Una oportunidad para amar
by valeriepiensa
Summary: Es la historia de una pareja Faberry ….  con muchas peleas, amor, romance, canciones! Toda una aventura para recordar  a nuestro primer amor, aquel que nunca se olvida.   Rachel y Quinn viviran los mejores momentos de su vida en el Glee Club
1. You Can t Always Get What You Want

**Rachel Berry**: Una maravillosa adolecente de 17 años que estudia en _Mckinley_ con un extraordinario talento para las artes, le gusta cantar y sueña con ser la futura Barbra Straisent . Actualmente sale con Finn Hudson, el quarteback del equipo de futbol y un miembro destacado del Glee Club al que ambos pertenecen.

**Quinn Fabray: ** La dolescente modelo, de 17 años, es la capitana de las animadoras de _Mckinley_, a sus 16 años quedo embarazada de su novio, pero dio a su pequeña en adopción, pertenece al Glee Club, se ah visto relacionada con Fin Hudson y Noah Puckerman. Odia a Rachel Berry.

_CAPITULO 1: "__You Can´t Always Get What You Want"_

Se escucha en el fondo " Don't Rain On My Parade" ….

Reachel - "Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer" …I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer ..Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade! "

Quinn - (_Oh no… ahí esta otra vez esa sensación, que me esta pasando, que nos esta pasando Berry)._

Rachel - Damas y Caballeros " New Directions" .

Y si. Esa fue la primera vez que Quinn se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Rachel, aunque aun no los aclaraba del todo, algo, algo estaba pasando. Aunque ella ni siquiera lo supiera muchas cosas estaban por venir.

Quinn no le podía quitar la mirada de encima a Rachel y esta, se dio cuenta y la miro poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

Todos - "You can't always get what you want , You can't always get what you want "

Al terminar la presentación, Brittany invito a todos a casa de Rachel para celebrar, aunque Rachel no lo había autorizado… todos llegaron muy contentos por su participación en especial Finn quien no se le quitaba de encima a Rachel para nada y por supuesto Santana peleando con todo el mundo cuando se le habían pasado un poco las copas.

Finn – Rachel has estado genial sin duda lo logramos gracias a ti. Por eso te amo tanto – Dijo el joven abrazando a su novia por la cintura intentado darle un beso.

A lo lejos Quinn observaba la escena (_Maldito Hudson, parece un oso gigante tratando de devorar a su presa, no entiendo porque Rachel le hace caso, tampoco entiendo porque me preocupa, CONCENTRATE Quinn! , creo que necesito un poco de aire)._

Rachel al ver a Quinn salir corriendo decidió ir a ver que pasaba, claro para ser una buena anfitriona, como la puerta estaba cerrada Quinn regreso sobre sus pasos topándose de frente con los ojos de la morena.

Rachel – "Estas bien Quinn".

Quinn – "Eso no te importa Berry, alejante" – (_Como puedo estar bien si te la pasas todo el tiempo con Finocencia.) _

Ante la brusquedad de la respuesta de la rubia en Rachel se dibujo una extraña cara de tristesa. La rubia no podía soportarlo…

Quinn- "La verdad es que me siento un poco mal y quería tomar un poco de aire, la música me esta aturdiendo un poco".

Rachel – " Lo hubieras mencionado antes, ven sígueme" – La morena tomo la mano de la rubia y la guio escaleras arriba, rumbo a un cuarto que daba vista a un pequeño balcón.

Quinn – "Donde .. donde estamos" – (_ Que pasa contigo Quinn, debería soltar su mano y salir corriendo, pero, pero no puedo se siente tan bien)._

Rachel- "Es mi lugar secreto, pensaras que es un poco tonto , pero solo en este lugar me siento tranquila , cuando necesito relajarme vengo aquí"

Quinn – (_Que tierno, su lugar secreto , a puesto a que Finocencia no ah entrado aquí nunca, Fabray 1 - Hundson 0 )._

Ambas permanecieron calladas por unos minutos, era una extraña sensación para la morena sentirse tan agusto con alguien que no fuera ella misma, Rachel podía ver el reflejo de la luna en los ojos de Quinn – (_Dios, que hermosos son sus ojos, ahora comprendo por que todos en Mckinley quieren estar cerca de ella, la verdad es que nunca me había dado cuenta de que su mirada es muy triste )._

Quinn – "¿Reachel?"… - La morena miro con un poco de vergüenza a la rubia quien desvió hábilmente su mirada, - "Gracias". Quinn le sonrio ampliamente .

Rachel solo atino a sonreir dentro de su cuerpo su estomago la estaba matando era como si dentro de ella se estuviera gestando una batalla campal… tal vez eran nauseas o eso quería creer.

Rachel – "¿Gracias?, no hay por que Quinn, somos ami… bueno compañeras en el Club Glee , puedes contar conmigo".

Quinn- " Has estado maravillosa hace un rato, fue increíble como todos te miraban y te aplaudían, estoy orgullosa de ti Rachel" – (_QUE RAYOS ah sido eso Fabray!. Que alguien me dispare ahora, creo que me estoy sonrojando)._

La morena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tal vez Quinn bebio un poco de mas o era una broma pesada, pero en ese momento lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse velozmente a la rubia y antes de que alcanzara a quitarse la abrazo fuertemente. Quinn Fabray quien le había echo la vida imposible desde que entro en el instituto se estaba finalmente comportando como un ser humano.

Quinn- (_Oh no, Oh no… Rupaul me esta abrazando y se siente tan bien, no me sueltes nunca Berry, creo que eh bebido de mas, no puede haber otra explicación…Noo noo noo Basta)- _" Berry, me estas cortando la respiración, puedes parar ya", - (_No es cierto abrazame abrazame otra vez…!) ._

Rachel – "Oh, lo siento Quinn, yo, solo, será mejor que bajemos los chicos deben estar por irse ya es algo tarde " – (_¿Si querias que te soltara, por que me sigues tomando de la mano? Esto es confuso, estoy nerviosa por Ella?) - "_Ademas Santana debe estar por incendiar mi colección de discos de Barbra y esto no lo puedo permitir".

Quinn – "Tienes razón, Rachel…de lo que paso aquí, aquí se queda no? " – (_ Dios, si alguien se entera de que eh sido buena con ella, perdería mi lugar como la malvada de la historia no puedo permitirlo)._

Rachel – "Claro, yo , no creas que esperaba que repentinamente nos volviésemos mejores amigas y …" ( _Mi corazón esta latiendo demasiado rápido….) "_ Quinn, será mejor que sueltes mi mano ".

Inmediatamente la rubia se ruborizo y solto la mano de la morena, salio como pudo de ese cuarto y cuando bajaban las escaleras miro de reojo a la morena no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, había abrazado a Rachel Berry, habían sido los mejores 10 segundos de su vida, deseaba con todo su corazón volverlo a hacer, pero su razón le indicaba que no podía volver a pasar…


	2. Trios y Duetos

CAPITULO 2 – " Trios y Duetos".

Mr. Shue – "Bien chicos, la presentación fue excelente, lamento no haber estado ahí, pero ya no volverá a pasar, ahora hay que trabajar el doble, hay que trabajar con el corazón y dar lo mejor de nosotros".

Rachel – "Excelente Mr. Shue. Cuente conmigo". – (_Debemos ganar las nacionales, seria mi pase directo a los grandes escenario, no hay duda, es mi destino). _

Mr. Shue- "Bien, me alegra escuchar eso , por que tengo algo en mente. Esta semana será de trios".

Santana – "Si, hubiera empezado por ahí ".

Tina- "Hugg".

Santana- "Callate asiática #1 no haría un trio contigo ni aunque me pagaran".

Mr. Shue- "Chicos, chicos, tranquilos, vamos a ver, en esta urna " – Señalando a una pequeña urna que contenía muchos papeles blancos " Eh puesto el nombre de cada uno de ustedes , será completamente al azar ".

Finn- "Señor Shue, pero pensé que Rachel y yo cantaríamos juntos para la siguiente etapa".

Quinn- (_No lo soporto…! No mas Fichel tienen tan poca química, Rach se merece algo mejor, espera un segundo…¿ Rach?)_

En ese momento Rachel volteo a ver a Quinn quien se sentaba atrás de ella, regalándole una tierna sonrisa para luego tomar la palabra.

Rachel – " Creo que es evidente quien debe cantar en la siguiente ronda, aun asi Mr . Shue cual es el propósito " .

Mr. Shue - " Veran chicos es su oportunidad de conocerse mejor, pero si quieren un incentivo el trio que gane podrá ganarse una cena en breadstix ".

Todos miraron a todos no muy convencidos pero dispuestos a participar… al hacer el sorteo el primer trio quedo conformado por : Tina, Fin y Arti.

Santana – "Excelente ahora veremos a la asiática al cara de feto y a esa cosa en algo que seguro me hará vomitar toda la semana". (_Por favor que no me toque con Berry)._

Quinn- ("_Por favor que me toque con Berry")._

El segundo equipo quedo conformado por Santana, Mercedes y Puck.

El tercer equipo por Britanny, Kurt y Mike.

Mr. Shue- "Bieen, finalmente habrá un cuarto equipo o debo decir un cuarto dueto por Quinn y Rachel".

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la extraña cara de felicidad que se dibujaba en el rostro de amabas, Santana puso una cara rara mirando a Quinn quien inmediatamente cambio su expresión por una mas como de asco.

Al finalizar la clase Rachel espero a Quinn quien no sabia si salir del salón o quedarse eternamente para no tener que hablar con Rachel, no sabia como actuar con ella después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Rachel- ·"Pense que te quedarías ahí todo el dia" – Sonrio para mirar tiernamente a la rubia – "Me alegra que trabajemos juntas creo que algo bueno puede salir de todo esto, piénsalo con tu talento y tu belleza…" – (_Eso fue un cumplido..? Bueno si es linda, es hermosa, es Quinn… demonios)._

Quinn – "Como sea Berry, ganemos esto quiero mi cena en Breadsixt "- (_Yeiiiiih! Un dueto con Rachel tal vez me abrace otra vez, bueno ya quita esa cara Quinn quitala!, demonios es tan perfecta)._

Ambas caminaron junas hasta el estacionamiento, como ya era un poco tarde la escuela estaba casi bacía.

Rachel – "Quinn si no te molesta, creo que esperare hasta que termines tu entrenamiento, quiero comenzar a practicar ya, para ganar" –

Quinn – "Como quieras Berry, pero te lo advierto, no te acerques a las canchas no quiero que nos vean juntas" (_La verdad es que me pondría nerviosa de tenerte ahí viéndome…Y santana nos mataria)._

Rachel – Bajo su mirada , con algo de tristesa y una cara apagada – "Esta bien , te , te esperare en el salón del club ".

Durante el entrenamiento Quinn no hizo otra cosa mas que pensar en Rachel, en que estaría haciendo, desde que se abrazaron aquella noche había pensado en eso una y otra y otra vez, le resultaba incomodo tener que estar cerca de la morena por que por mas que lo intentara no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos , o sus labios, o sus piernas o su cabello, o sus piernas… o su cabello y sus piernas.


	3. You're the that I want

**CAPITULO 3 – "****YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT****"**

Después del entrenamiento Quinn se dirigió cautelosamente hacia el salón del Glee Club, percatándose de que ni Santana o Brittany la siguieran. Al llegar logro escuchar la dulce voz de Rachel entonando una canción… Quinn se acerco y se recargo de la pared mirando a la morena hacer esos extraños gestos con la cara sin duda era un espectáculo ver a la morena cantar.

Rachel – "Quinn, me espantaste! Desde cuando estas aquí"

Quinn – "…..".

Rachel – "Quinn? (_Tengo algo en la cara o que? )…"Quinn estas bien"_

Quinn- "eh, si si , perdón es que yo… "(_Estupida, estúpida , estúpida, Dios que me pasa, será mejor correr, si eso, correr) – "_Yo… será mejor que ".

Rachel se acercó a Quinn la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta una de los asientos del Glee Club.

Rachel –"Como sea, que bueno que ya estes aquí, eh estado buscando la cancion ideal para cantar la verdad es que no sabia cual elegir pero de repente pensé que tal vez tu tenias pensada alguna cancion"

Quinn –"La verdad es que no, no eh tenido tiempo para pensarlo" _(Claro que no , tu no me has dejado pensar en nada)._

Rachel –"Bien en ese caso, quiero cantar esta cancion" – Le entrego a la rubia unas hojas de papel donde venían las partituras de una canción junto con la letra.

Quinn miro con asombro el titulo de la canción y puso cara de incredulidad.

Quinn – "Rachel estas segura de esto".

Rachel – (_Rachel?, cuando deje de ser Berry, bueno la verdad es que me gusta mas asi) – _"¿Si, que tiene algo de malo?".

Quinn- "No crees que deberías cantar esta cancion con Finn, digo el es tu novio " (_Maldito Hudson)_ – "You're the one that I want , enserio Berry"

Rachel- "La verdad es que por mas que me lo imagine Finn no me parece un John Travolta" – la morena comenzó a reír inmediatamente, contagiando a Quinn de la risa

Quinn –"No la verdad es que no tiene la pinta de serlo, pero…. Yo tampoco" - Contesto la rubia algo apenada

Rachel– "Bueno tu tampoco, pero no tienes que serlo, vamos será algo nuevo esa es mi meta en el Glee Club, que dices?". – La morena miro a la guapa animadora con ojos de ternura.

Quinn – "Esta bien hagámoslo, pero, debes ayudarme no se si pueda dar un gran espectáculo como tu lo haces".

Rachel – "Por eso no hay problema, ganaremos esta competencia te lo aseguro" .

Al dia siguiente la rutina se repetia en clases la rubia nisiquiera miraba a Rachel, pero al finalizar sus practicas iba a verla al Glee Club entre ensayo y ensayo se soltaban algunas risas y el ambiente desde a lo lejos parecería como ver a amigas de toda la vida, Rachel disfrutaba por fin parsar tiempo a lado de Quinn, le llamaba la atención lo interesante que llegaba a ser la porrista, la mayoría de las veces la sorprendía al hablar de temas como el arte o la fotografía. Mientras que a Quinn le interesaba mas ir descubriendo lo que Rachel Barbra Berry le provocaba, que era lo que tenia esa morena que no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Así llego el día de la presentación, para comenzar Britt, Kurt y Mike hicieron un interesante numero de Rude Boy , después Santana, Mercedes y Puck cantaron en un excelente performance Kelly Clarkson pese a que Puck se opuso en todo momento a la idea, Finn, Mike y Tina optaron por You are not Alone. . Finalmente llego el turno de las chicas .

Rachel –"Mr. Shue quiero que sepa que esta es otra de mis multiples facetas como artista…".

Quinn:

**I got chills.**

******They're multiplyin'.**

******And I'm losin' control.**

******'Cause the power**

******you're supplyin',**

******it's electrifyin'!**

Todos miraban con cara de incredulidad la destreza de la rubia para poner nerviosa a Rachel en 5 segundos, principalmente Santana quien no tardo en hacer comentarios a Brittany sobre lo que veian. Finn miraba a Rachel con una gran sonrisa esperando la siguiente estrofa.

**You better shape up,**

******'cause I need a man**

En ese momento la mirada de Rachel se poso en la mirada avellana de la rubia, con una sonrisa complice y divertida. 

**and my heart is set on you.**

******You better shape up;**

******you better understand**

******to my heart I must be true.**

Por la emoción de los chicos y del propio Mr. Shue juntos cantaron el coro de la cancion , Quinn nunca se había sentido tan agusto con ella misma cantando frente a los demás, pero Rachel le hizo las cosas mas fácil

**You're the one that I want.****  
><strong>**(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.****  
><strong>**The one that I want.****  
><strong>**(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.****  
><strong>**The one that I want****  
><strong>**(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo****  
><strong>**The one I need.****  
><strong>**Oh, yes indeed.**

Al finalizar la canción todos aplaudieron y gritaron felicitando las chicas por su actuación, Finn corrió a abrazar a Rachel y la levanto por el aire mientras la besaba. La rubia no tuvo mas remedio que mirar a otro lado.

Mr Shue –"Bien hecho chicas, creo que ya tenemos a nuestras ganadoras, chicas se han ganado los pases a Breadsixt ".

El timbre sono y todos se fueron , por el pasillo caminaba una triste Quinn, recordando todo lo que había pasado, por un minuto sintió que todo estaba saliéndole bien y al otro todo se callo.

Quinn – (_Finn Hudson oficialmente te odio) _

Rachel la miro pasar y corrió detrás de ella, para caminar a lado de ella , por el extenso pasillo.

Rachel – "A las 7 en tu casa, paso por ti" – Dijo rachel soltando una leve sonrisa mezclada con algo de pena.

Quinn – "Que?, de que hablas Berry" –

Rachel –"Quinn todos se enteraron menos tu o que?, ganamos esos pases a Breadsixt y pensé que tal vez hoy podíamos utilizarlos , digo si no tienes algo mas que hacer o tal vez será en otra ocasión cuando tu no…"-

Quinn- "Para Berry ya entendí ya entendí, de acuerdo pero, ve caminando pediré el auto a mama, de ahí nos vamos a cenar", (_Lo que me faltaba una cena con Ella, esto no acaba, aunque eh de admitir que estoy un poco, solo un poco emosionada)._

_Casa Berry 5:00 pm

Rachel –(_Que debería ponerme, no se si esto me quede bien, que pensaría Quinn, le gustara?)_

Leory –"Rach, querida que haces" –

Rachel –"Papi que bueno que estas aquí , ven ayúdame a elegir que ponerme"

Leory –"Oh, mi pequeña tiene una cita, vaya ese Finn debe ser muy afortunado mira que hacerte dudar de que ponerte"

Rachel-"Ya papa ayúdame!)

Casa Berry 6:30

Rachel – "Papa nos vemos en unas horas, ya llego tarde y no me gusta ser impuntual"

Rachel se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se dirigió velozmente a la puerta y antes de salir

Rachel –"Por cierto, el afortunado no es Finn, soy yo "

Inmediatamente Rachel se puso en marcha rumbo a la casa de una impaciente rubia que miraba su reloj cada 2 minutos, esperando que diera la hora acordada.


	4. ¿Quieres mas ensalada?

CAPITULO 4 – " QUIRES MAS ENSALADA"

AL llegar a casa de los Fabray 5 minutos antes de la hora que había prometido, Rachel se acerco a la puerta dudando de si tocar o timbrar, asi que decidió hacer las dos cosas, impaciente miraba sus zapatos, sus mechones de cabello suelto, el cielo, las flores, la silueta de una mujer dirigiéndose a la puerta…

Quinn – "Berry, veo que sobresales por tu puntualidad" – (_Wow, era eso o decirle que se ve hermosa con ese vestido blanco)._

Rachel – "Oh, yo, lo siento puedo regresar en 15 minutos si aun no estas lista" – la morena se dio la vuelta tratando de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible.

La rubia divertida alcanzo su mano y le dio la vuelta…

Quinn –"Ya, lo siento , ahora es perfecto para llegar, solo que no te esperaba tan puntual, deja voy por mi bolso y nos vamos".

Quinn fue por su bolso y la morena pudo observar desde una vista bastante privilejiada lo bien que se veía la rubia con unas zapatillas de tacon alto, y un hermoso vestido azul con toques blancos que la hacían lucir completamente angelical.

Quinn- "Estoy lista" – Dijo la rubia dando un salto frente a la fuerta y tomando a la morena por sorpresa. "Vamos al auto" .

Ambas subieron y mientras Quinn conducía "Cuidadosamente", puso algo de música para relajar la tensión entre las dos, la verdad es que ninguna sabia exactamente como actuar o que decir.

Al llegar su cena, ambar pidieron algo de comida vegana lo cual las hizo mantener ahora un tema de conversación, no era el mejor, pero era algo.

Quinn – "Entonces, eres vegetariana"

Rachel – "Si"- (_Esto se esta poniendo incomodo)_

Quinn-"Oh"

Rachel – " Quieres mas ensalada?"

Quinn – "Por favor…" – (_De acuerdo esto es deprimente) - " _Berry, tu… amas a Finn "…(_Aquí vamos otra vez Fabray, pudiste haber dicho algo como, que tal tu dia, hoy te vez mas linda que ayer, anoche soñé contigo, me pasas una servilleta… pero tenias que sacar a Finnocencia)._

Rachel casi se atora al escuchar la pregunta de Quinn pero logro tomar aire y mojar sus labios para lo que se avecinaba.

Rachel – "Pues yo, si, lo amo, es mi novio debo amarlo" – (_La verdad es que no lo se, si no tengo idea, pero si estas pensando en robarme a Finn no te lo voy a permitir) – _La mirada de Reachel se puso intensa y mirando desafiante a Quinn

Quinn – "Ah, ya veo , espero que sean felices juntos " (_También espero que a Finn lo arroye un auto o lo abduzcan los extraterrestres, o tal vez que santana lo mande a Tombuctú lo que se de primero)_

Rachel –"Tu… aun estas interesada en el? " (_Si, anda dilo de una vez, como puedes estar interesada en el, como, el no te merece Quinn… espera omitiré eso)_

Quinn- Rio burlonamente – "Que?, no no para nada no me malinterpretes es solo que quería saberlo, ahora mismo no me interesa nadie " – (_Que no seas tu… ) – "_Lo de Hudson y yo quedo en el pasado.

Rachel – "Me alegra escuchar eso". – "Quinn, me gustaría si tu me lo permites que intentaramos ser amigas, sabes, en este tiempo me eh dado cuenta de que eres una maravillosa persona, tal vez conoci tu lado malo primero pero, me agrada esta nueva Quinn, …"

Quinn –(_Le agrado, yo le agrado a Rach , no lo puedo creer)._

Rachel –"Que dices".

Quinn- _(Si…! ) – _"Creo que podría sacrificarme por el bien del Glee Club".

Al terminar de cenar ambas se dirigieron al auto caminando a un paso muy lento como si ninguna de las dos quisiera que esa noche acabara. Al llegar a casa Quinn dejo su auto en su casa y decidio acompañar a Rachel hasta su casa caminando, pero lo que no se esperaban es que una intrépida e inesperada lluvia comenzara a caer.

Rachel – "Quinn, nos vamos a mojar corre"- Tomo la mano de la rubia y corrieron velozmente hasta llegar un frondoso árbol.

Quinn – Comenzó a reir por el cliché del momento –" Creo que debía haberte traido en el auto" – ambas comenzaron a reir

Un sonoro rayo se hizo presente en la noche , Rachel salto a los brazos de Quinn, abrazándola con fuerza y cerrando sus ojos.

Quinn- (_Dios, Dios , Dios que hago… se siente tan bien abrazarte Rachel, por mi puede llover toda la noche si es necesario) –"_Le tienes miedo a los rayos Rachel? "

Rachel –"Siiii, no se nota? "- (_Quinn no me sueltes). _Quinn permaneció rodeando con sus brazos los hombros de Rachel que por ser mas pequeña quedo exactamente bajo su barbilla permitiéndole recargarse sobre ella .

Quinn –"Ya, no pasa nada, solo son unos inofensivos rayos, todo esta bien " (_No lo puedo creer es tan tierna)._

Finalmente la lluvia ceso pero ninguna de las dos termino el abrazo hasta 5 minutos despes cuando las luces de un auto se acercaron.

Leory – "Rachel Hija, que haces aquí"

Rachel –"Papi íbamos camino a casa pero la lluvia comenzó y yo tenia mucho miedo asi que nos quedamos bajo este árbol, no deberías haber venido entre tanta lluvia es peligro" – Dijo la morena velzomente

Leory – "Pero cariño la lluvia tiene un rato que acabo"

La cara de Quinn y de Rachel se encendio rápidamente, ninguna de las dos se había percadato de eso, solo estaban tan agusto en aquel abrazo que a su alrededor nada pasaba. Quinn trataba de no parecer nerviosa y se dio cuenta de que Rachel aun permanecia tomando su mano y apretándola fuertemente.

Quinn – "Bueno Rach será mejor que …." (_Rach, lo dije en voz alta, AY NOOOO estas perdida Fabray PERDIDA!), - "Que te vayas a casa con tu padre , gracias por la noche de hoy fue " #suspiro# "…." "divertida." (Hermosa , perfecta, encantadora, increíble, maravillosa… pero divertida?...)_

Rachel –"Si tienes razón, debo irme nos vemos mañana ¿?".

Quinn asintió y Rachel apretó aun mas fuerte su mano para despedirse con una amplia sonrisa que mantuvo aun en todo su trayecto a casa.

Quinn por su parte regreso caminando y algunas gotas de lluvia aun caian lentamente pero la sonrisa que tenia no le permitia sentir nada que no fuera el calor de los brazos de Rachel aun en su cuerpo. Al llegar a su casa subio rápidamente a su cuarto , se recostó en la caman y miro su reloj, aun faltaban 11 horas para volver a ver a la morena , no pudo conciliar el sueño asi que tomo su celular …

Rachel quien tampoco podía dormir en su cuarto recibió un mensaje de texto

**/ Hola, aun tienes miedo ¿?/**

**/**_**Un poco…Quien eres?/**_

La rubia recordó que el numero de rachel lo había coseguido después de sobornar a un estudiante de Mckenly .

**/ Lo siento, soy Quinn, solo quería saber si estabas mas tranquila … -Q**

**/Quinn? Gracias, la verdad aun tengo algo de miedo pero son solo rayos no es asi. – R**

**/Si, solo rayos, que tengas dulces sueños Berry, me la pase muy bien hoy – Q**

**/Yo también, Dulces sueños – R**

La rubia coloco su celular en su buro y se metio bajo sus sabanas pero un sonido la saco de su no muy profundo sueño.

_**/Quinn… como es que tienes mi numero? –R**_

_**/ Duermete Ya Rachel! – Q**_

_**Notas de la autora.**_

Y bien que les parece la historia, se que esta muy lenta, pero la idea es que se enamoren poco a poco, la idea es recordar lo bonito y puro del primer amor, no descarten la posibilidad de que les guste. Cualquier recomendación es bien recibida.


	5. ¿Donde estas Quinn?

**CAPITULO 5 – "DONDE ESTAS QUINN"**

Al dia siguiente una maravillosa mañana soleada se veía en Lima , todos deambulaban por los pasillos entre risas y juegos, en las clases todo iba normal hasta que Santana se dio cuenta de la falta de Quinn, lo que la intrigaba, la verdad solo quería saber si se había quedado en casa de algún chico, o simplemente había decidido volverse monja repentinamente, asi que estando en medio de un reseco vio pasar a Rachel y a Finn, camino hasta ellos seguida de Britt.

**Santana **– "Hey tu, Rupaul has visto a Quinn".

**Rachel **– "¿Quinn?" – la morena se sonrojo al recordar lo que habían pasado la noche anterior, pero mantuvo la calma – "No, no la eh visto desde ayer".

Finn observaba la escena con cara de no entender que pasaba.

**Santana** – " Bueno ya lárguense de aquí, ni para dar información sirves Berry".

Finn obedientemente tomo a la morena de la mano y comenzo a caminar, pero Rachel Barbra Berry tenia su atención en otra cosa, asi que se dio la media vuelta.

**Rache**l – " Hey Britt…" – Susurro la morena para que santana quien se encontraba hablando con un estudiante que parecía algo asustado , no se diera cuenta – "¿Qué pasa con Quinn?..

**Brittany** – " No ha venido a clases , Santana esta algo preocupada aunque no lo vaya a reconocer " – Miro a la morena con un picara sonrisa.

**Rachel **– "Ah ya veo, que pasa Britt por que me miras asi? " –

**Brittany** – "Ustedes dos tuvieron una cita anoche , deberías saber donde la dejaste no crees "

**Rachel** – se ruborizo al instante volteo para todos lados para asegurarse que ni santana ni Finn hubiesen escuchado eso – "Que, una cita, no no es , no fue eso "

**Brittany **– "Lo que digas Rach a mi me gustan ustedes dos se ven muy bien juntas".

La rubia tomo camino dejando atrás a una pálida Rachel , que se veía envuelta en un montón de ideas locas , como pudo durante la siguiente clase se escapo del quarterback y de Kurt para dirigirse a la casa de Quinn, al llegar noto que las cortinas estaban puestas que el coche seguía en el mismo lugar que ayer incluso algunos charcos de agua se podían ver sobre la banqueta, cuidadosamente se acerco a la puerta y antes de que pudiera siquiera timbrar una mujer rubia muy bien vestida salía a toda prisa de la casa con una maleta a su lado. La mujer subio esa maleta al coche y justo cuando iba a arrancar se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rachel asi que le pidió con señas que se acercara.

**Judy **– "Hola " – Extendió su mano para saludar a Rachel – "Soy Judy la mama de Quinn recuerdas"

Antes de que Rachel pudiera contestar algo la señora tomo la palabra

**Judy** –"Hay dinero en la mesa de la cocina, si eres un ladrón o algo por el estilo, intenta no manchar la alfombra, si eres amiga de Quinny esta arriba durmiendo, me voy por dos semanas no eh tenido oportunidad de decírselo en fin cuídala nos vemos" -

Judy arranco el auto y se fue tan rápido que dejo a la morena perpleja, mirando para todos lados parecía como una broma , se dirigio a la puerta y no sabia si entrar o correr, pero esta vez tomo valor y entro, la casa era muy amplia y algo lujosa, había una gran televisión, una hermosa sala de tres piezas en color marfil, fotos de Judy en lugares del mundo y una pequeña foto de la que parecía ser Quinn hace muchos años, rachel sostuvo la foto (_wow si que eras perfecta Quinn, bueno lo sigues siendo pero eras tan linda de pequeña) _Un golpe seco la saco de su concentración, el ruido provenía de arriba, asi que recordó que ahí era donde estaba Quinn según las palabras de Judy, antes de subir cerro la puerta y camino al segundo piso, frente a ella se encontraba un extenso corredor provo tocando en la puerta de la ultima habitación, como no recibió respuesta decidió entrar.

Frente a ella estaba recostada en una cama Quinn, cubierta por muchas sabanas, con su cabello algo alborotado pero reflejando una gran tranquilidad, Rachel se perdió en esa imagen (_Me retracto eres aun mas hermosa que de niña) _la tranquilidad del sueño de la rubia se vio interrumpida por el ruido que hizo Rachel al intentar salir.

**Quinn**- "¿Mama?"

**Rachel** –"No Quinn soy yo, Rachel" – la morena se acercó a la cama de la rubia para quedar de rodillas frente a la cara de esta.

**Quinn**- abrió los ojos al máximo y rápidamente cubrió su rostro con una almohada – "Rachel?, que haces aquí, no me puedes ver asi, vete".

**Rachel** – Rio divertida por la actitud infantil de la rubia y le quito la almohada de encima para poder mirarla mejor –" Vamos Quinn no seas tonta, wow estas algo caliente, debes tener temperatura, por eso no fuiste a la escuela? .

**Quinn** –"Escuela?, que hora es" – la rubia intento ponerse de pie pero el cansancio era mas y asi como se levanto se volvió a acostar.

**Rachel** –"Quinn son casi las 2:00 pm dudo mucho que quieras ir a la escuela ahora".

**Quinn** – "Pero y el ensayo del coro? Sue me matara por no ir".

**Rachel** – "Claro que no, lo importante ahora es que estés bien, yo te cuidare hasta que te recuperes luego piensas en Sue" _(Dios Quinn te ves tan hermosa con tus mejillas sonrosadas )_

Rachel cubrió a la rubia con una sabana y se dispuso a bajar a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que tal como Judy lo había dicho había dinero en la mesa así que lo guardo, tomo algunas cosas de la estantería y decidió preparar una deliciosa sopa , Rachel se sentía algo mal por la rubia no entendía como su madre podía haberse ido aun en las condiciones en las que ella estaba, sus padres jamás lo hubieran echo.

Rachel decidió poner una película en la televisión gigante de la sala y acudió al dormitorio de Quinn.

**Rachel** – "Quinn vamos despierta, debes comer algo, acabo de cocinar una deliciosa sopa, seguro que te va a gustar".

Quinn se levanto de la cama como pudo aun vestía su piyama que constaba de un pantaloncillo suelto con una pequeña, muy pequeña camisa, camino hasta la sala y se recostó en el sofá mas grande. Rachel le llevo un plato con sopa y se la dio para que comiera.

**Quinn **– "Gracias".

Rachel solo atino a sonreír, Quinn no sabia si concentrarse en la película que se reproducía en la tv o en la morena que tenia frente a ella.

**Quinn **– "Rachel, porque has venido? ".

Rachel se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en el extremo libre que quedaba del sofá. La miro profundamente a los ojos, lo cierto es que ni ella sabia por que había ido.

**Rachel **–"Pues estaba preocupada, pensé que algo te había pasado " – la morena se ruborizo por la sonrisa que se había dibujado en la cara de la rubia – "Además Santana estaba interrogando a medio Mckenly para saber de ti"

**Quinn** – "Oh no, Santana" - comenzó a reír, - "Te lo agradezco Rachel, necesitaba algo de compañía, además la sopa no te ah quedado nada mal".

Rachel sonrió no necesitaba mas, era un momento hermoso estar ahí con la rubia sin que hubiera insultos de por medio, solo ellas dos y una película que no sabia muy bien de que iba. Sin darse cuenta a medida que avanzaban los minutos Quinn se recostó sobre las piernas de la morena. Rachel por su parte comenzó a jugar con los mechones de cabello de la rubia haciendo círculos

**Quinn** – (_Debiera decirle que ya me siento mucho mejor?, o debía fingir seguir enferma y quedarme así?... mmm creo que me quedo con la segunda opción)_

En la cara de la rubia se formo una cálida sonrisa, no podía explicarse que le estaba pasando. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí con Rachel, jamás se lo imagino pero sabia que no quería que ese momento terminara, así como transcurrieron los minutos la rubia finalmente cedió ante el sueño y se quedo profundamente dormida sobre las piernas de Rachel. La morena por su lado también se quedo dormida recostándose sobre uno de los brazos del sofá, ninguna de las dos se inmutaba por nada. Mucho tiempo después el sonido de un teléfono celular saco de su sueño a la morena.

….. Llamada entrante Finn …

**Finn** - ¿Rachel, cariño donde estas?.

**Rachel** – " Oh Finn, lo lamento ahora no puedo hablar mucho, nos vemos mañana".

**Finn** – "Pero Rach, te estoy esperando".

Rachel trago saliva pesadamente y recordó que justo ese dia tenia una cena importante con el chico.

**Rachel **–"Lo siento Finn me ha surgido un problema, ahora mismo tengo algo mas importante que hacer"

Así termino la llamada, la rubia por supuesto ya había salido de su sueño y pudo escuchar la conversación.

**Quinn** – (_Fabray 2 – Hundson 0)._

Antes de que pudiera intentar hacer algo Rachel tomo su celular, le envio un mensaje a sus padres diciendo que no llegaría a dormir esa noche, y volvió a tomar un mechón del cabello de la rubia para jugar con el…

**Quinn** – "Rachel ….".


	6. Encantada

**CAPITULO 6 – "ENCANTADA"**

**Quinn **– "Rachel?".

**Rachel** –" Que pasa Quinn te sientes mal, quieres agua, llamo a un doctor" – comenzó a hablar rápidamente la morena.

**Quinn** – "No, no Rachel estoy bien, creo que deberíamos cenar algo , tengo hambre".

Rachel comenzó a reír divertida por el infantil comportamiento de la rubia, jamas había visto esa faceta suya y la verdad se sentía afortunada por poder finalmente conocer esa parte de Quinn Fabray.

**Rachel** –" De acuerdo! Señorita levántese, veamos que hay en la concina"

Quinn se paro rápidamente y le sonrió a Rachel, esta vez no tenia miedo de mostrarse tal cual, se sentía completamente cómoda estando con la morena.

**Quinn **– "No te preocupes que tal si pedimos una pizza"

**Rachel** – "Una pizza encerio?, Fabray hoy me toca consentirte déjame hacerlo, que te parece si mejor cenamos unos Sándwiches de Tofu " – Dijo emosionada la morena.

**Quinn** – "Eh, yo, la verdad no quiero causarte molestias " – la rubia estaba un poco apenada por lo que había dicho la morena.

**Rachel** –"No lo será, si me ayudas a cocinar "- le extendió la mano indicándole que la siguiera- "vamos".

Asi pasaron unos 20 minutos en lo que Quinn hacia pininos en la concina y Rachel reia divertida por la torpeza de la rubia a la hora de cocinar, ambas cenaron tranquilamente sobre una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la cocina, platicaron abiertamente de raras teorías sobre Sue Silvestre, en realidad se la estaban pasando muy bien, la rubia había olvidado completamente que debía seguir fingiendo estar enferma aun cuando ya no lo estaba, Rachel por su parte si que noto que del resfriado no quedaba nada aun asi no hizo ningún comentario al respecto…

**Rachel** – "Oh por Dios, mira que hora es, son casi las 11 , debemos ir a dormir, una diva como yo no puede andar al otro dia con ojeras que dirían mis fans".

**Quinn** – "Lo lamento, no me había dado cuenta, quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" – (_Di que si… di que si…)_

**Rachel** –" Mmm mi casa no esta lejos, puedo ir yo sola".

En la cara de la rubia se dibujo una mueca acompañada por una mirada de desilusión.

**Rachel** –"Pero, si me lo permites quisiera cuidar de ti esta noche."

Los ojos de la rubia se encendieron, una inmensa sonrisa apareció de repente y con la cabeza abajo tratando de ocultar su emoción.

**Quinn**- "Claro!, yo puedo dormir aquí si quieres y tu en mi habitación después de todo no me importa" (_Aunque pensándolo bien, podemos dormir las dos en mi habitación… No Quinn eso no!)._

**Rachel** –" No es necesario tu cama es bastante amplia y cabemos perfectamente las dos"

Rachel emprendió su camino triunfal por las escaleras perdiéndose en lo oscuro de ellas, la rubia se quedo paralizada, acaso Rachel Berry podía leerle la mente?, miro para todos lados y corrió tras ella.

Sin decir nada la morena ya estaba recostada sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama, Quinn atino a quitarse las sandalias y meterse cuidadosamente entre las sabanas se recostó y apago la luz, suspiro profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del aroma de Rachel Berry.

**Quinn **– "Buenas noches Rachel" –dijo casi a manera de susurro.

Cada una durmiendo separadas aun sobre la misma cama, los sueños de Rachel estaban llenos de escenarios de broadway y los sueños de Quinn… bueno la rubia no estaba soñando precisamente.

Quinn – (_No lo puedo creer, estoy durmiendo al lado de Rachel, si guardo el silencio suficiente podre escuchar su corazón, Dios estoy perdida, esto no me puede estar pasando, que es lo que me has hecho Berry, estoy callendo muy hondo, no puede estar pasando, no debe estar pasando!)._

Despues de unas horas de batalla entre los pensamientos de Quinn, esta finalmente callo rendida y durmió profundamente. A la mañana siguiente solo el ruido de su despertador fue capaz de hacerla abrir los ojos, trato de apagarlo lo mas rápido posible para que este no despertara a Rachel, pero para su sorpresa, la morena ya no estaba ahí.

Quinn salio rápidamente de la cama, bajo hasta la cocina, busco en el baño , incluso bajo su cama pero la morena había desaparecido, pero al regresar a su cuarto encontró una nota.

"_**Duermes como un ángel Quinn, no quería despertarte, pero debo ir a casa por mis cosas, creo que ya estas un poco mejor, nos vemos en la escuela, no faltes".**_

_**Rachel B.**_

Quinn sonrió y tomo entre sus manos la almohada que había utilizado Rachel inhalo profundamente para aun respirar ese perfume que desprendía el cuerpo de la morena , no había sido un sueño, ella realmente había estado ahí.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana lo único que tenia en mente era que de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarían, quería que Rachel Berry llenara cada hora de su dia, quería tenerla en su vida, no sabia por que, pero necesitaba tenerla cerca, lo mas cerca posible. Mientras estaba en su clase de Literatura, vio pasar por el corredor a Kurt y a Rachel muy contentos platicando, la mirada de la rubia se perdió en la vaga sombra del pasillo, como si estuviera en trance, sin darse cuenta las horas habían pasado rápidamente, ignorando los comentarios de Santana o los extraños momentos de Britt, había llegado la hora del Glee Club.

Ella como siempre llego un poco tarde, al entrar pudo ver a Rachel en la primera fila como siempre, muy concentrada en sus apuntes. A Finn muy cerca de ella lo que le hizo revolver el estomago unos segundos, rápidamente acudió a sentarse.

Mr Shue – "Bien chicos, la tarea de esta semana es que todos participen , ayer por la tarde les pase la información para que hoy cada uno cantara algo que los hiciera identificarse con el momento que viven"

Rachel – (_QUEEEEE?)_– La morena jamás se había enterado de eso, si tan solo no se hubiera saltado las clases para ir a ver a Quinn…

**Mr . Shue** – " Bien quien quiere ser el primero?".

Rápidamente Kurt se adueño del escenario, dejando paso después a mercedes, luego Tina, luego Arti asi cada uno, mientras tanto la rubia sudaba frio, eso de cantar no se le daba muy bien pero aun asi…. Una canción que reflejara el momento que vivía?, no pueden hacerlo mas difícil?.

**Mr. Shue** – "Bien, Quinn es tu turno…".

Quinn se levanto y pidió la ayuda de Puck, para que la acompañara, tenia un poco de vergüenza pero debía hacerlo, no quería quedar mal frente a sus compañeros, los acordes comenzaron a salir de la guitarra y la rubia suspiro, mirando hacia la nada.

**Quinn:**

**There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles****  
><strong>**Same old tired, lonely place****  
><strong>**Walls of insincerity****  
><strong>**Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face**

Sin querer su mirada se torno dulce y miro a Rachel ….

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

Rachel miraba completamente encanda a la rubia….

**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"**

**Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me****  
><strong>**The playful conversation starts****  
><strong>**Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy**

Todos miraban sonriendo el performance de la rubia, la verdad le sentaba bastante bien cantar canciones de ese estilo.

**And it was enchanting to meet you**

**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

Rachel estaba un poco nerviosa, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo la verdad parecía que la rubia le estaba dedicando esa canción y eso… le agradaba, hasta que Finn comenzó a abrazarla.

Quinn se percato de eso y mejor dirigió su mirada a Puck

Puck y Quinn cantando:

**This is me praying that this was the very first page****  
><strong>**Not where the story line ends****  
><strong>**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again****  
><strong>**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too son**

Quinn:  
><strong>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>

Miro rápidamente a Rachel quien tenia los ojos algo cristalizados, algo dolia de esas palabras, algo le estaba pasando a ella también.

**Please don't be in love with someone else****  
><strong>**Please don't have somebody waiting on you****  
><strong>**Please don't be in love with someone else****  
><strong>**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

Asi termino entre aplausos y elogios la canción de la rubia, quien fue levantada al aire por Mick , finalmente toco tierra y miro discretamente a Rachel, quien ahora se encontraba mas que sonrojada.

**Mr. Shue-** " Wow, Quinn deberías participar mas seguido, bien ahora…"

**Finn** –"Ahora es mi turno Mr. Shue, Quinn, wow me has inspirado para cantar esta canción, Rachel esto es para ti".

Finn comenzó a cantar mirando a Rachel en todo momento, al finalizar la canción intento besarla, pero Rachel corrió su cara y el beso quedo en la mejilla.

**Mr. Shue** " Excelente, Rachel es tu turno.."

Rachel, jamás había tenido problemas para cantar pero esta vez, no sabia ni siquiera que hacer, se paro un tanto frustrada, se acerco a los músicos y les susurro al odio. Quinn tenia su atención fija en lo que haría la morena y Finn también.

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Heeey, pues creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que Quinn se esta enterando de sus sentimientos hacia Rachel y Rachel también comienza a sentir algo por Quinn, que será lo que hara ahora la señorita Berry…?_

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia._


	7. Enamorada de Rachel Berry

**CAPITULO 7 – " ENAMORADA DE RACHEL"**

Rachel:

**Went walking through town just the other day****  
><strong>**with nothin much to do.****  
><strong>**As the sun came breakin down through the clouds**

La cara de todos fue de confusión absoluta, que tenia que ver eso con la canción que Finn le había dedicado, Santana inmediatamente se llevo las manos a la cara, en realidad no quería ver eso.

**I never seen the sky so blue****  
><strong>**I saw a cajun man with a red guitar singing on the side of the street****  
><strong>**I threw a handful of change in his beat up case and said play me a country beat****  
><strong>**And it sounded like...**

Algunos chicos del coro aplaudían al ritmo de la canción, en especial Mike y Arti que jugaban y corrian por el salón.

**It was the perfect day**

Justo en esa estrofa Rachel miro pausadamente a Quinn, esperando encontrarse con su mirada, pero la rubia no le estaba poniendo antencion.

******What I'd give if I could find a way to stay****  
><strong>**Lost in this moment now****  
><strong>**Ain't worried about tomorrow****  
><strong>**When you're busy livin in a perfect day.**

La canción termino…

**Rachel** – "Chicos esta canción es para ustedes, me siento muy feliz de saber que todos somos amigos".

**Santana**.-"Pero que rayos… Berry me das lastima".

Rachel corrió a su lugar la cara de Finn era de confusión otra vez, al terminar la clase la rubia rápidamente había caminado a su casillero, tomado sus cosas y se dirijia al campo para el entrenamiento,…

**Quinn **– (_No lo puedo creer, que tonta soy, le dedique una canción a Rachel y ella ni siquiera lo noto, lo que es peor, ella jamás corresponderá a esto que estoy sintiendo, aunque ni yo se que es, necesito alejarme de ti Rachel)._

mientras caminaba al campo vio a lo lejos a Finn y Rachel en lo que parecía ser una discusión, por dentro la rubia estaba brincando de felicidad pero el ver tan triste a Rachel la desanimo un poco, lo mejor fue seguir su camino. Vio correr a Finn muy molesto y a Rachel, tomar sus cosas .

Quiso evitarlo , quiso seguir caminando al entrenamiento pero no pudo, corrió a alcanzar a una furiosa Rachel que caminaba a las afueras del instituto.

**Quinn- **"Raaachel espera! " – la rubia grito lo mas fuerte que pudo aun asi rachel no respondia. – "Hey Rachel, espera por favor".

Rachel se detuvo en seco, limpio algunas lagrimas que caían de su rostro y respiro profunamente. Volvio sobre sus pasos para poder mirar a la rubia de frente.

Quinn – " Rachel, estas bien" – preguntaba una agitada rubia.

Rachel no pudo decir nada, lo único que hizo fue abrazar fuertemente a la rubia quien fue tomada por sorpresa, Quinn podía sentir la respiración de la morena, su corazón agitado y algunos pequeños suspiros. Incluso a la ruda Quinn esa escena le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

Mientras que Santana caminaba en dirección a su entrenamiento tomando de la mano a Brittany pudo ver a lo lejos aquella escena, dispuesta a hacer un comentario sobre eso, se impulso para caminar, pero Britt la detuvo. Aun asi lanzo miradas de odio a Rachel y se fue.

Por supuesto ni Rachel, ni Quinn se dieron cuenta…

**Quinn** – "Rachel , que te pasa?"-

**Rachel** – "Tuve una pelea con Finn, creo, creo que se ah acabado".

La rubia esbozo una gran sonrisa y un suspiro, que Rachel no pudo ver porque aun la estaba abrazando.

**Quinn-** "Oh, Rach, no te pongas asi, ya veras que pronto se solucionaran las cosas" (_Mentira, mentira, mentira, se acabo Rachel deberías buscar otras opciones, no se, tal vez un rubia alta de ojos verdes y que sea animadora… digo es una sugerencia) – "_Ven vamos a sentarnos"..

Ambas caminaron hasta dentro del instituto Quinn llevo a Rachel al baño, tomo un poco de papel , lo humedeció e intento secar las lagrimas de la morena, con mucha delicadeza. En el intento, la morena tomo las manos de Quinn y la miro a los ojos.

**Rachel** –"Quinn, gracias, no tienes por que quedarte". (_Aunque si quiero que te quedes)_

**Quinn** – "Que?, después de que me cuidaras toda la noche por un tonto resfriado , esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti".

Ambas se miraron intensamente por unos segundos, Quinn comprendió en ese instante todo.

**Quinn** –(_Tonta Fabray, caíste, Dios, no lo puedo creer, estoy enamorada de Rachel Berry, estoy enamorada de mi enemiga, de Rupaul, de ManHands , de una chica… ahora que hago ¿?)_ una extraña sensación en su estomago la impulso para acercarse mas a Rachel era inevitable necesitaba estar mas cerca de ella. Tomo un mechon de su cabello y lo quito de su cara, Rachel se sonrojo al instante, ambas por la tensión del momento estaban muy neviosas. La morena instintivamente busco los labios de Quinn con su mirada.

**Rachel** – (_Que es esto?, Dios, que me esta pasando, sus labios?, sus sus ojos, vamos Rachel es solo Quinn Fabray, no, no deberías estar pensando en ella, Pero, no lo puedo evitar)_

A lo lejos se escucho como un grupo de gente se dirigía a los baños, sin saber por que Quinn hábilmente se metio hasta uno de los apartados, dejando a Rachel sola . Cuando al fin el grupo de chicas salio, Rachel comenzó a reír abiertamente.

**Rachel – **"Quinn ya puedes salir!, ya se fueron". – aun sonaba algo divertida.

Quinn salio como pudo del baño, retocándose frente al espejo y mirando a Rachel quien no paraba de reir.

**Quinn** – "Basta Berry!, vámonos de aquí".

Tomo la mano de Rachel y caminaron juntas por el pasillo, con un poco de temor Rachel se acerco al brazo de Quinn para agarrarse de el, amabas se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

**Quinn** – "Oh, Rayos lo olvide, Rachel espérame aquí unos segundos si..?".

Quinn desaparecio por unos segundos, después regreso un poco agitada pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Rachel** –"Que estas tramando Quinn? "

**Quinn **– "Mmmm nada… solo quería darte esto" – extendió su mano enseñándole una paleta – "Tu no eres la única que tienes secretos, recuerdas cuando me llevaste a tu balcón donde te sentías mejor?"

**Rachel** –"Si "

Quinn – "Pues toma, mi padre siempre me regalaba una paleta como estas para que me sintiera mejor " – Al decir esas palabras la rubia se puso nerviosa – _(Fabray estas vomitando arcoíris en este momento)._

Rachel con gran ilusión tomo la paleta y la guardo en su bolso. Amabas caminaron en completo silencio a casa, que no estaba tan lejos, al llegar a casa de los Berry, Rachel se detuvo y se coloco justo frente a la rubia.

**Rachel **– "Quinn, yo…."

**Quinn**- "No hay nada que decir Rachel déjate consentir "- La rubia se acercó a Rachel y coloco un tierno beso en su frente. "Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, no faltes". La rubia se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa –(_No voltees, no voltees, un paso, luego otro, esta bien voltea voltea…) _ La rubia se giro, mirando a lo lejos a Rachel quien seguía en la misma posición que hace un rato.

Al percatarse de la mirada de la rubia le regalo una enorme sonrisa y camino a su casa.

De regreso en su casa y por la noche, Rachel decidio enviar un mensaje de texto.

**/ Te debo una paleta y una sonrisa Quinn :D –R**

Quinn se encontraba en su cuarto escuchando la canción que Rachel había cantado en el coro ese dia.

**/Entiendo lo de la paleta, pero por que una sonrisa? - Q**

**/Un dia lo entenderas, Quinn creo que te quiero : ) – R**

La rubia casi pega un salto a la luna al leer esas palabras, Rachel Berry la quería era su sueño hecho realidad, o tal vez si estaba soñando…

**/Lo dices encerio? – Q**

**/Si, quiero que seamos amigas siempre - R**

**/ Quinn dije algo malo? : 0 R**

Aquellas inocentes palabras de la morena habían entristecido a la rubia completamente. Rachel jamas se fijaría en ella de la manera en que ella quería. La rubia tomo una libreta y comenzo a escribir.

"**Hola Soy Quinn Fabray y creo que me estoy enamorando de Rachel Berry ".**

_**/* …. Llamada entrante de Rachel….*/**_

Quinn estaba sumergida en su escrito pero al ver la foto de Rachel en la pantalla decidio contestar la llamada.

**Q- **_Rachel que pasa?_

**R- **_Eso me pregunto yo, pensé que estabas enojada, perdón si dije algo, tonto, suelo hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero no te molestes conmigo Quinn , dime que hice y no lo volveré a hacer. Quinn yo solo quiero que seamos amigas._

Una lagrima comenzo a caer por la mejilla de la rubia.

**R – **_Quinn sigues ahí?_

**Q- **_Si, Berry, no pasa nada, hablamos mañana…_

El tono de voz de la rubia asi como su extraño cambio de humor hizo que Rachel se sintiera mal, se recostó sobre su cama e intento dormir pero no pudo.

**/Rachel… creo que yo también te quiero. – Q**

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Hey chicos y chicas que leen este fin, espero que les este gustando, recuerden cualquier queja o sugerencia háganmela saber, buen inicio de semana a todos!  
>Saludos desde Veracruz Mexico ;)<em>

_Ningulo de los personajes me pertenece cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia._


	8. San Diego

**CAPITULO 8 "SAN DIEGO"**

Esa fue una de las peores noches en la vida de Quinn Fabray , se la paso escribiendo en ese pedazo de papel lo confundida que estaba, todo lo que sentía por Rachel estaba mal, no podía explicárselo, tenia miedo de que Rachel alguna vez pudiese enterarse de sus sentimientos, era su amiga, o al menos eso intentaba, no podía permitirse echar todo a perder, además Rachel ya le había dejado en claro que la quería …. Como amiga. Aunque ella quisiera y deseara ser algo mas que solo eso.

Al dia siguiente una nueva idea acechaba la linda cabeza de la rubia, dejar de sentir esas cosas por Rachel, ser su amiga y apoyarla en lo que fuese necesario. Al llegar al instituto dispuesta a tener que hacer sus labores diarias Santana López se acerco como ella tal como un huracán.

**Santana **– " Hey tu Fabray, donde demonios tienes la cabeza"

**Quinn** – "De que mes tas hablando?" .- (_Oh no, oh no estoy en serios problemas)._

**Santana **" Ayer, tu y Berry estaban en su momento romántico " - la latina comenzó a hacer señas con sus manos rápidamente – " Y … como sea, que te traes con Rupaul? ".

**Quinn** – (_Santana primero que nada, se llama Rachel, la verdad es que creo que estoy enamorada de ella y tu como mi mejor amiga debes saberlo y apoyarme en todo momento) – "_Emm yo… " (_Si tan solo fuera mas fácil de expilcar…)_

**Santana**- "Escuchame bien Quinn Fabray, esa enana y tu no pueden ser amigas, si estas con ella no estas con nosotras "

La cara de la rubia palideció rápidamente , por que las cosas debían ser tan complicadas , por que no solo Rachel podía enamorarse de ella y dejar completamente a Finn , mientras Santana y Brittany se convertían en sus damas de honor… Pero en fin.

Santana habiendo dejado muy claro su punto se retiro .

**Santana-** "Nos vemos en el entrenamiento Fabray, no lleves a uno de los siete enanos contigo".

Al pasar de las horas Quinn no podía dejar de pensar en Rachel, incluso en su clase de matemáticas en lugar de resolver la maldita ecuación comenzó a escribir su nombre junto a de Rachel, aun sin darse cuenta, pero cuando un pequeño chico gay se acercó para mirar, rápidamente cerro su libreta y la escondio.

**Kurt **–"Donde tienes la cabeza últimamente rubia? "

**Quinn**- "Parece que ese es el tema de conversación de todos últimamente no "

Quinn no tenia ganas ni siquiera de molestar al chico asi que decidio obviar sus comentarios.

**Kurt **– " Entonces, piensas regresar con el?"

**Quinn **– "De que me hablas Kurt ".

**Kurt **– " Tu y Puck, ayer, no lo niegues es obvio que esa canción se la dedicaste a el, la verdad es que era de esperarse, digo tienen una hija "

Quinn abrió la boca completamente no podía creer que kurt se atreviera a pensar que ella y Noah tenían algo.

**Quinn** – "Creo que te estas confundiendo Kurt, Puck y yo no tenemos nada, bueno solo a Beth pero solo somos amigos, buenos amigos."

**Kurt **– "Bien, entonces a quien le dedicaste esa canción".

Kurt llego al punto de lo incomodo al mencionar una serie de preguntas relacionadas con el misterioso alguien del que Quinn debía estar enamorada…

**Quinn **– "Basta, yaaa, Kurt, esa canción no se la dedique a nadie, ya esta, déjame". – Quinn tomo sus cosas y salio casi huyendo del salón de clases su único refugio fueron los baños de Mckenly.

La rubia permaneció escondida en el ultimo apartado del baño de mujeres, intentando calmar sus pensamientos, tener que elegir entre Rachel o Santana y Britt, no podía hacer eso, Rachel se había convertido en alguien sumamente importante en su vida y necesitaba estar con ella, pero por otro lado Britt y Santana eran sus mejores amigas, desde siempre habían sido solo ellas tres, no podía imaginarse su vida sin ellas, las cosas se le complicaban cada vez mas, cuando el timbre sono ruidosamente, tomo sus cosas, salio del baño se miro en el espejo en intento contener la calma, camino pausadamente hacia el salón del Glee Club, se encontró con Mercedes y ambas caminaron hasta llegar al salón y tomar asiento.

**Mr. Shue –**"Ok. Chicos comencemos el dia de hoy por decirles que hay una sorpresa para todos ustedes".

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron, exceptuando a Finn quien se encontraba un poco distante de los demás.

**Puck – **"Mr. Shue que haremos ahora?".

**Mr. Shue – **"Bueno, me alegra que lo preguntes Noah, dentro de poco se llevara acabo un pequeño evento benéfico en San Diego, tengo una buena amiga que trabaja en el comité y eh conseguido que New Directions se presente"

La emosion de todos se hizo evidente, no solo por poder presentarse y ayudar en un evento de caridad, sino por el hecho de poder viajar a San Diego…

**Mr. Shue – **" Me alegro que les agrade la idea, viajeremos el viernes por la noche asi que preparen sus cosas chicos nos vamos a San Diego!".

Durante el transcurso de la hora, mientras todos practicaban uno que otro paso para su presentación Santana no se le despego en ningún momento a Quinn, asi que no hubo oportunidad de hablar con la morena, solo compartieron un par de divertidas miradas, después la rubia fue casi arrastrada a las canchas de futbol para su practica con las cheerios, al finalizar su cansado dia, logro liberarse de Britt y Santana que misteriosamente habían decidido quedarse un rato mas en las duchas, cuando abrió su casillero encontró una pequeña nota.

"**Hoy no pudimos hablar, espero verte mañana "**

**Rachel **

A Quinn eso le basto para que su dia hubiese valido la pena, al dia siguiente la rutina se repitió exactamente igual, Santana no la dejaba acercarse al perímetro donde se encontraba Rachel aunque a la rubia eso la tranquilizaba un poco, asi podía aclarar sus sentimientos hacia ella. El esperado viernes finalmente llego, y con el el viaje a San Diego. Todos estaban en el estacionamiento de Mckenly esperando…

**Mr. Shue – **"Bueno vamos a ver, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, para nuestra comodidad los chicos iran con Emma y las chicas conmigo".

Todos abordaron los autos y después de unas horas de camino llegaron a un pequeño hotel donde se hospedarían. El señor Shue hablo con la recepcionista y arreglo las cosas para que todo saliera como lo había previsto.

**Mr Shue – **"Veamos, por cuestiones de presupuesto tendremos que compartir habitaciones "

Santana hábilmente tomo una de las llaves que sostenia en sus manos Mr Shue y tomo la mano de Brittany, desapareciendo antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo….

**Mr. Shue – **"Bueno entonces, yo , bien para que no haya problemas entonces, que les parece si Mike , Puck y Kurt duermen juntos, Artie y Finn igual, chicas ustedes y deben dividirse en dos cuartos"

La cara de Puck inmediatamente se dirigio al pequeño Kurt que un poco asustado tomo una de las llaves que aun tenia William y tomo la mano de Mercedes.

**Kurt **– "Lo siento profesor pero prefiero dormir con Mercedes que con esos dos"

Quinn pudo ver como todos tenían su habitación y solo quedaban Rachel, Tina y Ella sin una asignada y solo tenia una llave mas, el pensar que tendría que dormir en la misma habitación que Rachel no le desagradaba, pero Tina, bueno eso no estaba en sus planes. Mientras que Rachel se mantenía en completo silencio.. Tina tomo la llave y todas se dirigieron a su habitación, al llegar para sorpresa de las tres solo había 1 cama, las tres se miraron con extrañas e incomodas caras, bueno la cara de Tina mas bien era la misma de siempre... la rubia hecho a volar su imaginacion... Ella y Rach en la misma cama, con solo unos cuantos centimetros de distancia... y si no se podia resistir..?

**Notas de la autora**

MMM una sola cama, Tina, Rachel y Quinn juntas?... como ira a parar este inocente viaje a San Diego? .

Chicas y chicos que se toman la molestia de leer, les agradezco su apoyo, aquí estaremos actualizando mientras la inspiración nos lo permita, espero que les este gustando este fanfic, las actualizaciones seran los lunes y los viernes...

Saludos desde Veracruz Mexico ;)

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.


	9. El primer beso

**CAPITULO 9 "EL PRIMER BESO"**

Las tres chicas estaban mirando con cara de incredulidad a la única cama presente en la habitación, así que como ya eran pasadas las 2 de la madrugada, Tina tomo la iniciativa y pidió la orilla derecha, Quinn decidió ir a darse una ducha, es decir dormiría al lado de Rachel, debía estar presentable, mientras que la morena decidió ir a ensayar un poco , nunca es demasiado tarde para afinar su garganta. Cuando la rubia salió del baño vestía tan solo un pequeño short negro que le quedaba muy…. Pegado y una pequeña blusa también bastante ajustada, sobre la cama yacía una muy cómoda Tina que mas bien parecía un pequeño oso panda en su estado de hibernación, Rachel no estaba asi que decidió apagar la luz y recostarse un rato quería esperar despierta a la morena , pero termino cediendo ante el sueño y termino por dormir a lado de la pequeña Panda, unos minutos después Rachel entraba cuidadosamente a la habitación, al ver a las chicas tan cómodamente dormidas opto por tomar unas sabanas extenderlas sobre el piso e intentar dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel fue la primera en despertar, recogió la improvisada cama y se metió a bañar , una vez fuera se acerco para despertar a Tina quien después de un esfuerzo sobre-humano despertó y al igual que Rachel se metió a bañar, la única que quedaba sobre la cama era una rubia con el cabello despeinado, unas sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo y una almohada parcialmente mojada.

Rachel se acerco y descubrió la cara de Quinn….

**Rachel – **"Quinn, Quinn despierta " – la morena mantenía una tierna sonrisa.

Quinn se movia un poco parecía estar despertando de un largo sueño.

**Rachel** – " Vamos Quinn, se nos hace tarde despierta". – esta vez la morena se paro frente a ella haciendo un poco de burla con su posición de estarla regañando. – "Quinn Si no te levantas de ahí te voy a besar".

Quinn logro escuchar esa frase y no abrió sus ojos pero su corazón comenzó a latir inesperadamente rápido, seria capaz la morena de cumplir con sus amenzas?.

Rachel se acerco hasta el oído de la rubia y susurro.

**Rachel** – " Esta bien no me dejas otra opción "- (_Que conste que yo no quería hacerlo")._

**Tina **– "Oye Rachel donde dejaste las toallas ".

Ese grito si que saco a la rubia de su trance y se levanto apresuradamente la sola idea de que la morena estuviera tan cerca había echo que se pusiera muy nerviosa, Rachel miraba divertida como la rubia intentaba cubrirse con las sabanas.

**Tina** – "Rachel….? "

**Rachel** – "Ya voy Tina, están justo sobre la silla de aya " –dijo señalando el lugar preciso en donde se encontraban las toallas- "Vez? ". La chica asintió con la cabeza.

**Quinn **– "Rachel, yo, donde dormiste anoche?".

**Rachel** – "Eso no importa, ahora vamos levántate toma una ducha y date prisa tenemos que estar abajo en 20 minutos".

La rubia corrió a arreglarse y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba lista, todas bajaron a encontrarse con los demás quienes ya estaban desayunando, tina tomo lugar a lado de Mike, Quinn a lado de Puck y Rachen a lado de Mr. Shue. Animadamente platicaron sobre sus expectativas para ese dia, al finalizar tomaron camino para conocer un poco la ciudad, era una mañana soleada cerca de las 12 del dia, caminaban sobre Gaslamp Quarter Finn y Rachel se alejaron un poco del grupo parecía que habían arreglado sus diferencias, se les veía muy animados, por su parte la rubia camino divertidamente con Puck solo para evitar ponerse de mal humos por la escena Finchel que se dibujaba a sus espaldas, casi sobre las 5 regresaron al hotel, tomaron una ducha y se dirigieron a Balboa Parck donde seria su presentación, todos estaban muy emosionados por su participación.

**Presentador **– " Y desde Lima Ohio, New Directions".

Se escuchaba un enorme aplauso de un grupo de personas ubicadas al aire libre en el centro del parque…

Las chicas comenzaron con un remix de Halo y Walking On Sunshine que ya habían preparado anteriormente…. Todas lucían muy divertidas incluso Mercedes, al terminar la ultima estrofa los chicos aparecieron para cantar It's my life la gente parecía muy entusiasmada, asi que decidieron cantar una canción mas, Like a prayer , todos en Balboa Parck bailaron junto con los chicos, al parecer mucha gente hizo donaciones después de eso, había sido todo un éxito, al terminar la presentación todos bajaron muy animados del escenario Mr. Shue decidio quedarse un rato mas para ayudar, algunos chicos decidieron ir por su cuenta a ver San Diego de noche…

**Finn – **"Hey Rach, quieres venir conmigo y con los chicos a cenar? ".

Rachel miro hacia donde estaba la rubia muy animada platicando con un joven alto que parecía querer algo mas que una platica con ella.

**Finn** – "Rach…? , "

**Rachel – **"Si, si claro, vamos"

Quinn por su parte no podía ocultar el sentirse mal al ver a Finn todo el tiempo sobre la morena, pero estaban en su derecho, ella jamas podría tener algo con Rachel, pero tal vez el amor podía encontrarse en otro lado, quizá San Diego le tenia preparado algo especial.

Cuando ya todos emprendían camino hacia la cena, Rachel pudo observar como aquel chico se le acercaba de forma sugerente a la rubia, Rachel apretó con fuerza la mano de Finn, respiro profundo.

**Rachel **– (_Ese tipo que se cree, rayos Quinn, como puede gustarte a puesto a que es un don nadie )_

El chico le dio un delicado beso a Quinn sobre la mejilla y con el un papel con su numero telefónico, la rubia parecía feliz, después de despedirse de el decidió acompañar a los chicos a cenar, solo habían ido Puck, Finn, Mike, Rachel, Kurt y Quinn, los demás andaban en otro lugar…durante ese tiempo las cosas se pusieron muy tensas entre la rubia y Rachel, la morena desviaba la mirada todo el tiempo, cuando ella hacia un comentario gracioso todos reían menos su amada Rachel.

Al terminar de cenar los chicos paseaban por el boulevard.

**Mike** – "Les apuesto que puedo llegar desde aquí mas rápido al hotel que todos ustedes".

**Puck **– "Por favor, hasta Arti podría ganarte".

**Mike** – "Si, bueno pues Finn no podría siquiera correr unos metros"

**Finn **– "Que?, soy el Quarterback del equipo claro que puedo".

**Mike **– "Kurt… tu que crees?".

**Kurt** – "A mi no me metan en esas cosas ".

**Puck** - "Pues solo hay una forma de comprobarlo…." – El chico del mohicano comenzó a correr rápidamente.

Todos lo demás lo siguieron de inmediato.

Las chicas y Kurt se quedaron en el Boulevard, esperando a que regresaran pero al parecer no pensaban hacerlo así que decidieron seguir avanzando. Kurt podía notar la tención entre las dos chicas así que hábilmente desapareció sin que ellas se dieran cuenta. Quinn al notar que ya nadie mas estaba ahí, se acerco un poco a Rachel, pero esta se quito de inmediato, parecía algo molesta, el boulevard estaba completamente vacío, solo ellas y unas grandes farolas están ahí.

Quinn intento tomar la mano de Rachel para que esta se detuviera, la morena se detuvo en seco y volteo para quedar frente a frente con la rubia.

**Quinn** – "Que tienes Rachel" – preguntaba confundida

**Rachel** – "No deberías estar con tus amigas"

**Quinn **– " Que? Con Santana y Britt, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de donde se han metido"

**Rachel **– con una mueca en el rostro la miraba completamente molesta – "Ah, pues ve y búscalas , o quizás quieras buscar al chico de esta tade no Quinn..".

La rubia estaba sorprendida, Rachel jamas le había hablado en ese tono, su corazón comenzaba a romperse.

**Quinn **– "De que me hablas, Rachel, no, no entiendo "

Rachel se quedo en silencio mirando los ojos de la rubia, quien no soportaba mas eso, asi que dio una ultima mirada a Rachel y corrió hacia la playa. Rachel al ver la escena se comenzó a sentir mal, se quito las zapatillas y se dirigio tras la rubia, quien ya caminaba algo desesperada por la orilla del mar.

**Quinn** – (_Que demonios le pasa a Rachel, yo soy la que esta enojada, soy yo la que odio como mira a Finn, soy yo la que esta sufriendo, que derecho tiene a reclamarme cosas_)

**Rachel **– "Quinn.. Quinn espera." La rubia seguía avanzando aun cuando ya se había percatado de la presencia de la morena – "Quinn lo siento ".

En ese instante la rubia tomo un poco de aire se dio la vuelta y camino firmemente hacia la morena que la miraba con unos ojos cristalizados.

**Quinn** – (_No mas ya no mas Rachel Berry, ya no lo aguanto)._

La rubia se paro frente a la morena, muy cerca de ella, quien por ser mas baja tuvo que alzar su mirada para encontarse con la de una furiosa rubia, su mirada instintivamente busco los labios de la rubia, Quinn no pudo mas, su corazón palpitaba agitadamente, su mente le pedía control, pero su cuerpo no obedeció, velozmente tomo la cara de la morena con sus manos, amabas se miraron, ese momento estaba lleno de sentimientos encontrados, Rachel no pudo mas y se alzo un poco para por fin poder tocar los labios de la rubia, Quinn dejo que su cuerpo hablara y sostuvo firmemente la cabellera de la morena, Rachel en un intento por profundizar el beso tomo el cuello de la rubia , era un momento completamente mágico….

**Rachel** – (_No quiero pensar no quiero pensar…)_

**Quinn **– (_Esta pasando Oh por Dios esta pasando…!)_

**Rachel** – _(Dios se siente tan bien estar asi con ella)_

**Quinn** – (_SI, efectivamente Fabray estas estúpidamente enamorada de Rachel)._

**Kurt** –"Oh por Dios".

Ambas al escuchar la voz del chico se separaron dando un paso hacia atrás, la morena llevo sus manos a sus labios y la rubia su mirada a sus pies, ambas estaban sonrojadas, Rachel con su respiración agitada, volvió su mirada a Kurt que aun mantenía una cara de poker no pudo mas con la presión del momento y se echo a correr en rumbo al hotel.

Quinn se quedo paralizada, muchos sentimientos estaban en su corazón y en su cuerpo aun estaba el calor del de Rachel….por fin…por fin había besado a la morena…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Actualizo un poco antes, por que la verdad me moria por subir este capitulo, espero y la historia les este gustando, recuerden que cualquier queja o sugerencia me gustaría saberla…. Buen FinDe!  
>Saludos desde Veracruz Mexico ;)<em>

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia._


	10. De Amor y Miedos

**CAPITULO 10 " DE AMOR Y MIEDOS"**

Quinn inmediatamente callo sobre la arena y se sentó dejando que Kurt se pusiera a lado de ella, la rubia guardo absoluto silencio…

**Kurt **– "Wow, esto si que no lo vi venir" – abrazo a la rubia por la espalda y esta recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

**Quinn** – " Kurt, que debo hacer ". – la rubia comenzó a mover los dedos de sus pies para que las olas del mar los tocaran.

**Kurt **– "Que te esta pasando rubia ¿"

**Quinn **– "Creo, que me enamore de Rachel" - kurt se mostraba contento al escuchar las palabras de la rubia – " Y es es desesperante, no debería estarme pasando esto, Rachel esta con Finn, ellos, ellos se aman, Rachel jamas sentirá algo por mi, ahora mismo probablemente me odie, ahora la eh perdido, tuve que controlarme pero la bese kurt la bese y esos fueron los 50 segundos mas hermosos de toda mi vida, jamás me había sentido asi". – la rubia mantenía una de sus manos apretando firmemente la arena.

**Quinn** – "Kurt… " – volteo para mirar al chico – "Crees que Rachel me odie" – una lagrima callo de sus ojos – " Yo no podría soportarlo".

**Kurt **– "Oh pequeña, límpiate esa cara, cuando el amor toca tu puerta Quinn, es lo mas hermoso que te puede pasar, no creo que Rachel te odie "- la rubia miraba atentamente al chico – "A demás, tu no la estabas forzando a besarte, lo que yo vi esta noche fue…..magia, magia entre ustedes dos "- (_Ademas de ponis y arcoíris ….)_.

Quinn abrazo al muchacho con fuerza, tenia miedo de todo lo que estaba por venir, tenia miedo de lo que Rachel haría, o de lo que pensara, que tal si la odiaba, que tal si ya no quería ser mas su amiga, la rubia no podría vivir asi, tenia miedo, pero ese miedo se veía opacado por el cosquilleo en su estomago al recordar el mágico beso que había tenido con Rachel. Se mantuvieron en la playa por unas horas mas, ambos regresaron al hotel ya era un poco tarde.

**Kurt – **"Bueno rubia, pase lo que pase, recuerda que eres muy afortunada por que el amor llego a tu vida, además tu eres Quinn Fabray quien no se morirá por estar contigo… bueno excepto yo por que digo … ya sabes". Le dio un abrazo y se fue.

Quinn, camino a paso lento para abrir la puerta de su cuarto, llego y vio una nota sobre la mesa, se temía lo peor, cuando sostenía temerosa la nota una voz se escucho.

**Rachel –**"Tina?"

Quinn trago saliva se quito los zapatos, respiro profundamente y miro a Rachel quien se encontraba recargada sobre una de las paredes con sus piernas cruzadas, sostenidas por sus manos. El miedo invadió a la rubia, se quedo paralizada, jamás en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de correr.

**Rachel** – "Quinn "- miro con unos grandes e intensos ojos a la morena – " Acercate…".

La rubia dudaba de si hacerlo o no, pero al final termino avanzando hacia ella, se inclino para quedar sentada apoyada sobre sus rodillas… dirigio su mirada hacia la cara de la morena, por su semblante se notaba que había llorado un rato.

**Quinn** – "Rachel, yo, lo sien…"-

La boca de la rubia se vio callada por los labios de la morena que aprisionaron ese momento, apoyando sus manos sobre el cuello de la rubia, quien parecía no poder creer lo que sucedía, se aferro con fuerza a los extensos brazos de Rachel, profundizando ese beso y guardándolo en su historia. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario Rachel se separo mirando a la rubia con mucha ternura y abrazándola fuertemente. Quinn la rodeo con sus brazos dejando que sus corazones latieran al mismo ritmo.

**Rachel **– "Que nos esta pasando Quinn…"

**Quinn **– " No lo se Rach, pero tengo miedo".

**Rachel** – "Yo también…"

**Quinn** – " Rachel, yo, necesito explicarte muchas cosas, necesito que sepas que…"

La manija de la puerta comenzó a abrirse, la morena rápidamente se puso de pie, Quinn corrió hacia el baño …todo estaba en perfecta calma para cuando una algo pasada de copas Tina aparecia por la puerta con ayuda de Finn.

**Finn-** "Rachel, necesito ayuda…"

Rachel se paro y ayudo a Finn a poner sobre la cama a tina, detrás de la puerta del baño la rubia trataba de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer tina se había bebido un poco mas que unas inocentes copas y eso le estaba pasando factura.

**Finn –** "Oye "… acercándose peligrosamente a la morena tomándola de la cintura.

Rachel se hizo hacia atrás, quitando los brazos de fin de su pequeña cintura, mirándolo algo enojada.

**Rachel **– "Finn vete de aquí hablamos luego"

**Finn **– "Eso siempre dices Rachel, ya me estoy cansando de esto, nunca quieres estar conmigo, siempre hay algo que te importa mas, dimelo Rachel, que es tan importante para ti que no sea yo". – el tono del muchacho incomodaba a Tina quien se cubrió con una almohada y se durmió.

**Rachel** – " Finn basta, no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar, vete ya, luego hablamos ".

Finn muy molesto por el rechazo de la morena salio del cuarto azotando a su paso la puerta de salida.

Quinn cautelosamente se acercó a Rachel verificando que Tina estuviera dormida…

**Quinn-** "Estas bien? "

**Rachel** – "Ahora si… " miro a la rubia expresando una amplia sonrisa " Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir mañana hay que salir muy temprano para Lima"

**Quinn **– "Pueees si, pero dudo mucho que las tres vayamos a caber aquí" … señalando la cama donde tina se encontraba abarcando todo el espacio.

**Rachel** – con un tono burlon – "Esta bieeeen esta bien tu dormiras ahí y yo en la cama" – señalando un espacio en el piso y unas sabanas.

**Quinn** – "Es encerio?".

**Rachel** – "Siiii , yo ya me sacrifique anoche, ahora es tu turno". – rápidamente apago la luz y se metio a la cama o bueno en el espacio que tina había dejado disponible.

Quinn con cara de desaprobación tomo las sabanas y las extendió, preparando su improvisado dormitorio, se acostó a dormir, en su cabeza rondaban las imágenes de la morena y ella en la playa, de kurt dándole consejos, de los labios de Rachel, del olor de Rachel, todo sobre Rachel, estaba muy confundida, pero sabia que ese había sido el mejor dia de su vida, nunca, nunca lo olvidaría… pasados unos 20 minutos de no poder dormir sintió como una sigilosa Rachel se metia entre sus sabanas quedando de rodillas a lado de ella.

**Rachel **– "Puedo dormir aquí…?" – pregunto la morena mordiéndose el labio.

Quinn se ruborizo al instante pero supo manejar la situación cediéndole una de las almohadas, la morena se acostó frente a la rubia, despejo de su cara un mechon rebelde de cabello y se acerco para darle un beso en la frente a Quinn.

**Rachel** – " Buenas noches Quinn , mañana podremos hablar, hoy, solo quiero vivir este momento…."

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Hola chicos y chicas que leen este fic, que gusto que les este agrandando, me alegra saber sus comentarios algo bueno entre tanto revuelo que hay por los Monchele…¬¬"… en fin… Bonito inicio de Semana que esta sea una excelente semana Faberry/Achele para todas ;)_

_Saludos desde Veracruz, Mexico ;)_

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia._


	11. Como Decirlo

**CAPITULO 11 – " COMO DECIRLO "**

A la mañana siguiente Quinn despertó y contemplo a la morena dormir dulcemente sobre su almohada, saco su celular y tomo una foto, para recordar por siempre ese momento. La rubia no quería levantarse sobre todo por temor a como serian las cosas pero sabia que si alguien entraba , harían preguntas así que con todo el dolor del mundo se levanto y se dio una ducha, Rachel ya se había levantado y antes de que la rubia saliera ya había levantado la improvisada cama, Quinn se cambio en el baño y salio para encontrarse con una morena sentada frente a ella.

**Rachel **– "Buenos días Quinn" – sonrió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y ponía sus labios en la comisura de los labios de la rubia.

**Quinn-** "Buenos días Rachel "respondía la rubia igualando el gesto y depositando un beso en su frente.

Rachel entro en el baño y se dio una rápida ducha, ambas trataron de despertar a Tina quien amanecio con los ojos hinchados y con una terrible jaqueca, las tres prepararon sus maletas, pronto aparecieron en el comedor donde ya los esperaban los demás, la mayoría con unos lentes oscuros haciendo notar que la noche anterior si que se la habían pasado bien, Santana dirijo su mirada a la rubia que claramente se vio intimidada, Finn le hizo señas a Rachel para que se sentara junto a el y esta obedecio, la rubia hizo cara de puchero por eso, al terminar de desayunar los chicos había acordado ir a un juego de soccer asi que todos se pusieron en marcha. Quinn por su lado no quiso ir por lo que pido disculpas y se retiro a su habitación. Pasando 25 minutos una guapa morena apareció en la habitación de la rubia.

**Quinn-** "Rachel?, se te olvido algo?" – pregunto mientras la miraba sorprendida

**Rachel**- "Emm no la verdad es que no tenia muchas ganas de ir…" – dijo aun en la puerta

**Quinn **– "Ah, ya veo…" se coloco frente a la ventana que daba hacia la calle principal.

**Rachel **– "Quinn. Podemos hablar" – lo dijo con total determinación deseaba aclarar las cosas ya.

El momento había llegado….

Quinn se dio la media vuelta suspiro , camino hacia la cama y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, pidiéndole a Rachel que hiciera lo mismo.

**Quinn **– "Antes que nada quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasamos ayer, o en los últimos días yo.." – la rubia tomo entre sus manos una de las almohadas y jugaba con ella – " Rachel, no se desde cuando con exactitud, pero bueno yo… " – la rubia no encontraba las palabras exactas o perfectas para confesarle a Rachel lo que sentía.

**Rachel** – " Tu…. Que Quinn?".

**Quinn**- "Yo…" la rubia se quedo en blanco el aire comenzaba a faltarle, era tan difícil decirle a la chica que le gustaba cuanto la quería. Se moria de la pena, y la verdad es que hubiese deseado preparar las mejores palabras para ese momento.

Rachel comenzó a impacientarse la rubia pedia auxilio (no literalmente)

**Rachel-** "Escucha Quinn, si todo esto es una broma dimelo, yo… no necesito esto, yo no se que te pasa o que me esta pasando a mi, quisiera saberlo, pero si tu tampoco lo sabes no se como podamos solucionarlo "

La rubia miraba con temor a la morena que hablaba bastante rápido y mostrando su confusión, no quería que se enojara pero su miedo iba mas alla.

**Rachel **– " Quinn, me han roto el corazón muchas veces, se lo que duele, se lo que se siente, no quiero pasar por eso otra vez, no quiero que Finn pase por esto, si solo estamos confundidas si solo querías experimentar, si "

La rubia hizo lo único que humanamente estaba en su poder para expresar sus emociones, asi que callo a Rachel con un beso …. Pero la morena la esquivo hábilmente …poniendo distancia entre ambas.

**Rachel** – "No Quinn, no si solo estas jugando yo no puedo".

La morena espero a que la rubia dijera algo pero las palabras no se dejaban escuchar asi que tomo sus cosas y salio de la habitación.

Una muy confundida rubia quedaba con su cabeza hecha un lio sobre la cama, ¿que había sido todo eso?

**Quinn **– (_Bien Fabray BIEN! Ahora que hago… no quiero perderla, pero como le digo que estoy enamorada de ella…. Será mejor que acepte que todo fue un arrebato del momento, que me va lo de experimentar, que no era yo, lo que sea, Oh no Fabray lo has arruinado…)_

La rubia dirijio su mirada hasta su mochila corrió hacia ella y saco la pequeña libreta en donde desde aquella noche había comenzado a escribir sus sentimientos hacia Rachel, entonces fue cuando tuvo la maravillosa idea.

Cuando los chicos regresaron al hotel todos subieron a los autos para regresar a casa, esta vez el desorden se hizo presente , los chicos y las chicas se revolvieron, quedando Quinn y Rachel separadas, cada uno fue dejado en su respectiva casa asi que desde aquella conversación no vio mas a la morena.

Rachel estando en su cuarto repasaba en su mente una y otra vez sus pensamientos tratando de descubrir sus emosiones, por un lado estaba Finn el chico al que amaba, el amor de su vida, (al menos eso quería creer), pero por otro lado estaba Quinn , su enemiga, la chica que le hizo la vida imposible, pero que con un solo beso la había echo temblar, que con una mirada la dejaba sin aliento y por su sonrisa de ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero la rubia no había dado señales de tener claro lo que estaba pasando y Rachel no podía arriesgarse a perder a Finn por lo que tal vez fuese… un simple juego de la rubia.

**/ **_**Rach, lo siento espero puedas perdonarme, podemos hablar mañana? – Q**_

La rubia esperaba ansiosa en su cuarto una respuesta que tardo en llegar pero al final si que la recibió.

_**/ Espero ahora si puedas hablar… quiero oírte. – R**_

_**/Rachel, lo que te dije antes era cierto. –Q**_

_**/¿Qué cosa?- R**_

_**/ Que creo que te… ya sabes – Q**_

_**/No, no lo se por eso quiero oírte decirlo – R**_

_**/ No puedo - Q**_

_**/Por que no? :S –R**_

_**/No se como decirlo – Q**_

_**/Entiendeme… ayúdame – Q**_

Rachel sonrio ante lo tierna que podía ser la rubia cuando se lo proponía …

_**/Hablamos mañana…. Duerme bien – R**_

_**/PD. … : )- R**_

A la mañana siguiente las clases pasaron con normalidad, la rubia intento por todos los medios hablar con la morena pero no pudo, asi que su única oportunidad era en el salón del Glee Club, sabia que era ese momento o nunca.

Una hora antes le pidió ayuda a Kurt.

**Kurt **– "Rubia que pasa por que tan nerviosa"

**Quinn** – "Kurt necesito tu ayuda, puedo confiar en ti? "

**Kurt** – "Es sobre Rachel?"

**Quinn** – "Si, necesito que le entregues esto, y esta nota, por favor no la vayas a leer, que no pase de esta hora podrías?"

El chico asintió y justo como lo prometio busco a Rachel y le entrego la nota y la libreta de Quinn. Rachel se salto su clase de matemáticas aplicada que no era su favorita, para poder leer aquello que parecía ser tan importante.

"**Rach, se que en persona no podre nunca expresarte lo que me esta pasando, pero espero estas palabras hablen mas por mi "**

La chica se sumergio entre las muchas hojas que había en la libreta, cada una la hacia tener una sonrisa diferente y su corazón bombeaba a mil, en cada hoja podía leer los sentimientos que Quinn iba descubriendo por ella cada dia, dejándola sin palabras, la rubia no podía estar jugando con eso. Al tocar el timbre Rachel se dirigio al Glee club, esta vez no tomo lugar junto a Finn prefirió sentarse atrás de Mercedes. Lo que a todos les extraño. Poco después llego la rubia quien parecía estar algo nerviosa. Kurt le hizo señales de apoyo lo que la reconfortaba un poco, lo que estaba por venir jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

**Mr Shue – "**Chicos hoy me alegra que estén todos , bueno a excepción de Santana y Brittany que no tengo idea donde estén, pero Quinn hoy quiere compartirnos algo… Quinn".

La morena trago saliva, acaso le diría lo que sentía frente a todos?, seria posible que Quinn Fabray se le declarara estando todos sus amigos presentes.

**Quinn – **" Yo, solo, bueno, " –baja su mirada- " quisiera que esto fuera suficiente explicación…" – la música comenzó a sonar.

**you never know how much i really love you**

**you'll never know how much i really care.**

**listen, do you want to know a secret?**

Miro a todos como intentando tomar confianza, Rachel la miraba fijamente….

**do you promise not to tell?**

**woh, woh, wohcloser,**

**let me whisper in your ear**

**say the words you long to hear**

Quinn miro fijamente a Rachel…..

**i'm in love with **

**listen, do you want to know a secret?**

**do you promise not to tell?**

**woh, woh, woh closer,**

**let me whisper in your ear**

**say the words you long to hear**

**i'm in love with you.**

Al terminar todos aplaudieron , nadie al parecer, había notado para quien iba dirigida la canción, exceptuando a Puck que puso cara de comprender muchas cosas, Quinn respiraba agitadamente, con su cara sonrosada, Rachel no pudo mas y se puso de pie…

Antes de que Rachel pudiera avanzar lo suficiente Puck, se lanzo para atrapar a la rubia entre sus enormes brazos y levantarla por el aire, previniendo asi que Rachel hiciera algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse. Mr. Shue Felicito a Quinn por su bella participación y estuvo hablando un rato sobre sus planes para las nacionales… La morena estaba sentada, mirando desde lejos a Quinn, quien platicaba animadamente con Puck como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

**Puck –**" Oye rubia no sabia que seguías enamorada de mi" - dijo el joven del mohicano con una cara de galan.

**Quinn** – "Que?, yo? No no no no te confundas Puck ".

**Puck** – "Que… no me digas que me has cambiado por cierta morena de ojos grandes con la que yo salía ?" – le susurro al oído a la rubia

Quinn instintivamente miro para todos lados esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado el comentario del chico.

**Quinn** – " Estas loco Puck, no..!, que tontería dices".

**Puck** – "Por favor rubia se te cae la baba por la morena de aya…" – dijo riendo divertido por poder poner a la rubia nerviosa. –"Hey, mírame…" – sostuvo la barbilla de la rubia – " Te apoyo completamente, nada me hace mas feliz que el verte asi "

Ambos se abrazaron, todos pensaban que entre ellos dos estaba ocurriendo algo, incluso Rachel por un momento sintió algo curioso en su estomago, un extraño sentimiento de nauseas y un poco de enojo. Pero cuando miro a Kurt y este le cerro el ojo entendió que tal vez no era como todos pensaban. Al terminar la clase todos salieron de la habitación, solo quedaban Kurt, Rachel, Quinn y Puck.

**Puck** – " Hey rubia… ve por tu chica " – le dijo dándole un pequeño empujón para que se acercara a Rachel que se encontraba de espaldas platicando con Kurt.

La rubia tropezó empujando levemente el cuerpo de la morena, quien volteo para encontrarse con la mirada apenada de la rubia.

**Puck** – "Hey tu porcelana por que no me presentas a tus amigas, vamos" – haciéndole señas a Kurt para que las dejaran solas.

Al salir Kurt cerro la puerta, Rachel miraba con unos enormes ojos color marron a la rubia que agachaba su cara con un semblante sonrosado.

**Quinn **– "Rachel… yo"

**Rachel** – "Quinn" – se acercó a la rubia, se coloco justo enfrente de ella, asegurándose de que esta vez ni una hoja de papel atravesara la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Alzo su cabeza y miro los ojos de la porrista, mordio su labio inferior. – " Jamas pensé que tu…."- "Tu de verdad sientes esas cosas por mi….jurame que no estas jugando yo no podría "

**Quinn** – "Shh Rach…." - la rubia tomo las manos de la morena entrelazando sus dedos, que aun temblaban por todo el contexto del momento- " Siente "- llevo una de las manos de la morena y la puso contra su "corazón" .

Rachel miro su mano y después miro profundamente a Quinn…

**Quinn** – "Es por ti, debes creerme " – mojo sus labios – " Yo creo que estoy enamorada de ti " – sonrió por que finalmente lo había dicho.

Eso basto para detonar en la morena una sonrisa , se alzo un poco y logro conectar sus labios a los de la rubia, en un profundo e inocente beso, que ambas sentían no debería acabar jamas, no había mas que decir el sueño de Quinn se estaba cumpliendo la morena no la estaba rechazando su corazón no estaba roto, todo lo contrario, jamás habría imaginado que todo lo que estaba sintiendo pudiese ser realidad. Cuando sus labios se separaron ambas tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros… El celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar.

….Llamada entrante Santana….

**Rachel** – "¿Qué pasa? "

**Quinn **– " Nada, es … debo contestar"

….1 Llamada Perdida ….

**Quinn** – "Bueno tal vez no era tan importante."- dijo guardando su móvil .

Kurt entro velozmente por la puerta…

**Kurt** – "Chicas lamento interrumpir su preciso momento pero a ti " – señalo a la rubia – "Te esta buscando Santana y a ti " señalo a la morena – " Te esta buscando " – hizo una pausa – " Finn".

La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, pero prefirió obviar sus sentimientos y apresurarse a salir de ahí, si santana lopez llegase a enterarse de aquello, con suerte las mataria, pero era mejor no arriesgarse a descubrir las cosas "malas" que Santana Lopez podía hacer.

**Quinn** – "Gracias Kurt" – miro a la morena – "Rachel…."

**Rachel** – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – "No te preocupes Quinn hablamos mas tarde?"

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, Rachel tomo el brazo de Kurt y ambos salieron del lugar, casi al instante Quinn corrió hacia las canchas de futbol para encontrase con Britt sentada sobre las gradas.

**Britt-** "Quinn! "

**Quinn **–" Que pasa Britt que haces aquí sola".

**Britt**- "Pues estaba esperándote, Sue nos ha citado a todas en la cancha de Básquet y Santana y yo estábamos buscándote , luego me perdi " – decía la porrista con una evidente cara de confusión.

La rubia sonrio al escuchar a la tierna rubia decir todas esas cosas

**Quinn** - "Oh Britt vamos "- tomo su mano y amabas caminaron hacia donde ya las estaban esperando – "Britt?"

**Britt **– "Que pasa "

**Quinn** –"Me prometes que pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi amiga?"

**Britt **–"Oh Quinn no me digas que Noah y Tu tendrán a otra bebe…!"

**Quinn **–"Que noooo!, como se te ocurre…"

**Britt-** " Entonces?"

**Quinn** – " No es eso" – comenzó a reir – "Pero seguirás siendo mi amiga?"

**Britt **–"Por supuesto que si, siempre seremos amigas Quinn, recuerdas, Tu, Santy y Yo seremos la triada perfecta siempre"

Ambas chicas se abrazaron para después caminar por los pasillos de McKenly…. La rubia no quería perder a sus amigas, no sabia como se tomarían el que estuviera enamorada de la diva.

Mientras tanto en el auditorio se encontraban Kurt y Rachel, el chicho sentado sobre el escenario y Rachel sentaba el la primera fila. El silencio se hacia presente.

**Rachel **– "Kurt… tu que harias en mi lugar?".

**Kurt** – "De que hablas?"

**Rachel** – " Kurt no se que hacer…." – decía mientras su mirada se perdía en el vacio.

**Kurt **– "Cariño cuéntame…" – dijo el chicho con cara comprensiva.

**Rachel** – " Tu mas que nadie deberías entender que tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo…."

Kurt bajo del escenario para sentarse al lado de la morena, tomo una de sus manos y con la otra abrazo su espalda el chico sonreía al recordarse a el y a la rubia en una situación similar.

**Rachel** – " Ella, es Quinn, Dios es la chica que todo el tiempo me hacia sentir mal, la chica que supuestamente me odiaba, hubo tantas veces en las que hizo que todo fuera gris para mi, tantas veces en las que no quería levantarme por las mañanas por que sabia que Quinn Fabray tendría un insulto nuevo para mi. "

Una lagrima comenzaba a bajar por las mejillas de la morena .

**Rachel** – " Y ahora, míranos, mírala, es tan linda conmigo, tan atenta, Dios no se en que momento nos metimos en esto… " - suspiraba – " Kurt esta mal que me sienta confundida?".

**Kurt** –"Rach, cariño, es normal que te sientas asi, pero te aseguro que las intensiones de la rubia son buenas, no creo que este jugando contigo ella también debe estar confundida"

**Rachel** –" Lo se, todo esto se ha dado tan de repente que hasta me eh olvidado de…."

Hizo una pausa y se puso de pie…

**Rachel**- " De Finn y de MI…"

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Oww.. no me podrán negar que a todas nos ha pasado no saber que decir cuando estamos frente a la persona que nos gusta…Pues a mi quería Quinn le esta pasando.. Recordemos que este es su primer gran amor._

_Espero que les este gustando el fic, gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios siempre es bueno saber que les esta gustando._

_Saludos desde Veracruz México ;)_

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia._


	12. El corazón es quien manda

**CAPITULO 13 – " EL CORAZON ES QUIEN MANDA "**

Rachel sabia que tenia que tomar una decisión, debía aclarar sus sentimientos, antes de hacer algo de lo que podía arrepentirse toda su vida, por suerte Kurt estaba ahí para ayudarla a escuchar a su corazón.

**Kurt** – " Rachel, se que no soy el mejor para hablar ahora, digo Finn es como un hermano para mi, pero tu eres como yo Rach, los dos tenemos sueños e ilusiones yo quiero lo mejor para ambos, ahora déjame decirte, olvídate de quien fue antes Quinn Fabray, dime… quien es Quinn Fabray hoy para ti…."

La morena guardo silencio por unos segundos, tomo aire y cerro sus ojos.

**Rachel** – " Quinn es hermosa, eso me asusta, sus ojos son muy tristes pero cuando estoy con ella tienen tanta profundidad, ella hace que se me quite el sueño, me saca una sonrisa cuando me dice que me quiere … " – titubea un poco- "aunque solo haya sido un mensaje de texto " – saca una leve carcajada – " Me hace sentir como niña de 3 años con su juguete nuevo , quiero descubrir y saber todo de ella, quiero agradarle, quiero que me abrace que me proteja, quiero que ella me quiera, Dios que me pasa " – comienza a decir sonrojada y riendo.

**Kurt – **"Oh Rachel "- abraza a la chica. – "Lamento decirlo, pero ahora dime… quien es Finn para ti."

**Rachel** –se sienta sobre el escenario mira hacia el frente – "Finn, Finn es mi amigo, el y yo tenemos una historia, hemos pasado por tantas cosas, yo no me imagino sin el, cuando Jessie me hizo tanto daño el me demostró que podía confiar aun en las personas, Yo creo que lo amo, es natural que lo haga, el es como un niño que necesita que lo cuiden, tengo miedo Kurt , pero últimamente el y yo hemos estado peleando y cada que lo hacemos mi corazón se rompe, no soporto estar enojada con el , pero discutimos por todo"

**Kurt **– "Que es todo?"

**Rachel** – " Me pregunta continuamente donde y con quien estoy, es demasiado inseguro, abecés eso me harta , yo también tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo pasar todo el día a su lado, no , esa no soy yo"

**Kurt – **"Oh Rach, cariño… sabes, creo que debes escuchar a tu corazón, solo habrá una respuesta…"

**Rachel** – "Y si esa respuesta no es lo que todos esperan".

**Kurt** – " Nunca dejes de hacer algo que te gusta solo por que a los demás no, te lo digo yo que tengo algo de experiencia en esto" – le cerro el ojo tratando de darle confianza.

Ambos permanecieron en el foro unos cuantos minutos mas, después, Rachel camino a casa, tratando de despejar su cabeza, al pasar por la casa de la rubia, las luces estaban apagadas y el auto de Judy no estaba, por lo que pensó que quizá la porrista aun continuaba en su entrenamiento esa tarde sus padres habían viajado a Los Angeles por algunos negocios, cuando se acercaba a su casa, pudo percibir un delicioso aroma proveniente de una aburrida rubia sentada sobre las escaleras de la entrada de su casa. Rachel se quedo mirando la silueta y camino velozmente hacia ella.

**Rachel **– "Quinn?, que haces aquí?"

**Quinn** – "Rachel! " – _(Bieeen pensado Quinn, ahora que le digo, Heey Rach creo que necesitamos hablar ya sabes, necesito saber como estamos) _– " Bueno , yo solo quería saludarte "

**Rachel** "Ohmm, Hola Quinn "- sonrió para pasar frente a ella y comenzar a abrir la puerta.

**Quinn **– se paro de inmediato – (_Excelente, home run para Quinn) _– " Bueno yoo ya me voy , nos…. Nos vemos mañana " - decía al tiempo que caminaba en sentido contrario al de la morena

Rachel sonreía divertida, una vez abierta la puerta …

**Rachel** – "Quinn quieres pasar?" – dijo con un tono de voz tenue que la rubia jamas hubiera escuchado de no ser por que estaba completamente atenta a lo que la morena hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Después de eso la morena entro dejando la puerta abierta incitando a la rubia a que pasara, dejo sus cosas en una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta, fue a la cocina y se sirvió un baso de jugo de arándano, regreso para mirar a Quinn quien seguía parada de frente al marco de la puerta esperando a que la morena se apareciera por ahí.

**Rachel** – "Que pasa Quinn…? "

**Quinn** – "Yo…" – la morena tomo de la mano a la rubia y cerro la puerta tras de ellas.

**Quinn** – "Donde están tus padres Rachel " – miraba a la morena que reia divertida frente a ella

**Rachel** - "Pueees, fueron a Los Angeles, tenían asuntos pendientes".

**Quinn **– " Crees que les moleste que yo este aquí sin su permiso?"

**Rachel** – "Wow Quinn tu madre si que te ah educado bien, bueno eso no importa , vienes? " – le dijo dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.

La rubia tomando un poco de confianza siguió hasta la morena que se dirigía a la ultima puerta del pasillo, Quinn reconocía algo del lugar ya había estado ahí antes, pero guardaba su distancia. Al llegar a la puerta la morena se giro poniendo una de sus manos sobre la Perijá y otra sobre el pecho de Quinn.

**Rachel** – "Prométeme que no te burlaras de mi cuarto… " – dijo con una mirada amenazante.

**Quinn** – "Claro que no… bueno al menos que tengas un poster gigante de Justin Biber " – la morena guardo silencio – "Oh por Dios, lo tienes?".

Rachel abrió la puerta y se dejo ver un amplio cuarto con paredes de acabados tono marfil, una hermosa cama con almohadas rosas, muchas fotografías de la pequeña diva, una lámpara azul fuerte y muchos recortes de escenarios y Barbra.

**Quinn** – " Tal como lo imagine " – sonrió observando toda la habitación. –" Asi que… aquí es donde la pequeña diva de McKenly construye sus sueños? "

**Rachel **– " Oyee! Deberías considerarte afortunada " – la morena caminaba por la habitación – " Cuando sea famosa, podrás decir que has pisado el cuarto de Rachel Barbra Berry" – miraba seriamente a Quinn – " Solo piénsalo…."

Quinn miraba divertida a la morena fantasear con su vida futura, después de todo si que quería verla triunfar sobre los grandes escenarios. Asi que se sento sobre uno de los cojines que había sobre el suelo, cruzando sus piernas y mirando con atención a la morena. Que se coloco sobre su cama también de rodillas y jugaba con algunos muñecos de felpa.

**Quinn** – "Adivina que Berry ". –dijo en tono Quinn "bitch" Fabray

**Rachel**- " No me gusta!" – le arrojo una almohada – " prefiero que me llames, Rach " – dijo bajando la mirada y humedeciendo sus labios.

**Quinn** – " Adivina que Rach "- dijo expresando una gran y hermosa sonrisa – " La próxima semana iremos a la competencia de porristas, será genial, Sue dice que sera fácil ganar, tu que crees? "-

**Rachel** – Bajo de la cama y se acerco a la rubia, colocandoce frente a ella – " Puees, dudo mucho que las otras escuelas tengan a una rubia, hermosa y perfecta porrista con ellos" – suspira -" asi que si, será fácil ganar".

**Quinn** – "WOW, eso explica por que Sue quiere a Britt en el equipo" – dijo poniendo cara seria, para después comenzar a reir.

**Rachel** – " Cállate! "- dijo avenando de nuevo un cojin a la rubia .

**Quinn** – " Esto es Guerra Rachel…! "

Ambas comenzaron a pelear "amigablemente" con cada objeto que se les cruzaba, riendo divertidas por la situación, amabas terminaron completamente cansadas, la morena se tiro sobre una almohada que había quedado en el suelo y la rubia se recostó sobre el abdomen de la morena, dejando que sus cuerpos recuperaran las fuerzas. La rubia tenia a su alcance el brazo de la morena, asi que lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo , la morena cerro sus ojos dejando que la rubia hiciera lo que quisiera. Asi paso mucho tiempo hasta que la rubia rompió el comodo silencio

**Quinn** – "Rach, "

**Rachel** – " Dime "

**Quinn** – "Quiero estar contigo…" – la morena rápidamente tenso su cuerpo, levantándose con sus brazos ,asustando a la rubia, su cara era de póker.

**Quinn** – " No no no, no me malinterpretes Rachel…, me refiero a que quiero pasar tiempo contigo, quiero que me conozcas y quiero conocerte…." – la morena suspiro devolviendo el color normal de su cara – " Si tu quieres" – (_Di que siii… di que siiii!)_

**Rachel** – "Claro que si Quinn " -sonrio.

**Quinn** – " Yo se que todo esto se ha dado demasiado rápido, para mi es completamente nuevo por eso no te pido nada, solo que me dejes estar a tu lado, de cualquier forma " – (_aunque si quisieras de la forma que yo quiero seria mejor…. ) _– "Tu aun sigues con Finn y eso no lo podemos olvidar " – volteo su cara hacia otro lado - "Pero…" – volvió a mirar a la morena – "Quiero descubrir que nos esta pasando"

Rachel miraba embobada a la rubia decir su perfecto discurso, si que tenia habilidades esa porrista.

**Rachel** – " Gracias Quinn "- la rubia puso cara de no saber de que hablaba – " Por darme tiempo….no quiero jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, pero quiero escuchar a mi corazón, solo que por ahora no esta muy comunicativo…" – rio un poco para relajar la tensión – " No puedo prometerte nada por que , ni yo se que nos pasa…"

**Quinn** – "Dejemos que el corazón hable Rachel, solo vivamos esto…"

**Notas de la autora**

_Lo que dijo Kurt es muy cierto, "Nunca dejes de hacer algo que quieres, solo por que a los demás no les gusta"… apoco no es cierto?.._

_Gracias por sus comentarios e inbox, da gusto saber que hay gente por aquí _

_Buen inicio de semana saludos desde Veracruz, Mexico = )_

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia._


	13. El Efecto Lopez

**CAPITULO 13 – " EL FECTO LOPEZ "**

Después de la platica que tuvieron las chicas Quinn se retiro a su casa, feliz por el sueño de tener en un futuro algo con Rachel, la rubia apenas puso un pie fuera de esa casa y se determino a conseguir que el corazón de la morena fuera suyo y únicamente suyo, Finn iba a tener una gran, sexy y rubia competencia.

AL dia siguiente en McKenly las clases transcurrían de forma normal, solo que para las animadoras no había descanso pues en cada momento libre del dia Sue las obligaba a entrenar, aunque para las chicas eso solo las acercaba mas a ganar la competencia de Porristas, asi que para cuando tocaba la hora de ir al Glee Club, todas estaban desechas, sobre todo Britt quien apenas y podía caminar, las tres porristas habían llegado al salón cuando la clase ya había comenzado, asi que Quinn pudo ver a Rachel sentada en la primera fila como cada dia, con una radiante sonrisa, eso ,le hizo levantar un poco el animo después de todo esa era la principal razón para levantarse ese dia y todos los demás.

**Mr. Shue **–" Chicas vamos tomen asiento estamos en medio de algo importante " - Las tres chicas se sentaron juntas y Puck se les unio , el chico llegaba corriendo por la puerta – " Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos, bueno como sabran , el dinero no nos alcanza para viajar a la siguiente etapa asi que espero podamos recolectar algo de dinero"

**Artie – " **Em Mr. Shue, no creo que sea buena idea cantar en publico otra vez" – dijo el chico con cara de incomodidad.

**Mr. Shue – **" Oh vamos chicos donde quedo su espíritu!" – decía un animado William .

**Quinn** – " Oh… en la tercera pirámide de esta mañana "- decía por lo bajo la rubia

Santana y Britt apoyaban a la chica con la mirada…

**Finn – " **No chicos Mr. Shue tiene razón! " –se paro de su asiento para poder hablar con todos- " Debemos pensar en grande, esta vez vamos a ganar la competencia " – se mostraba emocionado.

**Santana – **" Vamos Cara de Feto quítate de mi vista, si no vomite por el ensayo tu si que harás que lo haga " .

**Finn – "** Lo dices por que tienes miedo de no poder recolectar nada de dinero " – lo dijo en tono desafiante.

Quinn se llevo las manos a la cara (_Perfecto FInocencia acabas de despertar a la fiera)_

Santana Lopez recobro energía en ese preciso momento.

**Santana** – " Mira Gran Oso" – movía su cabeza – " Puedo ganar mas que tu sin siquiera cantar "

**Mr Shue. " **Chicos Chicos"

**Santana – **" Mr Shue. Le tengo una propuesta, hagamos dos equipos uno donde este Finocencia" – mirando al chico con un poco de desagrado – " Y otro donde este yo, el grupo que junte mas dinero podrá cantar un solo en la competencia ".

Asi fue como Finn y Santana comenzaron una pequeña batalla por conseguir recursos, obviamente Britt había decidido estar con Santana, así como Quinn y Artie quien mas bien fue amenazado por López, Kurt también se quedo con ella, sabia que le combenia asi podría cantar un solo en las próximas competencias.

Mientras que con Finn se quedaron el resto.

Despues de eso, Britanny y Quinn se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de McKenly dispuestas a otro arduo dia de entrenamiento y explotación.

**Quinn **– " Oww Britt estoy exhausta, no tengo ganas de hacer nada y ahora con esa estúpida competencia entre Santana y Finn, no creo sobrevivir a esta semana"

**Britt**- " Pues, podrías ayudarme con mi maquina del tiempo y luego evitaríamos que Finn hable, asi no me hubieras dicho esto, pero si no lo hubieras dicho yo no lo habría hecho entonces …"

**Quinn **– " ¿De que rayos hablas Britt? "- decía la rubia con cara de no entender.

Mientras seguían en su camino Quinn vio a Rachel platicando con Kurt en el pasillo…

**Quinn** – " Britt, te veo en el campo, voy al baño " – sonrio la rubia.

Britt entendio y siguió su camino, la rubia se acerco velozmente vigilando que Santana no estuviese por ahí, se coloco a lado de la morena mirándola fijamente .

**Kurt **– "Rubia… pensé que tenias entrenamiento "

**Quinn** – " Oh, Si tengo pero quería saludarla"- miraba encantada a la morena – "Saludarlos… a los dos" – corrigió.

**Kurt.-** acomodo su cabello y miro la tierna escena que tenia lugar frente a el, Rachel miraba embobada el rostro de Quinn y la rubia parecía hacer exactamente lo mismo.

**Kurt** – "Estábamos hablando sobre lo que haremos para recaudar dinero, Rachel dice que cantaran en el parque y yo digo que podríamos pedirle dinero a un patrocinador tu que opinas? "-

**Quinn** –la rubia apenas y había escuchado al muchacho…- "emmmm"- mirar a la morena parecía mas importante que eso. –"Suena bien"- despertó de su hechizo – " Seguro que con el talento de ustedes terminaran ganando" .

**Rachel** – " Si eso es obvio, pero bueno Santana puede usar métodos poco convencionales con tal de ganar"

**Quinn **– " Eso es cierto, será mejor que trabajen mucho si quieren ganar " – _(la verdad la idea de hacer un solo no suena nada mal, incluso me evitaría una escena Finchel enfrente de mis narices, eso es! Si ganamos Finn no tendrá pretexto para cantar con Rach, BINGO! ) – "_Bueno chicos los dejo, Sue debe estar por mandar un ejercito a buscarme, nos… nos vemos mañana"- se despidió para avanzar por el pasillo.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir una mano jalo de ella para meterla dentro de un salón…

**Quinn **– "Rachel? Que haces?".

**Rachel** – (_ Oh, Oh, que debo decir…) _" Quinn… " – la morena sentía la necesidad de robarle un beso a la confusa porrista que tenia enfrente pero no había excusa, se supone que no eran nada, pero ni con esa auto explicación podía evitar querer hacerlo – " Yo…" – sus ojos iban moviéndose con rapidez perdiéndose en la mirada de Quinn.

Al parecer la rubia si que había captado el mensaje del cuerpo de Rachel, asi que se inclino un poco mirando los labios de la morena, poco a poco su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse , sabia que Rachel la había llevado ahí por algo, algo que ella también quería…ya no había marcha atrás.

Sorprendentemente el autocontrol de la morena fue mayor tanto que logro desviar ese beso. Quinn no entendía que había sido todo eso, había claras señales de lo que tenia que pasar, pero eso ultimo la confundió, se puso algo apenada por lo embarazoso del momento.

**Quinn**- (_Estupida Estupida Quinn… ahora que va a pensar Rachel! Tierra TRAGAME YA! ) – "_Rachel me tengo que ir si… hablamos después".

La rubia salió fugazmente de ahí, corriendo a toda propulsión.

….

Los siguientes días transcurrieron, Rachel y Quinn no habían vuelto a cruzar palabras, no por que no quisieran sino por que entre el entrenamiento de las porristas y sus clases Quinn no tenia tiempo para nada, solo alcanzaban a verse entre los pasillos momento en el que la rubia era seguida por sus amigas, asi que no habían sido los mejores días …. Era Viernes, El equipo de FInnn se había reunido en el parque de Ohio para dar un improvisado Show con el fin de recaudar fondos, Santana y su equipo habían acudido para ver a la competencia. Cuando Quinn llego un pequeño grupo de gente ya se había reunido en el lugar, eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, la noche comenzaba a llegar…

El sonido de las guitarras y una batería comenzaban a escucharse…

**FINN:**

**Every breath you take****  
><strong>**Every move you make****  
><strong>**Every bond you break**

**Every step you take****  
><strong>**I'll be watching you**

Rachel caminaba hacia Finn, tímidamente

**RACHEL:**

**Every single day****  
><strong>**Every word you say****  
><strong>**Every game you play****  
><strong>**Every night you stay****  
><strong>**I'll be watching you**

Quinn miraba entre la gente la escena (_ MUY BIEN, tranquila Quinn tranquila, respira solo están actuando… Te odio Finn Hudson!)_

Los chicos salieron para cantar todos juntos

**TODOS:**

**Oh can't you see****  
><strong>**You belong to me****  
><strong>**How my poor heart aches with every step you take**

Santana miraba disgustada el momento, asi que tenia que tomar cartas en el asunto…

**MERCEDES:**

**Every move you make****  
><strong>**Every vow you break****  
><strong>**Every smile you fake****  
><strong>**Every claim you stake****  
><strong>**I'll be watching you**

**FINN:**

**Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace****  
><strong>**I dream at night I can only see your face****  
><strong>**I look around but it's you I can't replace****  
><strong>**I keep crying baby please**

El chico intentaba hacer algo muy poco parecido a una coreografía… Mientras Mike si que montaba un buen numero….

**FINN Y RACHEL:**

**Every move you make****  
><strong>**Every vow you break****  
><strong>**Every smile you fake****  
><strong>**Every claim you stake****  
><strong>**I'll be watching you**

**Santana**: " Quinn quieres ayudarme un poco…! Vamos".

Apenas se había acabado la música de la canción que habían interpretado cuando al escenario subían Puck y Arti …. Cantando

PUCK Y ARTI

**A lalalala long**

**A lalalala long**

**A lalalala long**

**A lalalala long**

Finn miraba sorprendido… Santana lo había echo otra vez…. Al parecer la latina quizo aprovechar el memento para demostrar quien era el mejor… si, Santana Lopez había robado ese momento.

**ARTIE:**

**Standing across the room**

**i saw you smile,**

**PUCK:**

**Said i wanna talk to you-hoo-woo**

**for a little while,**

**but before i make my move**

**my emotions start running wi-hild,**

Detrás de los chicos aparecían Santana , Britt , Kurt y Quinn… quien no se sentía muy bien haciendo eso .

**My tongue gets tied**

**and that's no lie**

**i look in your eye-ye-ye-ye-eyes,**

**TODOS:**

**i'm lookin' in your big brown eye-yes,ooh ya**

**now got this to say to you, yeah**

**ARTIE:**

**girl i want to make you sweat**

**sweat 'till you can't sweat no more,**

**and if you cry out**

**i'm gonna push it sum more-ore-ore**

**SANTANA:**

**girl i want to make you sweat**

**sweat 'till you can't sweat no more,**

**and if you cry out**

**KURT:**

**i'm gonna push it push it push it some more**

**TODOS:**

**A lalalala long**

**A lalalala long long lee long long long,come on**

**A lalalala long**

**A lalalala long long lee long long long, ooh**

Todos en el publico estaban aplaudiendo y bailando al ritmo de la canción, Puck hacia gritar a mas de una chica en el publico con su baile y Artie estaba haciéndolo muy bien tratando de hacerse el galan.

Finn miraba todo muy enojado mientras Mike bailaba, había que reconocer que era muy contagioso el ritmo. Pero si había alguien que estaba disfrutando era una morena que miraba embobada moverse a Quinn al ritmo de A lalalala long long…. Quinn se movia muy bien y todos le gritaban, algunos chicos del publico comenzaron a gritarle cosas a la rubia.

**Chico **– "Hey Rubia sigue moviéndote asi…!".

**Chico** – " Oh Dios te pago 1000 dlls. Si bailas en privado conmigo"

Rachel Berry no podía evitar sentir ganas de golpear al imprudente joven del publico, sus fosas nasales se hacían mas grandes haciendo que respirara con profundidad, ese chico estaba disgustándola , había logrado lo imposible.

**Chico** – " RUBIA …. "

El chico no pudo seguir hablando por que el puño de Rachel Barbra Berry se encontraba justo en su nariz. Rachel miraba pesadamente al muchacho quien estaba sangrando… Mike al ver eso corrió para quitar a la morena de la escena, el chico del publico molesto intento pegarle a Mike y asi fue como comenzó una pelea entre todos los que estaban ahí presentes.

Los chicos que seguían sobre el escenario, rápidamente bajaron, para no verse involucrados en eso, ya que al parecer la situación se estaba poniendo complicada..

**Santana-** "Esto es a lo que yo llamo el efecto Lopez".- dijo la latina mientras corrían.

**Artie** – "El efecto Lopez?" – preguntaba .

**Santana**- "Siii a donde quiera que voy siempre habrá gente peleándose por mi, no lo puedo evitar".

**Puck **– "Oh se pelea contigo "- dijo por lo bajo.

Puck empujaba la silla de Arti hasta un lugar seguro… mientras que unos policías se acercaban para separar a la gente que se estaba peleando, el saldo de ese dia fue 2 personas en el hospital y 6 chicos en la cárcel, entre ellos Finn, Mike, Rachel, Tina y otros desconocidos.

Estando en el interrogatorio…

**Rachel **– "Mike, por favor por favor… no digas que fui yo quien empezó todo esto.." – le susurro al joven que asintió con la cabeza.

Un policía se acerco a ellos…

**Policia** – " Y bien… alguien me puede decir QUIEN DEMONIOS EMPESO TODO ESTO! "

Todos los chicos miraban asustados al policía. La morena se escondía tras la espalda de Finn.

**Finn** – " Rachel " –

**Rachel** – " Queee Yoo?, no no no " _ (Ay no.. esto quedara en mi historial, ya me vi en 10 años los periodistas preguntándome por mi etapa de rebeldía en la que golpe a un chico …. Aunque pensándolo bien tal vez seria una buena historia que contar el dia en que me entreguen un óscar o un Gramy)_

**Finn**- " No tranquila amor, solo te pregunto si tu viste algo…"

**Rachel** – " Emm no… yo no vi nada".

**Policia** – "Perfecto si nadie habla se quedaran aquí toda la noche…!"

Un profundo silencio se dejo oir, nadie quería comentar nada, por lo que supusieron pasarían ahí la noche.

Cuando todos los chicos se dirigían hacia un pequeño cuarto donde seguro deberían dormir….

**Policia **– "Señorita Berry…. Usted esta libre…. acompáñeme"

Rachel volteo incrédula y los chicos miraban confusos la acción.

**Rachel **– " Por que?... digo que bueno no pensaba dormir ahí…"- decía mientras caminaba junto al policía, Finn miraba la escena sin comprender mucho. Pero se tuvo que ir junto con los demás.

**Policia **- " Alguien pago su fianza…"- el policía abrió la puerta para dejar a Rachel salir…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_**Mori… Rachel peleándose con alguien por defender a la rubia.. que bonito x3**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y toda la buena onda, siempre es bueno saber que les agrada la historia, sus **__**Reviews**__** me dejan una sonrisa ^^ , en lo personal me agrada que las chicas vayan descubriendo poco a poco sus sentimientos….**_

_**Saludos desde Veracruz, México **_

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia. **_


	14. ¿A quien golpeaste Rachel?

**CAPITULO 14 " A QUIEN GOLPEASTE RACHEL? "**

Rachel camino para descubrir quien estaba tras la puerta, justo cuando levanto su mirada pudo apreciar a una Rubia que la esperaba preocupada en la sala de la jefatura… la morena esperaba que nadie se entera del bochornoso hecho de que ella había iniciado todo el numerito.

**Quinn** – " Rach" – se levanto de inmediato dejando que sus pies al guiaran hasta donde se encontraba la morena, dándole un fuerte abrazado que demoro mas de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado – " Oh por Dios Rachel, estaba muy preocupada, estas bien te hicieron algo?, tienes algún rasguño…? Dime quien fue y te juro que voy y …"

La rubia no pudo continuar hablando por que el policía las interrumpió.

**Policia** – " Señorita Berry debo recordarle que mañana debe estar aquí a primera hora… no se ah librado aun " – dijo el policía con tono de padre regañando a su hijo.

**Rachel **– " Si, no se preocupe…." – el policía se dio la vuelta – "Disculpe… mis amigos estarán bien?".

**Policia **– " Pues en tanto no empicen una pelea ahí adentro creo que si".

Rachel se relajo un poco, le preocupaba que algo les fuese a pasar, rápido se dio la vuelta para mirar a Quinn quien la miraba con adoracion.

**Quinn **– " Nos vamos?"

**Rachel** – " Si, necesito relajarme un poco"

Ambas chicas salieron de la comisaria, Rachel tomo su celular para llamar a los padres de cada uno de los chichos, para dejarlos mas tranquilos, después de eso ambas chicas caminaron por el parque donde ya casi no había gente, algo lógico pues eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada. Las chicas caminaban tranquilamente bajo las farolas que alumbraban el camino.

**Quinn **– " Rach? Que fue lo que paso esta tarde? "

La morena trago saliva…. Nadie podía enterarse de sus motivos…

**Rache**l – "pues no lo se, de repente vi como todos comenzaban a gritar cosas y " – miraba a todos lados nerviosa – " luego llego un policía y nos detuvo"

**Quinn** – "Ah, ya veo, me alegra que nada te haya pasado " – sonrió para si misma.

Ambas chicas llegaron hasta unas bancas en forma de círculos que estaban frente al lugar donde anteriormente había pasado todo. Quinn fue la primera en sentarse recostándose hacia atrás con sus ojos firmes en la luna que las cubria.

**Rachel** – "Quinn no me digas que piensas dormir ahí! "

**Quinn** – "No!, no para nada es solo que necesito descansar un poco, con los entrenamientos de Sue no puedo mas…" – decía mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se relajaba.

**Rachel** – "Bueno pues si que han dado resultados hoy estuviste increíble " - dijo un poco sonrosada y luego abriendo los ojos al máximo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho _(Excelente Rachel… )._

**Quinn **– "Bueno, solo fueron unos cuantos pasos, la verdad es que lo siento, no quería arruinar su presentación todo fue idea de Santana" – decía tratando de no emosionarse con el comentario de Rachel.

**Rachel** – " La verdad es que " – se recostó a la par de Quinn – " Fue muy divertido " – comenzó a reir – "No lo puedo creer nunca imagine terminar en una comisaria y menos golpear a…" – la morena se cayo – " a.. propósito de …" (_Ahora que digo…) _– " Cuando te vas a la competencia de porristas"

**Quinn **– decidió obviar el comentario de la morena seguro entre tanta gente peleando le había entrado el eufor y golpeo a algún desafortunado- " Pues el domingo por la noche , llegaremos a Rockford por la mañana y practicaremos un poco "

**Rachel** – "Rockford..? Que clase de lugar es ese?"

**Quinn** – " No lo se, espero no un lugar secreto a donde Sue nos quiera llevar…"

El silencio se hizo presente, las arduas horas de trabajo había cobrado factura a Quinn quien solo quería dormir, aunque sabia que un parque no era la mejor opción, pero quería estar ahí mas tiempo con la morena. Rachel por su lado , no tenia quien la esperara en casa, sus padres no estaban y aunque la esperaran era mejor estar ahí con la rubia.

**Rachel **– (_Vamos Rach, solo hazlo, solo hazlo, sola hazlo!...no lo pienses hazlo) _la mano de la morena busco a la mano de la rubia al principio con algo de miedo electrizando su piel por el contacto pero después de que Quinn apretara su mano fuertemente un suspiro se dejo escapar por parte de la morena, era perfecto, estar ahí bajo la luna, sin decir nada, dejando que un flujo de energía atravesara sus cuerpos, no había necesidad de decir nada, solo disfrutar ese momento. El rostro de la rubia era de una tremenda paz, su corazón latia fuertemente a la par que el de la morena.

**Quinn** – " Rach?, creo que deberíamos irnos, mañana debemos arreglar lo de los chicos…"

**Rachel** – " Un rato mas si?"

Quinn no dijo nada mas , solo permaneció ahí, mirando de reojo a la morena.

**Quinn **– (_Dios, es tan hermosa, es perfecta, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, su aroma, no puedo creer que estemos aquí, ojala asi pudiera ser siempre)_

**Rachel –**"Quinn… " – la rubia volteo para mirarla – " Cuando regreses de Rockford .. podemos tener una cita?"

El corazón de la rubia se detuvo… luego volvió a latir, se levando rápidamente, fruncio el ceño y miro a la morena.

**Quinn** – "Rach, estas hablando en serio? "

**Rachel** – "Si… yo, no, no eh dejado de pensar en nosotras desde " – sonrio –" El dia que me dijiste que me querias, antes tenia miedo, ahora también lo tengo pero, no quiero pasar mas tiempo preguntándome que pueda pasar… quiero que esto sea real, como ahora, como esta noche… "

**Quinn – **"WOW yo… que te ah hecho cambiar de opinión tan de pronto "

**Rachel** –" Digamos que … no quiero que le des bailes privados a nadie"

**Quinn** – "Que? De que me hablas.. si estas hablando de esa vez, yo te juro que solo fue por…" - Rachel la miraba extrañada – " No entiendo…"

**Rachel** – "Shhh… acompáñame a casa quieres? " – comenzó a sonreir.

Quinn extendió su mano para que Rachel se levantara, la morena entrelazo su brazo al de la rubia, era una escena totalmente adorable, a lo lejos se perdían las sombras de las chicas , al llegar a casa de Rachel, Quinn se paro enfrente de la puerta esperando a que la morena entrara, Rachel miraba profundamente a la rubia quien sonreía"

**Quinn** – " Ya quiero volver de Rockford asi este del otro lado del mundo o a unas horas " - jugaba con sus manos en los bolsillos.

**Rachel** – " Yo lo quiero mas que tu "

**Quinn **– "Buenas noches Rach"- la rubia se acerco para darle un beso en la frente a la morena, pero Rachel puso sus manos sobre la camisa de la rubia y se alzo sobre sus pies, cerro sus ojos y busco un beso en sus labios, pero no lo consiguió.

**Rachel **– "Quinn…!" – miraba enojada a la rubia.

**Quinn-** " Rachel…!"- miraba seriamente, aunque por dentro disfrutaba el momento.

**Rachel** – "Esta tarde tu… querias…."

**Quinn** – "Mmmm bueno pero que clase de chica da un beso antes de su primera cita?" – decía firme y seguramente.

**Rachel** – " Pero si tu ya me has besado…" – bajo su mirada apenada por sus palabras

**Quinn**- " No se lo digas a Judy, ella ah educado a toda una señorita.." – comenzó a reir… se acerco nuevamente y coloco sus labios sobre la mejilla derecha de la morena para después volver sobre sus pasos y dirigirse a su casa, antes de partir volteo – " Oye Rach…a quien golpeaste?"

La morena apenas escucho eso…

**Rachel** – "Buenas noches Quinn" – y cerro su puerta.

Quinn regreso triunfante a su casa, se metio a bañar y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes revisar su cuenta de Facebook. Publicando lo siguiente.

"Rockford 3 Ya quiero regresar…."

Al dia siguiente la morena fue despertada por la llamada de Mr. Shue, quien había ido a la comisaria pues todos tuvieron que ir a declarar, Quinn como buena "amiga", estuvo ahí presente. Todos estaban en un cuarto junto con los dos chicos que habían salido heridos.

**Policia** – " 2 herdidos, 6 arrestados, mas de 40 fugitivos … y todo esto como empezó?"

**Tina** – "El tuvo la culpa, el comenzó a golpear a Mike, nosotros solo lo defendimos"- decía la asiática señalando al chico de la nariz rota.

**Chico** – " No no no… la que empezó todo fue ella..!" – siii el momento había llegado el chico señalo a Rachel.

Rachel miro rápidamente a todos, para ver sus caras, pero la cara que mas le importaba era la de Quinn quien parecía sorprendida. Ella se encontraba con Santana, Britt, Puck y los demás sentados esperando que todo eso acabara.

**Santana**- " Wow… Berry si que debe tener la mano pezada ya viste como tiene la nariz el chico…"- le susurraba a Quinn, quien mantenía sus ojos abiertos al máximo.

**Policia**- "Haber haber basta "- decía para callar a los chicos quienes hablaban para tratar de defender a la morena - " Señorita Berry puede usted decirme que paso?"

**Chico**- "Yo le dire, estaba tranquilamente disfrutando del show" – miro a Quinn en ese momento – "Cuando esta salvaje se me vino encina y me rompió la nariz, luego todos estos comenzaron a pelear ".

Los chicos hablaban fuertemente ninguno creía que Rachel ubiese hecho algo asi, excepto Mike quien prefirió no decir nada…

**Policia **– "Berry …." Miraba fijamente a Rachel "que fue lo que paso…"Si no me lo explicas tendre que dejarlos otro rato mas aquí " – todos pusieron cara de no querer.

**Rachel**- "Esta bien esta bien Si Fui Yo! " – todos miraron inmediatamente a la morena, principalmente Finn y Quinn expectantes de lo que fuese a decir – " Pero es que este " – se puso de pie para señalar al muchacho – " Se estaba pasando con mis amigos y no lo podía permitir.." – dijo molesta

**Chico **– "Quee?... mentira" – se puso de pie - "Policia… "- volteo a mirar al hombre – " Yo solo estaba diciéndole a la chica de alla " – señalo a Quinn – " Lo bonita y sexy que era.." – miraba con cara de galán a la rubia quien ponía cara de asco – " Eso no es molestar a nadie".

**Rachel -** "Pues a mi me molesto! " dijo la morena firmemente – "Y si me van a culpar por defender a mi …" – se quedo callada – (_Que adjetivo debo ultizar para con Quinn…mi amiga..?, mi nueva chica de la que creo me estoy enamorando?)- _ "Compañera entonces hágalo…"- se cruzo de brazos manteniéndose segura y convencida.

Al final del dia, nadie tuvo problemas por que el dinero recaudado en el show fue utilizado para pagar las fianzas, los chicos regresaron a sus casas, todos necesitaban dormir un poco después de la fea noche que pasaron, por su parte Quinn no podía creer lo que Rachel había hecho, pero se sentía completamente contenta por que la morena la había defendido, no había un precio que ponerle a ese momento.

Ese dia las chicas tuvieron practica con las porristas, Sue no se cansaba de los entrenamientos, asi que todas estuvieron ocupadas, al dia siguiente paso lo mismo excepto que por la tarde las chicas regresaron a sus casas para empacar y salir rumbo a la competencia. Quinn no había hablado con Rach, en parte por que no sabia que decirle, además de que la morena no contestaba sus mensajes, el domingo por la tarde la rubia se metio a la ducha, comio algo tomo su maleta y justo cuando iba a salir se encontró con una morena parada frente a su puerta.

**Quinn **– "Rachel! " – miraba sorprendida a la chica – " Que …. Que haces aquí?".

**Rachel** – " Solo quería despedirme, te voy a extrañar Quinn " – rápidamente la morena se aferro a la rubia en un calido abrazo.

**Quinn**- "Oh vamos Rach, solo me voy unos días" – decía para calmar a la morena quien tenia los ojos cristalizados , a lo lejos estaban los padres de Rachel en un auto esperando a su hija, asi que tenia que guardar la compostura.

**Rachel** – "Tienes, tienes razón " – sonreía falsamente – " Quinn vas a ganar esa competencia y volverás pronto cierto? "

**Quinn **– "Claro que si, mi recompensa espera …" – aquella escena estaba llenado el corazón de la rubia, ver ahí a Rachel despidiéndola era algo con lo que jamas había soñado.

**Rachel** – "Quinn… me puedes dar un poco de agua… tengo un poco de sed".

**Quinn** – "Ahora Rach?…. Bueno si pasa "- (_ Agua? Enserio?...)_

Quinn dejo la maleta a la orilla de la puerta y justo cuando iba entrando a la cocina, la morena jalo su brazo y la empujo contra uno de los muros , alzándose rápidamente, uniendo sus labios contra los de la rubia, al principio no pudo reaccionar, pero Rachel insistia en alargar el beso, asi que pronto se adecuo a la situación, tomando el cabello de la morena, uniendo su cuerpos, aferrándose a aquel improvisado momento…Rachel fue la que corto el beso…

**Rachel** – " No podía esperar hasta tu regreso…" – tomo la mano de la rubia y la apretó con fuerza – "Suerte, gana por mi"- solto la mano de la atónita rubia, para después salir de la casa y marcharse.

La rubia siguió su camino hacia el autobús donde se encontró con Britt y Santana, el domingo por la noche había llegado y tenían que partir a su competencia. Cuando la latina y Britt se encontraban escuchando música compartiendo sus audífonos, la rubia deseo tener a Rachel ahí y poder hacer lo mismo, rápidamente saco su celular y decidió textear un mensaje.

**/Aun no me voy y ya te estoy extrañando… que fue lo de esta tarde Rach? – Q**

**/ mmm es lo que me debias después de golpear a un chico por ti – R**

**/ Te amo…. (**_**Ok no, no borra eso Fabray) / Te Quiero 3 - Q**_

La rubia no recibió respuesta a ese mensaje, tomo sus audífonos y se puso a escuchar canciones en el camino, al llegar, las chicas fueron a entrenar un poco, justo antes de la competencia Santana tomo una foto de las tres chicas vestidas de porristas y calentando para su participación, la cual no dudo en subir al Facebook, pronto los comentarios por parte de los chicos de McKenly se dio y también algunos chicos del Glee Club comentaban deseándoles suerte.

Antes de salir al campo Quinn recibió un mensaje…

**/Quinn… yo también te quiero… Go! – R**

Eso basto para que la rubia pusiera todo de si en la competencia y como era de esperarse , ganaron , Sue estaba orgullosa, aunque no lo decía, las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, el arduo trabajo había valido la pena, todas esas horas sirvieron para algo, las publicaciones en las redes sociales no se hicieron esperar. Rachel desde su laptop estaba al pendiente de todo, cuando vio la foto de las chicas y Sue sosteniendo el trofeo en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa, similar a la de Quinn en la foto.

Rachel regreso a su casa, esperando a que pronto Quinn pudiera regresar, cuando estaba en su cuarto sola, tomo su PC y comenzó a mirar las fotos de la rubia en Facebook, a medida que daba clic en siguiente, se preguntaba una y otra vez…

**Rachel **– "¿Cómo es posible que alguien como ella quiera estar con alguien como yo..?... es es un sueño?,- se recostó en su cama miro al techo y comenzó a sonreir – " Dios! Quinn Fabray esta enamorada de mi…!" - la morena salto de la cama y comenzó a brincar…

**Hiram **– "Rachel? Estas bien"- preguntaba el hombre tras la puerta.

**Rachel** – se quedo quieta – "No papa…" – rio para si misma – "Ya quiero que sea mañana !"

Cuando la rubia y las porristas regresaron a lima, todo paso tranquilamente, pudieron descansar del agotador viaje, eran las 3 de la mañana de un naciente jueves, Quinn no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama, no dejaba de pensar en cierta morena con dotes de diva que le quitaba la respiración, sabia que la promesa de una primera cita y aquel beso robado , eran pieza clave para atreverse a pensar en un posible futuro aunque cada que pensaba su estomago la mataba, un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo y su mente no dejaba se sabotear sus pensamientos, se moría por que ya fueran las 8 de la mañana para ir a Mckenly y mirar llegar a Rachel, se moría por que ella le sonriera, o por oler su perfume, la ansiedad era mas fuerte que el cansancio, la rubia estaba enamorada.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_**Hey chicos y chicas, gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta saber que piensan :3 estaremos actualizando para ustedes ^^ **_

_**Digamos Feliz Cumple a Dianna Agron .**_

_**Salduos desde Veracruz, Mexico ^^**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**_


	15. Déjate Conquistar

**CAPITULO 15 "DEJATE CONQUISTAR"**

Quinn no había podido dormir mas que 2 horas, pero para las 7:45 ya se encontraba por los pasillos de McKenly, situada casualmente por el locker de Rachel, repito, casualmente… cuando noto que Noah pasaba por ahí, entonces una idea llego a su mente.

**Quinn **– "Hey Puck…ven aquí" – llamo al chico del mohicano.

**Puck** – "Rubia, no me digas que ya te cansaste de ser vegetariana y te has replanteado el menú "- le giño el ojo.

**Quinn** – "No digas tonterías…! "- miraba nerviosa para todos lados bajando el tono de su voz – "Noah… que… que es lo que les gusta a las chicas, es decir… si tuvieras que llevar a una chica a su primera cita…que harías?" – ponía una mueca en su rostro .

**Puck** – "Oh pequeña Fabray! " – la rubia golpeo el hombro del muchacho – "Ouch!, has crecido tan rápido…" – decía divertido – "Bueno pues comúnmente la llevaría al cine o a bailar, yo soy muy bueno en eso… " – la rubia prestaba atención a las ideas – "Pero" – se detuvo.

**Quinn**- "Pero que? " –decía intrigada.

**Puck **– "Si tu cita es con Rachel Berry, no se que sugerirte" – cambio su tono a uno mas serio.

**Quinn** – "Por que?,que tiene de malo…?" -

**Puck** – "Ha! Con que si tienes tus lios con la morena eh" – la miro pícaramente- "Bueno ya, no lo se ya sabes ella siempre es algo…dramática y tiene un poco mucho de diva "- se encogió de hombros

**Quinn** – "Oye… no hables asi de ella " – (_Oh rayos ni siquiera somos nada y ya la estoy defendiendo, sigue asi Fabray! )._

**Puck **-" No no , no lo digo en ese plan, solo digo que deberías preguntarle a sus amigos que le gusta.." – se quedo callado -"Espera… Berry no tiene amigos" – decía con cara de haber descubierto algo.

**Quinn** – " Noah! Ayúdame! No se que hacer " – se recargo del hombro del chico.

**Puck **– "Tranquila Quinny, dame algo de tiempo, para el Glee Club tendras todo planeado "- le sonrió.

**Quinn** – "Gracias Noah eres el mejor!"

La rubia se sentía bien de poder platicar con Puck sobre lo que pasaba con Rachel, últimamente no podía confiar demasiado en decirle las cosas a Santana o Britt, no sabia como iban a reaccionar, asi que el que Noah y Ella pudieran hablar de lo que le ocurría con tanta naturalidad era un tremendo alivio, se sentía bien poder hacerlo.

El timbre sonó y se dirigieron a sus clases, a lo lejos miro a Rachel caminar por el pasillo junto con Finn, eso hizo que su sonrisa se apagara. Pero siguió adelante nada debía arruinar sus planes ni siquiera el gigante con dos pies izquierdos.

**Rachel **– "Finn ya puedes irte…" – caminaban por los pasillos.

**Finn** – "No , no Rachel, no hasta que hablemos y me digas que te pasa"

**Rachel** – (_Oh, veras Finn creo que me estoy enamorando de otra persona, ah si, si lo olvide, es chica, Oh creo que es Quinn)- _suspiro callando sus pensamientos – "Esta bien Finn hablamos en la siguiente clase quieres, ahora debo entregar una tarea "

**Finn **– "Bien, te busco…"

La hora de filosofía estaba transcurriendo tan lento que Quinn casi se queda dormida, todo por culpa de Rachel que se metía en sus sueños y no la dejaba descansar. AL tocar el timbre la rubia camino hasta el baño para poder refrescarse con un poco de agua, al salir miro a una apresurada morena caminar por McKenly, el corazón le latia con fuerza…. Corrió para alcanzarla, corrió lo mas que pudo. Pero no pudo, así que rápidamente tomo su celular para mandarle un mensaje, pero tuvo una mejor idea….

En el cambio de salón Rachel paso por su Locker y al abrilo una pequeña hoja color rosa callo al piso, cuando la abrió y leyó su cara mostro una enorme sonrisa.

" **Me debes una cita…. Esta tarde 8:00 pm en las gradas Q"**

Rachel se mordió el labio de solo imaginar que su esperada cita había llegado… finalmente. Esa tarde había descanso de las porristas por lo que la cancha estaría libre. En el Glee Club, Rachel esperaba ansiosa para ver a la rubia y poder obtener una sonrisa de su parte, que nunca apareció, lo raro fue que tampoco Noah, pero no quiso pensar mal, tal vez eran solo coincidencias, todos sus pensamientos no importaban ella tendría su cita.

Eran las 7:35 y Rachel moría de nervios, que tal si la rubia se había arrepentido y no llegaba, que tal si era una broma o si no , que tal si solo era un producto de su imaginación, que tal si …no quería pensar mas.

Puntual como siempre la morena llego a las gradas, todo estaba oscuro, tenia algo de miedo, generalmente siempre había luces, por su cuerpo le recorría una leve sensación de frio, producto de sus nervios… tomo asiento en una de las gradas, suspirando esperando a que su porrista apareciera, cuando de pronto el sonido de un micrófono se comenzó a escuchar acompañado por unas luces que recién se encendian…

Aunque en una muy borrosa vista, provocada por las luces, Quinn aparecía en el centro del capo, sentada y tocando la guitarra….

**You are my sunshine rice, my only sunshine yea****  
><strong>**You make me happy when skies are gray**

Rachel, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir….

******You'll never know dear, how much I love you****  
><strong>**Please don't take my sunshine away**

**The other night dear, as I lay sleeping****  
><strong>**I dreamed I held you in my arms****  
><strong>**But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken**

La chica dejo la guitarra y se paro para caminar hacia Rachel mientras Noah tomaba la guitarra para que siguiera cantando**  
><strong> 

**So I hung my head and I cried.**

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine****  
><strong>**You make me happy when skies are gray**

Se sentó frente dos asientos abajo del de Rachel para desde ahí terminar la canción.**  
><strong>**You'll never know dear, how much I love you****  
><strong>**Please don't take my sunshine away******

**I'll always love you and make you happy,****  
><strong>**If you will only say the same.****  
><strong>**But if you leave me and love another,****  
><strong>**You'll regret it all some day:**

Al terminar la canción Rachel no se movia de su lugar…

**Quinn** – " Yo no soy buena en esto pero si quiero conquistarte debo hablarte en tu idioma…"- se mordió el labio pero la morena seguía callada – " Oh por Dios no me digas que lo eh hecho mal " – (_Lo sabia, lo sabia quede como una tonta, Oh Fabray otra vez no!, Rachel Di algo…. )._

**Rachel** – " Eres perfecta Quinn "- sonrió al fin la morena…arrojándose a los brazos de la rubia.

**Quinn **– " Todo es por ti Rach, TODO es por ti…" – la morena cerro sus ojos había llegado a su corazón.

**Rachel **– "Quinn desde cuando tocas la guitarra…" .

La rubia se sonrojo…

**Quinn** – " EH?,… bueno la verdad es que Puck me dio unas lecciones pero después de Sol, Do y Re no me pidas que toque nada mas…" – dijo divertida.

**Rachel **– "De acuerdo… eres increíble Quinn".

**Quinn** – " No digas eso… aun falta lo mejor, vamos"- se puso de pie dándole su mano a Rachel para que la acompañara.

Después de eso, Quinn llevo a Rachel hasta el estacionamiento. La porrista parecía muy nerviosa.

**Quinn**– "BIEN Rachel prométeme que no te enojaras…" –tras su espalda cruzaba los dedos de su mano.

**Rachel** – " No podría…" – (_Jamas podría enojarme contigo)._

**Quinn** – "Bien es hora… vamos… " ambas se acercaron hasta una moto.. la rubia tomo un casco y se lo entrego a la morena sonriendo por la cara que había puesto Rachel.

**Rachel** – "No, no me digas que…." – abría su boca.

**Quinn **– "Prometiste no enojarte…" – decía a manera de suplica.

**Rachel** – "No, me sorprendes…" – sonrio – "No me digas que Puck también te dio lecciones hoy ,por que si es asi no me pienso subir…"

**Quinn **– " mmm no, eso si es merito mio, pero shhh es secreto"- le giño el ojo.

Quinn subió y arranco la moto….miro después a Rachel quien miraba indecisa.

**Quinn** – "Entonces… vienes? " – parecía totalmente encantada por el momento.

**Rachel-** " Es seguro?"

**Quinn** – "Pues… estarás conmigo y yo nunca dejaría que algo malo te pasara…".

**Rachel**- " Y si mejor tomo un taxi y nos vemos en donde sea que vayamos a ir..?"

**Quinn** – " Hay Diva déjate conquistar…." - extendió su mano para que Rachel subiera.

Rachel después de un rato de indecisión finalmente y resignada subio sobre los pedales de la motocicleta, apoyándose del hombro de la rubia.

Una vez arriba, Rachel se puso el casco y cerro sus ojos.

**Quinn** – "Rach… será mejor que te sostengas fuerte…" (_Sii..bien hecho Quinn fue la mejor idea que has tenido…)_

**Rachel** –"Esto es trampa…." – se aferro a la cintura de la rubia fuertemente, para después susurrarle al oído cálidamente " … Tramposa…." - Recostó su cabeza sobre la espalda de Quinn y cerro los ojos, al principio por miedo, después por comodidad…

Quinn comenzó a manejar…las luces de Lima se veían a todo su esplendor, el viento soplaba haciendo que Rachel pudiera oler el cabello de la rubia… jamas olvidaría ese momento.

**Quinn** – "Oye Rach si no abres los ojos te perderás de mucho " – decia mientras manejaba.

**Rachel** – "No quiero…!" – apretaba a la rubia.

**Quinn**- "Oh mira… Barbra dando un concierto al aire libre! " – sono emosionada.

**Rachel** – "Si quiero ,si quiero…! " – abrió los ojos.

**Quinn **– " Caíste " – sonrio.

La morena no pudo reprochar nada, pues la vista de Lima por la noche y el viento en su cara se encargaron de recompensar la espera de aquella cita.

De pronto la rubia detuvo la motocicleta.

**Quinn** – "Rach ya puedes soltarme " – reia, pues a pesar de estar apagada la motocicleta, la morena la seguía abrazando.

**Rachel** – " No quiero…. Y ni Barbra hara que te suelte esta noche…".

_**Notas de la autora.**_

_Hola! Bueno espero les guste este capitulo Quinn manejando una motocicleta :D es genial!_

_Les dejo el siguiente link con la canción que Quinn le canta a Rachel._

_Youtube ….. /watch?v=qy2EWUWs0M4&feature=g-upl_

_Una disculpa se que es algo corto el cap, pero solo deben esperar unos días para el siguiente. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios no hay nada mejor que eso ;)_

_Saludos desde Veracruz, Mexico ;)._

_Ningungo de los personajes me pertenece cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia._


	16. If I Feel

**CAPITULO 16 – " IF I FEEL "**

Despues de mucho insistir, Rachel finalmente bajo de la motocicleta, Quinn se abrió paso por unos arboles, llegando a una especie de cine al aire libre…

**Rachel ** - "Quinn… que es esto?"- preguntaba sorprendida por la serie de detalles que la rubia tenia con ella.

**Quinn** – "Pues digamos que alguien me dijo…. Que te gustaba Funny Girl y después de unos cuantos favores "- miraba hacia el cielo – "Consegui que la proyectaran esta noche"- miro a Rachel, sabiendo que la morena estaría contenta de escuchar eso.

**Rachel** – "Estas hablando en serio?"

**Quinn** – "Totalmente… ahora date prisa debe estar por comenzar…."

Quinn invito a Rachel para que se sentara en una de las mantas que estaban dispuestas en el suelo para las personas que asistían a mirar la película, la luz de la pantalla iluminaba tenuemente a los espectadores, las imágenes comenzaban a reproducirse, Rachel miraba con grandes ojos a su idola aparecer, la rubia por su parte aunque trataba de prestar atención a la película, prefería mirar a la morena que por si sola era un espectáculo, cada que algo emocionante pasaba, la morena se sorprendida o cada que algo triste ocurria, la morena lloraba. Repetía las líneas de Barbra las sabia de memoria.

**Quinn** – "Rach… cuantas veces has visto esta película…?"

**Rachel** – "mmm unas 30 veces…" – miro hacia abajo – "Este año…"

Quinn se sorprendía, de ver que a pesar de saber la película de memoria, la chica aun estaba encantada. Asi que algo bueno debía tener esa Barbra… La morena por unos momentos miro a su al redor, había varias parejas de diferentes edades mirando la proyección y sonrió para si misma al darse cuenta que nadie, ni chicos o chicas se comparaba con su acompañante, Quinn.

Al terminar la función, la morena y la rubia regresaron a la motocicleta…

**Quinn** – " Bueno y que te ah parecido este cine ambulante?"

**Rachel **– "Pues, la verdad me ah sorprendido, en realidad me gusto mucho"

**Quinn **– "Si un dia… yo hiciera una película, vendrías a verla?"

**Rachel** – "Quieres ser actriz Quinn Fabray?" – dijo sorprendida.

**Quinn** – "No, no para nada, no lo se, tal vez, directora, No digo que como James Cameron pero por que no intentarlo…"- dijo mientras subía a la motocicleta, extendiéndole el casco a la morena.

**Rachel** – " Wow tu podrías producir la película y yo podría ser Tu Barbra, seguro seria un éxito! " – la morena subio atrás de Quinn y entrelazo sus finas manos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia.

**Quinn **– " Tu crees?, tal vez hasta nos nominen a un óscar "

**Rachel** – " Oh claro que lo harán!, debo preparar mi discurso ganador…." – tocio un poco para aclarar su garganta – " Y ahora quiero agradecer a todos mis amigos de Lima por apoyarme , a mis padres, a mis fans en todo el mundo, a mis profesores "

**Quinn** – " De acuerdo de acuerdo y en que momento me agradecerás a mi?"

**Rachel** – "Oh cierto, Y a Quinn Fabray por la mejor noche de mi vida ". – La morena callo en cuenta de sus palabras y prefirió cambiar de tema – " Bueno y ahora a donde vamos Quinn? "

Quinn sonrio por el afortunado comentario de Rachel , pero prefirió obviarlo.

Rápidamente la rubia encendió su moto, se retiraron del lugar que estaba mas o menos a unos 15 minutos de Lima, al llegar a la ciudad otra vez, Rachel podía sentir que volaba, ahora ya con un poco mas de confianza podía darse el lujo de mirar la ciudad, contemplando la tranquilidad de la noche, la luz de las farolas y el viento sobre su rostro mas la compañía de la porrista hacían que fuera un momento perfecto. La morena pudo reconocer la calle por donde andaban era la de su casa, la rubia aparco una calle antes de la casa de Rachel.

**Rachel** – " Que tramas Fabray?"

**Quinn** – "Pues, no quiero que tus padres te vean llegar en moto, después no te dejaran salir conmigo otra vez…" – (_Si , salir otra vez contigo, eso es lo que quiero, mañana, pasado, toda la semana, todo el mes, siempre….)_

**Rachel** – " Otra vez?..." – dijo con la cara ruborizada, bajando de la moto – " Fabray deja tus cosas aquí y acompáñame…"

Ambas caminaron hasta la casa de los Berry.

**Rachel** – "Bien, vez ese balcón de alla…? "- señalo una ventana que se encontraba por un costado de la casa, La rubia asintió con la cabeza – "Bueno, pues anda y espérame ahí, no tardo…"-

**Quinn **– " Que? Y si tus padres salen y me ven , que les dire? "

La morena no contesto y rápidamente entro en la casa, Quinn no tuvo mas remedio que ir hacia el lugar donde había quedado con la morena. Pasando unos minutos, por la ventana se dejo ver Rachel, quien se sento sobre el barandal del balcón.

**Rachel **– " Oye romeo, por que no subes?"

**Quinn **– " Por que no bajas Julieta?" – comenzó a reir por lo ironico del asunto

**Rachel **– " No, no no, asi pretendes conquistarme Quinn Fabray… " – había dado en el clavo.

La rubia se ayudo de una maya para poder escalar hasta el balcón de la rubia, en el intento casi cae, pero no paso a mayores. Una vez tocando el piso del balcón la rubia puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas intentando calmar su respiración.

**Quinn **– " Rayos Rachel…me has hecho subir hasta aquí…Dios agradece que estoy enamorada de ti, sino, jamas lo hubiera hecho".

La morena se acerco hasta la rubia, tomo sus manos y las coloco sobre su cintura, obligando a Quinn a que se acercara un poco mas, puso sus manos sobre la cara de la rubia y dejo que sus labios se conectaran brevemente.

**Rachel** – "Lo se" .

Volvió a besar a una embobada Quinn, el beso poco a poco fue tomando forma, la respiración de la rubia se hacia mas rápida y el calor del cuerpo de Rachel emanaba con intensidad, la rubia apretó con fuerza la cintura de Rachel, acercado sus cuerpos mas si es que eso era posible, un gemido se dejo escuchar por parte de la morena al instante, cuando el aire era necesario ambas cortaron el beso, la rubia aun sostenía a Rachel entre sus brazos , cariñosamente la morena acomodaba el rubio cabello de Quinn, y miraba a detalle cada rasgo de su cara.

**Rachel **– "Dios Quinn eres tan hermosa" – sonreía

**Quinn **– " Dime que no estoy soñando "- la mirada de la rubia se hizo mas intensa y dejaba ver ese brillo especial de su mirada.

**Rachel **– la morena pellizco levemente el brazo de la rubia quien rápidamente se quejo – "mmm No, no estas soñando…" – reía.

La morena necesitaba sentir los labios de Quinn otra vez, así que dejando de reír e impulsivamente volvió a besar a la rubia, Quinn sentía como todo a su alrededor estaba girando, nunca antes se había sentido así, su cuerpo no obedecía, solo se dejaba llevar, por su parte la morena jamás deseo besar a alguien tanto como a Quinn esos dulces y rosados labios la volvían loca, no podía dejar de saborearlos.

Cuando se separaron Rachel tenia sus mejillas sonrosadas, por la mirada de la rubia que la hacia sentir sin armas.

**Rachel** – "Gracias por esta noche Quinn, te juro que jamás olvidare nuestra primera cita, quisiera que hubiese sido la primera de mi vida "

**Quinn** – " Tu, tu eres tan especial para mi Rach, gracias por hacerme sentir todas esas mariposas en el estomago, gracias a ti"

**Rachel** – "Te quiero Quinn" – abrazo a la rubia fuertemente.

La rubia se quedo palida, Rachel le había dicho que la quería , ni en sus mas locos sueños había imaginado algo asi, sabia que ese "Te Quiero" ya no era mas de amigas, ahora había otros sentimientos involucrados y ella deseaba mas que nada en este mundo, que Rachel la quisiera tanto como ella.

**Quinn **– " Yo también te Quiero mi pequeña diva" – le susurro al oído.

**Rachel** – "Quinn…. " - puso su cara seria y su tono de voz se aclaro – "Prometeme que no soy un juego para ti"

**Quinn** – "De que me hablas bonita?".

**Rachel** –" Yo eh sufrido mucho,en parte por mi familia, en parte la secundaria, Jessie incluso Puck o Finn a su manera , no me es fácil confiar en la gente, quizá por eso no tengo muchos amigos " – dijo rápidamente – "Pero, quiero confiar en ti, me muero por poder hacerlo."

**Quinn **– "Rachel… Te lo prometo, se que no es fácil confiar en mi y menos con mi bonito historial, pero te juro que hubiese querido que nada de eso pasara, que fuera otra Quinn Fabray sin tantos errores, sin tanto drama, desearía que me hubieses conocido en otro momento."

**Rachel** –"Eso nunca " – dijo con cara enojada – " Yo quiero a la Quinn Fabray de ahora, de hoy , yo quiero a la chica que es capaz de aprender a tocar la guitarra por mi, la misma Quinn que aguanta una película para verme feliz, la misma Fabray que me ah regalado la mejor noche de mi vida "- beso tiernamente su nariz – "Esa es la Quinn Fabray que yo quiero".

Rachel se separo de la rubia para poder ingresar en su cuarto, recargándose de una puerta corrediza que separaba su habitación del balcón, se detuvo ahí para mirar a la rubia que la miraba con tanta dulzura, como un pequeño mira a un cachorrito, la morena no podía pedir mas.

**Rachel** – "Quieres pasar?"

**Quinn** – " ummh no …" – rio –" Que clase de persona seria si entro a tu cuarto por la ventana en nuestra primera cita … "

**Rachel** – " Oh basta "- rio – " Tu y Yo hemos roto las reglas desde un principio…"

**Quinn** – "Pero esta noche me gusta tal y como esta, es hora de irme, mañana aun hay escuela y mi tarea de Biologia me esta esperando " – puso cara triste .

**Rachel** –" Ok.. Quien eres tu y que has hecho con la sexy porrista de McKenly?" – entre cerro sus ojos para enfatizar las palabras.

**Quinn** – "Buenas Noches Rachel " – movio su cara como gesto de ironia.

Se dio la vuelta para poder bajar, pero antes de eso, la morena corrió hasta ella , se detuvo y se paro de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de la rubia en un tierno, dulce e inesperado beso de buenas noches.

**Rachel** – "Buenas noches Quinn "- la abrazo para después dejarla partir…

Al dia siguiente las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad, las chicas no habían tenido tiempo ni suerte para encentrarse por los pasillos de Mckenly pues las clases no coincidían y para la rubia las horas habían transcurrido entre bromas con Puck y el sarcasmo de Santana quien no dejaba de molestarla por pensar que había vuelto con el chico del Mohicano, por parte de Rachel había sido toda una torutura estar separada de la rubia, desde esa despedida el dia de su cita no había echo mas que pensar en Quinn pero sabia que debía ser paciente, tenia dudas de hacia donde iba lo que tenían o iban a tener o que eran, que quería la rubia que todo eso fuera, sin embargo no quería apresurar las cosas, le gustaba como se iban dando las cosas, le gustaba cada dia ir descubriendo algo de Quinn Fabray que la enamorada mas…

A la llegada del Glee Club, la morena fue la mas rápida en entrar y sentarse justo en el lugar donde sabia que la rubia acostumbraba a sentarse, sin embargo para desgracia de la morena ,Finn se sentó junto a ella, tras unos cinco minutos llegaban Santana, Britt y Quinn quien inmediatamente lanzo miradas asesinas a Finn, para después percatarse de Rachel que la miraba de una forma sumamente dulce eso la tranquilizo un poco.

**Mr. Shue** – "Muy bien chicos, quiero felicitarlos por lo bien que han trabajado últimamente, creo que es tiempo de elegir las canciones que cantaremos en la competencia…"

**Santana** – " Y como siempre Rachel y El gigante serán los principales"

Quinn rodo los ojos, aunque amaba cada oportunidad en la que podía escuchar a la morena, definitivamente odiaba verla al lado de Finn, sin embargo no era absolutamente nadie para impedirlo, o al menos eso pensaba.

**Mr Shue** – "Bueno haremos un numero grupal asi que hay que ensayar mucho, que les parece si comenzamos"

Los chicos comenzaron a ensayar, Mike ayudando a Finn a hacer algo decente con sus pies, mientras Santana y Brittany ensayaban la coreografía, Rachel practicaba con las notas altas y los demás por su parte repasaban las letras.

Quinn se encontraba sentada en la ultima silla del coro, con una hoja donde venia la letra de la canción mientras todos se encontraban en su mundo la rubia únicamente podía mirar discretamente a Rachel sin que esta lo notara, incluso coreaba la canción que la morena estaba practicando, Rachel después de un rato pudo notar la fija mirada de la rubia y se sonrojo, de verdad necesitaba hablar con ella aunque fuesen 5 minutos, pero todos estaban ahí, no podía acercarse pues lo mas seguro es que acabara sobre ella. Asi que decidio seguir en lo suyo, no sin antes regalarle una amplia sonrisa a Quinn quien entendió el mensaje a la perfección .

**Kurt** – "Rubia, que discreta eres…" – dijo el chico poniéndose frente a ella.

**Quinn **– "Que?. Yo solo estoy … ensayando … esto" – enseñando su hoja de papel

**Kurt **– "Pues mira que raro, parece mas bien que estas coqueteando con Rach" – dijo divertido al mirar la cara de incomodidad de Quinn.

**Quinn** – " No , no , para nada "

**Kurt** – "Por favor Quinn te pones nerviosa apenas ella esta a unos metros de ti"

**Quinn** – "Eso no es cierto, es mas ,si de acuerdo me gusta ok, pero no es que este todo el tiempo al pendiente de que hace o deja de hacer "- decía para mantener su postura.

**Kurt **– " mmm segura"

**Quinn** – "Totalmente" – puso esa típica mirada de superioridad en sus ojos.

**Kurt **– "Bien… Rachel" – grito llamando la atención de la morena que rápidamente giro su vista al chico, Quinn mantenía su mirada fija en la hoja de papel con los ojos abiertos al máximo, que tramaba Kurt.

**Rachel **–"Que pasa Kurt…"

**Kurt **– "Puedes venir un segundo " – Rachel avanzo con un poco de miedo por la situación pero era el pretexto perfecto para estar cerca de Quinn.

**Quinn** –"Kurt que haces…" – jalándole la manga.

**Kurt** – "Rachel, querida, Quinn necesita un poco de ayuda con la canción puedes ayudarla, es que yo debo ir a …. Oh me llaman" – el chico rápidamente huyo del lugar dejando a la rubia totalmente sorprendida y con la mirada fija en su hoja de papel.

Rachel entendió que aquello era un mero pretexto, pero prefirió seguir con la hábil estrategia de Kurt, así que tomo asiento al lado de Quinn, tomo delicadamente las hojas de las manos de la rubia que palidecía ante esa acción.

**Quinn** – " No es necesario que me ayudes en realidad yo " – decía tímidamente

**Rachel** – " No quieres que te ayude o no lo necesitas " – lo dijo sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacia.

**Quinn** – "No me mal interpretes Rach " – sonrió – "Es solo que estabas ocupada, yo no quiero quitarte tu tiempo "

**Rachel** – coloco las hojas de papel sobre sus piernas y dirigió su mirada a la rubia regalándole una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice – "Ahora mismo… no hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar"

Jaque mate … la rubia sonrió inmediatamente mirando con total ternura a la morena que reflejaba el mismo gesto, el amor estaba presente en el aire, aun con todos a su alrededor el mundo estaba girando en torno a ellas. Rachel se levanto de su asiento , se dirigió al piano y llamo con la mano a Quinn, quien no dudo en seguir a la morena.

**Rachel** – "Bien Señorita Fabray … comencemos sus clases de música " – dijo en tono autoritario.

**Quinn **– "Oh no… no es cierto" – decía divertida por la actitud que había tomado la morena.

**Rachel** – " Oye! Intento ayudarte " – sonrio , Quinn asintió con la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación – " Excelente, ahora respira profundo y exhala " – la rubia intentaba hacer lo que Rachel decía, pero no lograba concentrarse – " Quinn!" – regaño a la rubia – " Concéntrate ".

**Quinn** – "No me pidas cosas imposibles "

Rachel – "De que hablas? Hay algo imposible para Quinn Fabray?" – aunque sabia perfectamente de que trataba todo.

**Quinn** – " Rach…" – dijo suplicando para no tener que decir sus motivos , la morena puso cara de no entender – " Si tu estas aquí no lograre concentrarme nunca "

**Rachel** – " Oh Fabray tienes un gran problema, como puedo ayudarte entonces?" – _(De acuerdo eso ha sido muy tierno, ahora mismo solo quiero abrazarla muy muy fuerte)_.

**Quinn** – " Mi problema tiene nombre y apellido " – menciono audazmente mirando con determinación a la morena quien se quedo sin respiración ante aquellas palabras, la rubia se alejó para encontrarse con Puck quien estaba sentado tocando la guitarra.

La morena se había quedado sin palabras, Quinn Fabray le decía abiertamente sus sentimientos, le demostraba que no estaba jugando con ella, que todo lo que estaban viviendo era real, aunque tenia miles de miedos e inseguridades, una solo mirada de la rubia lograba hacerla creer que aquello era posible, que su corazón esta vez podía soportar enamorarse con tal de tener a la rubia a su lado, jamás se había sentido asi, tan bien con alguien, le encantaba mirar cada día la sonrisa de la rubia, le gustaba la forma en la que la trataba, la forma en la que hablaba, la forma en la que bestia, pero sobre todo , le gustaba la sinceridad y la naturalidad con la que se estaban dando las cosas, definitivamente Rachel sabia lo que quería , pero tenia miedo ah decirlo…tenia miedo de salir lastimada, ya le había pasado una vez con Jessie, incluso con Puck o con Finn, pero poco a poco la rubia había llegado a su corazón, con tanta fuerza que Rachel Berry estaba totalmente perdida.

**Rachel** – "Mr. Shue " –alzo la voz, mientras todos la miraban - "Tengo una canción que quisiera cantar" – dijo mirando a la rubia rápidamente para después desviar su mirada a otro lado.

**Mr Shue**- "Excelente tenemos tiempo, hazlo Rachel"

Rachel camino hacia el pianista suspiro profundamente, después de todas las muestras de confianza que había obtenido por parte de la rubia esto era lo menos que podía hacer, finalmente cantaría para Quinn y por Quinn.

Las notas de un piano comenzaron a sonar acompañados por la expectativa e intriga de sus compañeros en especifico de Quinn Fabray quien miraba atentamente la espalda de la morena quien comenzaba a cantar.

_**If I fell in love with you**_

Miro directamente a Quinn, tangando saliva pesadamente, aquellas palabras salían de su garganta pero venían de su corazón.

****_**Would you promise to be true**_

La morena tenia una mirada triste tratando de expresar sus inseguridades

_****__**And help me understand**__**  
><strong>__**Cos I've been in love before**_

Recordando a cada chico con el que había salido

_**And I found that love was more**__**  
><strong>__**Than just holding hands**_

_**If I give my heart to you**__**  
><strong>__**I must be sure**_

Quinn tenia su mirada perdida en Rachel , no le importaba que alguien pudiera notar aquello, en ese momento lo único que pasaba por su mente era lo mucho que deseaba decirle a Rachel que ella nunca le haría daño._**  
><strong>_

_**From the very start**__**  
><strong>__**That you would love me more than her**_

La morena sonrio al decir esas palabras

_**If I trust in you oh please**__**  
><strong>__**Don't run and hide**_

Ahora su actitud era mas relajada, dándole a entender a Quinn que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

_****__**If I love you too oh please**__**  
><strong>__**Don't hurt my pride like her**__**  
><strong>__**Cos I couldn't stand the pain**__**  
><strong>__**And I would be sad if our new love was in vain**_

_**So I hope you see that I**__**  
><strong>__**Would love to love you**__**  
><strong>__**And that she will cry**__**  
><strong>__**When she learns we are two**__**  
><strong>__**Cos I couldn't stand the pain**__**  
><strong>__**And I would be sad if our new love was in vain**_

_**So I hope you see that I**__**  
><strong>__**Would love to love you**__**  
><strong>__**And that she will cry**__**  
><strong>__**When she learns we are two**__**  
><strong>__**If I fell in love with you**_

La canción acabo entre aplausos por parte de sus compañeros , Finn salio rápidamente del lugar esa canción definitivamente no era para el, estaba molesto, los demás chicos escucharon el timbre y salieron apresuradamente. Unicamente se quedaron Rachel y Quinn, quien no se había levantado de su lugar y no había dejado de mirar a la morena.

Quinn se levando de su silla y camino firmemente hasta la morena, estaban frente a frente, sus corazones latian al máximo, finalmente Rachel había dado lugar a algo mas, finalmente Quinn podía sentir que aquello era algo entre dos y que no solo ella estaba involucrada.

**Quinn** – " Antes de decir algo estúpido " – sonrio mirando hacia abajo –"Esa canción, era…." – fruncio sus cejas

**Rachel** – "Para ti "- la miro alzando su cara – "Totalmente"

**Quinn** – " Rach, jamás te hare daño, si tu, si tu, confias en mi, yo no podría dañarte "- decía con tristeza en su mirada.

**Rachel** – "No lo hagas Quinn Fabray o tendré que matarte " – sonrió para no hacer notar sus inseguridades.

**Quinn** – "Rachel te Quiero tanto" – abrazo rápidamente a la morena transmitiéndole el calor de su cuerpo dejándole saber que ella estaría ahí en todo momento, que no la lastimaría que la quería , que aquello era sincero, que podía confiar en ella.

Rachel abrazo a la rubia fuertemente, su corazón bombeaba rápidamente pero la calidez de los brazos de Quinn la hicieron sentir segura…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como ven las cosas van avanzando entre las chicas asi que no se desesperen ^^ solo disfruten xD_

_Gracias por sus reviews ustedes me motivan a seguir :D_

_Buen Inicio de Semana Saludos Desde Veracruz, México _

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia._


	17. Di que si

CAPITULO 17 " DI QUE SI "

Las chicas permanecieron abrazadas por un rato, para después separarse, Rachel, tomo las manos de Quinn y mirando fijamente a esos ojos color avellana dijo:

**Rachel** –" Hablare con Finn, no puedo seguir mas en una mentira"- decía con bastante seguridad.

**Quinn **– "Estas hablando enserio?" – (_Hudson Out!) _–" Estas realmente segura".

**Rachel **– "Bueno tu y yo… no somos mas que amigas " – (_Aunque si me pidieras ser algo mas… indirectas Quinn Fabray indirectas) _ - "Pero, no quiero estar con el cuando estoy pensando en otra persona".

**Quinn** – " Ah ya veo.. Jessie" – dijo divertida – " De acuerdo Rach, cuentas conmigo, hazlo cuando sea el momento adecuado"- _(Si!, que tal ahora.. vayamos y dile de una vez, asi puedo preguntarte algo que me muero por decirlo)_

Ambas chicas salieron del salón del Glee Club caminando a la par, muchos chicos las miraban, ver a Quinn y Rachel juntas era por demás raro, generalmente la rubia estaba insultando a la morena o situaciones de ese estilo, pero esta vez Quinn Fabray camina con tanta elegancia haciendo alusión de su belleza y casi podía apreciarse la presunción de caminar con Rachel.

**Puck **– "Chicas, mis dos novias preferidas " – llegaba Noah abrazando a las chicas y uniéndose a su caminata – "Que bueno que las encuentro, esta tarde hare una fiesta, ya saben casa sola, yo… ustedes" – las dos miraron con cara de incredulidad al muchacho – " Esta bien esta bien… Yo , muchos mas y ustedes , que les parece?".

Quinn esperaba a que Rachel dijera si iria o no, no quería comprometerla.

**Rachel** – " Yo voy" – dijo la morena con precisión – " Quinn?" – la rubia solo atino a decir que si con la cabeza.

**Puck **– " Oh Berry… con que tu llevas los pantalones en esta relación eh" – dijo burlándose de la rubia quien permanecía en silencio pero mirando fulminantemente a Puck – " Atrapada Quinny, nos vemos esta noche."

El muchacho se alejo y se dejo perder entre los pasillos de McKenly…

**Rachel **– " Como es que aun sigues siendo amiga de Noah, es decir el y tu… bueno es …raro"

**Quinn** – "Es mi mejor amigo… a veces siento que solo el me entiende" – decía con un poco de tristeza

**Rachel **– " Y yo que…" se quedo callada al mirar llegar a un Finn Hudson molesto.

**Quinn** – " Finn… bueno… nos vemos mas tarde " – sonrio a la morena y se alejo velozmente del lugar , ahí iban a detonarse bombas.

**Finn** – "Rach, me prometiste que hablaríamos, podemos ahora?" – decía el muchacho en un tono bajo.

**Rachel **– "Claro….".

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta las canchas de McKenly un lugar donde podía hablar sin que los molestaran.

**Finn **– " Que te pasa Rachel, has estado tan fría últimamente… no se si no te das cuenta o lo haces apropósito, hoy fue lo peor, dime, esa canción… no era para mi cierto"- pregunto con una clara muestras de miedo en su rostro.

**Rachel **– " Finn… lo lamento, escucha, ahora mismo no estoy en el mejor momento para estar contigo, no quiero lastimarte pero tampoco quiero hacerte creer algo que no es ".

**Finn** – "Pero Rach tu y yo nos amamos, todo estará bien, tu tu me amas lo sabes" – decía muy seguro.

**Rachel **– " Finn no me puedes obligar"

**Finn **– "No lo hago Rachel, nunca lo hare , yo te amo, no hago mas que eso, se que últimamente eh sido un idiota y eh sido un celoso, pero puedo arreglarlo, puedo cambiar"

**Rachel** – " Finn…" – decía tratando de no herir mas al quarterback

**Finn** – "Esta esta bien Rach, podemos darnos un tiempo tal vez necesitas estar sola pero promete que vas a regresar conmigo".

**Rachel** – "No puedo prometerte eso Finn"

**Finn **– "Tal vez, tu te gusta alguien mas".

**Rachel** – " No no es eso" –(_Si si lo es…) _–" Bueno escucha ahora mismo no quiero estar contigo no puedo, dame tiempo, no te prometo nada , no te quiero perder Finn "

**Finn** – "Esta bien, Rach haz lo que quieras" – el chico se fue muy molesto, tenia el corazón roto, nada dolía mas que una herida en el corazón.

Al terminar la tarde Rachel regreso a su casa, sabia que pese al mal trago que había pasado con Finn, una hermosa rubia la estaría esperando en la fiesta de Puck y esta era su noche, Rachel quería que lo suyo con Quinn diera un siguiente paso, necesitaba poder sentir que eran algo, ese termino medio entre la indecisión y el amor no le gustaba, ella estaba segura de que quería estar con Quinn Fabray pero no quería dar el primer paso. La morena se puso unos jeans ajustados color negro una blusa blanca y un sweater trataba de estar cómoda después de todo era una fiesta entre amigos. Sabia que Finn estaría ahí, por lo que se estaba preparando mentalmente. Al llegar la hora pactada, la morena acudió al lugar donde ya se encontraban varios de los chicos muy animados jugando y riendo, por lo que tomo asiento al lado de kurt , su amistad con los demás nunca había sido muy buena del todo y con los únicos que podía sentirse comoda era con Finn o con Kurt asi que muchas opciones no tenia. La tarde estaba pasando y dejando con ello a los chicos con un poco mas de alcohol en sus venas, Rachel estaba impaciente pues la rubia no aparecía por ningún lado mientras se levantaba por un baso de agua se topo con Finn.

**Finn** – " Rachel… te divertes?" – preguntando sinceramente

**Rachel** – "La verdad es que Santana me esta dando miedo" - señalando a la latina que se encontraba totalmente fuera de control.

**Finn** – " Si lo se… oh, no ahora ya están las tres" – señalo para que Rachel mirara a la puerta.

Por donde llegaba una hermosa rubia vistiendo un hermoso vestido en tono rosa que la hacia ver totalmente angelical. La morena no pudo hacer mas que respirar profundo para no hacer tonterías.

**Finn** – " Rach, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma ".

**Rachel **– " Un fantasma no, un angel si "- dijo con un tono de voz bajo – " Nos vemos Finn "- la morena se alejo para poder tomar ese ansiado baso de agua… al regresar de la cocina pudo mirar que todos se encontraban jugando a la botella lo que le parecido muy infantil, pero aun así decidió observar, mientras se ponía frente a Quinn… mirándola delicadamente en forma de saludo. La rubia respondió pero manteniendo su distancia.

**Santana** – " Hey Berry vas a jugar o te vas a quedar ahí…"

**Rachel – "** Esta bien" – era la primera vez que haría algo asi, pero quería intentarlo.

La botella giro y el primer momento a solas en el cuarto de Puck llego para Mike y Britt, Santana evidentemente se puso molesta y cada 30 seg estaba tocando la puerta exigiendo que los chicos salieran, después de 5 minutos los chicos finalmente se dejaron ver.

Otros de los que pasaron al cuarto fueron Finn y Santana, Santana no demoro mas de 4 minutos con el chico y salio rápidamente. Rachel se sintió un tanto incomoda por eso, pero no dijo nada después de todo ella y el chico ya no eran nada.

**Artie** – "Bien Puckerman es tu turno" - el chico del mohicano giro la botella que tras oscilar por unos instantes apunto directamente a la rubia.

Todos hicieron ruidos de burla, pues para todos Puck y Quinn tenían algo mas que una amistad, los chicos se dirigieron al cuarto de Noah, tras cerrar la puerta.

**Quinn** – "Noah ni se te ocurra" – poniendo distancia entre ellos, pues no era obligatorio que algo pasara.

**Puck** – "Tranquila rubia… seguro tu pequeña diva me mataría si me atrevo a acercarme "- dijo divertido mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

**Quinn** – "De que hablas "– se recargo sobre la puerta.

**Puck **– "No me digas que no viste la cara que puso hace un rato, creí que me mataría" – dijo frunciendo las cejas – "A demás mi nariz me gusta tal y como es ahora…"- haciendo referencia al golpe que alguna vez Rachel le había dado a un chico .

Quinn sonrió pues de verdad quería creer que Rachel se había puesto celosa de eso. Pasando 5 minutos los chicos salieron sonrientes pues habían estado hablando mucho. Todos en la habitación comenzaron a decirles cosas pero no pusieron atención. La cara de Rachel era mas bien de enojo, no miraba a la rubia pero miraba ferozmente al chico del mohicano.

Llego el turno de Rachel y giro la botella, Finn cruzaba los dedos para que le tocara con ella y Quinn cruzaba los dedos para que no le tocara con Finn. Finalmente la botella apunto hacia Santana. Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos incluso la latina que no lo podía creer, cuando las chicas entraron al cuarto Quinn no pudo evitar echarse a reir, seguramente serian los 5 minutos mas incomodos en la vida de Santana .

En la habitación Rachel se encontraba sentada sobre una cama que había, mientras miraba para todos lados menos hacia donde se encontraba la latina.

**Rachel** – "Yo…lo siento no " –

**Santana** – "No me hables enana" – decía en tono de molestia.

**Rachel **– "Ok"

**Sanatana **– "No respires Berry…! Ese sonido que hace el aire cuando sale por tu nariz me mata".

Rachel se puso mas recta y funcio las cejas, comenzando a mover su manos por la incomodidad.

**Santana** –"Maldita sea Berry quédate quieta "

Evidentemente se la pasaron mal pues sus caras lo evidenciaron al salir.

**Quinn** – "Santana… que es eso que tienes en el cuello " – dijo burlándose la latina, aunque en realidad no tenia nada.

**Santana **– "Cállate Fabray o no te iras de aquí viva" – esta enojada.

El turno de Quinn había llegado, era hora de poner en practica lo que Puck le había enseñado hace unos minutos, giro la botella y esta quedo de frene a Rachel. Quinn sonrio para si misma todo había salido como lo había planeado. La rubia se puso de pie y camino hacia el cuarto de Noah, Rachel dudo por unos segundos en si ir o no, pero al final termino dentro del cuarto.

Quinn se acercó lentamente a la morena que estaba recargada sobre la pared… coloco sus brazos sobre la cintura de Rachel atrayéndola hacia ella, pero Rachel puso distancia separando sus cuerpos con sus manos.

**Quinn **– "Que pasa Rach "- decía divertida pues sabia perfectamente que estaba sucediendo.

**Rachel** –" Oh, que que me pasa… acabas de estar con Puck y no se que habrán echo y ahora estas conmigo a que juegas Quinn?"- dijo molesta y hablando con rapidez

**Quinn** – " A lo mismo que tu y Santana supongo" – decía mientras trataba de acercarse.

**Rachel** – " Quinn Fabray estas insinuando que…" – no dijo nada mas, la rubia logro callarla con un beso fugaz que apenas y duro, pero hizo que la morena se quedara callada.

**Quinn** – "Calmate Rach, se que no paso nada, tampoco entre Noah y Yo, tampoco pasara nada entre nosotras " –dijo tratando de calmar a la morena – "Pero…. Te espero en el patio de atrás en 10 minutos " – sonrio dejando un calido beso en la frente de Rachel quien se quedo paralizada viendo como la rubia salía.

**Santana** – "Lo vez Fabray tu ni 3 minutos has tardado, nadie quiere a la enana" – mencionaba para que la rubia se girara, pero esta salio rápidamente de la casa, todos asumieron que las chicas habían peleado o algo asi, pues la cara de Rachel se mostraba confusa al salir del cuarto.

Asi pasaron algunas parejas mas mientras todos elevaban el nivel del alcohol en su sangre. Tras unos 15 minutos Rachel camino hacia el patio trasero vigilando que nadie la estuviera siguiendo. Al llegar vio una especie de columpio donde se encontraba sentada la rubia.

**Quinn** – " Que impuntual señorita Berry"

**Rachel** – "Que hacemos aquí Quinn?"- preguntaba la morena

**Quinn **– "Es hora de irnos…" – se puso de pie y extendió su mano para que Rachel la tomara.

**Rachel **– "Irnos…? A donde? "

**Quinn **– "Rachel si no vienes bajo tu propia voluntad tendré que secuestrarte" –dijo poniendo su cara seria, para después reír -"Vamos Rach no te pasara nada malo te lo prometo"

**Rachel **– "De eso esto segura "- Sonrió.

Las chicas caminaron entre las calles de Lima calladas, la rubia se moría de miedo por lo que tenia pensado hacer, tal vez, no era el momento mas romántico, ni el mas perfecto, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba que Rachel fuera algo mas que su amiga. Quinn siempre había sido la chica guapa a la que todos querían, la consentida de sus profesores , la niña de mama y papa, nada le había preocupado antes, incluso con su embarazo siguió manteniéndose firme, ahora en ese preciso momento se estaba muriendo de nervios por saber que diría Rachel a su pregunta, por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas, sus pies temblaban con cada paso que daba, su respiración se agitaba apenas sentía el calor del brazo de la morena rozando el suyo, sentía que podía arruinar las cosas pero quería intentarlo necesitaba hacerlo.

Llegaron hasta McKenly, lo que sorprendio a Rachel.

**Rachel **– "Que hacemos aquí Quinn?- preguntaba tratando de adivinar cuales eran las intenciones de la rubia.

**Quinn** – "Tranquila, Rachel, ven" amabas chicas caminaron por un costado, para después entrar por una puerta, dentro de la escuela estaba todo muy oscuro, pero Quinn hábilmente logro llegar hasta el auditorio de la escuela, prendió las luces, estaba tomando de la mano a Rachel y la llevo hasta la primera fila. Soltó su mano y mientras Rachel se sentaba ella subía al escenario y se sentaba frente a ella.

**Rachel** – "Piensas cantarme otra vez Quinn Fabray?" – preguntaba sonriendo por lo especial que se había vuelto ese momento.

**Quinn** – "No, esta vez no" – respiraba profundamente –(_Es ahora o nunca Fabray solo dilo, solo dilo, solo dilo, respira, respira, recuerda ahora o nunca)_ – "Rachel… quisiera decirte algo si me lo permites".

**Rachel** – " Entonces es cierto no? "- (_Lo sabia…! ) _ la rubia miraba intrigada a la morena –"Estas con Noah, lo sabia yo que estúpida…" se paro rápidamente.

**Quinn **– "No! Rachel no!, espera siéntate" – le dijo para que se calmara, la seriedad de la rubia se podía mal interpretar y Rachel echaba a volar su imaginación continuamente.

**Quinn** – " Rachel, no se exactamente como lo tengo que hacer, nunca lo eh echo ,jamas lo imagine" – comenzaba a reir tiernamente – " Se que siempre te hice la vida imposible, que siempre fui mala contigo, quizá por no querer aceptar mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero te juro que siempre has estado presente en mi vida, todo gira alrededor tuyo Rachel "- dijo con total sinceridad.

La rubia se paro y comenzó a caminar por el escenario.

**Quinn **– "Aquí fue donde me di cuenta que te quería, aquí mientras ensayábamos , mientras cantabas, mientras me moria de celos por verte con Finnepto" –Rachel comenzó a reir – "Lo siento"- rio también – "Rachel, entre estas paredes y las del GleeClub me di cuenta de que quería tenerte en mi vida, me di cuenta que eras tan importante para mi que tuve miedo y por eso hice cosas estúpidas de verdad lo siento" – la miro.

**Rachel** – "Quinn…."- intento interrumpir.

**Quinn** – "Espera, déjame seguir " – rachel asintió – " Pero me di cuenta que te quería en mi vida"- (_no solo como una amiga_ _aunque si es lo que quieres lo intentare)_ – "Rachel, tu eres tan especial, que no se como no te das cuenta de que todos queremos estar a tu lado para que nos ilumines con un poquito de tu luz, yo quiero estar a tu lado"- sonrio serenamente y respiro para calmar su nerviosismo, bajo del escenario para quedar frente a la atónita morena " Rachel Berry, quieres tu ser parte de mi vida, como yo quiero ser parte de la tuya"

**Rachel** –" Oh por Dios" – (_Soy yo, o se me esta declarando)_

**Quinn **– "Rachel Barbra Berry, quieres…"- (_Hazlo hazlo hazlo… corre…!) _ - " Quieres ser mi novia?".

Un silencio invadió el auditorio, aquellas palabras hicieron eco por un momento….

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Hola chicos y chicas, gracias por sus comentarios en FB y sus comentarios aquí… me encantan ^^ y mas cuando ponen… "Saludos desde…" = )_

_Espero que les haya gustado este cap, creo que todos hemos pasado por ese momento de nervios cuando queremos decir lo que sentimos y a nuestra pequeña Quinn le esta pasando._

_Concuerdo con *Pao_Vargas sobre Quinn ^^ yo quiero una para llevar xD_

_Saludos desde Veracruz, Mexico :)_

_Ninguo de los personajes me pertenece cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia. _


	18. Se mi chica

**CAPITULO 18 –"SE MI CHICA"**

NARRADO SEGÚN LA PERSPECTIVA DE RACHEL

_Nunca imagine que Quinn Fabray pudiera cambiar mi forma de ver el mundo, pero lo logro, quizá muchos esperan que el primer novio que tengas o el mas guapo, el mas rebelde el mas talentoso sea el amor de tu vida, yo también lo creía, crei que Finn era la persona que amaba, pero para serme sincera nunca sentí que el complementara mi vida, una diva necesita algo mas, pero Finn era tan dulce y me quería tanto, que yo también lo hacia, hasta que Quinn Fabray apareció de la nada cambiando todo. Ella siempre fue mala conmigo, desde siempre haciendo cosas para hacerme sentir mal, apodos, comentarios, acciones que me hicieron pensar que de verdad me odiaba, Ella siempre fue la chica estrella , la chica perfecta en algunas ocasiones me sentí mal por no ser tan bonita como ella, pero su mirada siempre estuvo apagada, sus hermosos ojos no brillaban, hasta que un dia pude ver en ellos algo que me cautivo._

_El dia que Quinn Fabray hablo conmigo como si fuésemos amigas , fue el dia que mi vida cambio, desde ese momento comencé a recordar todas las veces en las que mi mundo giraba a su alrededor siempre hablando de ella, siempre intentando destacar para que ella me viera, ese dia mientras cantaba "You Can't Always get whay you want" me di cuenta que por ver su sonrisa yo haría lo que fuese, al principio no sabia que sentía, pero después todo fue muy claro, Yo Rachel Berry estaba enamorada de Quinn, pero siempre tuve miedo a que me rechazara, siempre tuve miedo a acercarme…_

_Pero un dia todo cambio, un chico se acerco a ella y no pude evitar sentir celos, no pude evitar enojarme tanto que me porte mal con ella, cuando lo note no dude en pedirle disculpas y su respuesta fue un beso._

_Dios, yo deseaba tanto poder hacerlo, que crei que era irreal ese momento, estaba besando a Quinn Fabray!, pero cuando Kurt nos descubrió tuve miedo y corri, no podía aguatar la presión , las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido en cuestión de días mi vida comenzó a girar en su orbita, Quinn y Yo comenzamos a jugar el juego de gato y el raton, diciéndonos todo pero sin decir nada, necesitaba saber que sentía por mi, lo exigía, necesitaba escuchar que me quería tanto como yo a ella, pero no quería ser la primera en hablar, hasta que esas hermosas palabras finalmente se escucharon, ese dia supe que el verdadero primer amor es aquel que te roba el aliento, te deja sin palabras, con ganas de que el tiempo pase lentamente a su lado, con ganas de ser mejor , con la motivación de que el dia siguiente llegue para mirarle de nuevo, eso era lo que estaba sintiendo por Quinn Fabray, era amor… Solo debía esperar a que ella se decidiera y yo estaría para ella si me lo pedia. Por que yo Rachel Barbra Berry había caído perdidamente enamorada de Quinn._

**Quinn **– "Rachel… si no tienes una respuesta te juro que no quiero presionarte ni nada por el estilo…" – movia sus pies nerviosa esperando que Rachel dijera algo o emitiera algún tipo de sonido.

**Rachel **– "Estas hablando enserio Quinn , sabes lo que estas haciendo?"- (._Oh por Barbra esta pasado)_.

**Quinn **– " La verdad" – sonrió para mirar tiernamente a la morena. " La verdad no…pero me iba a morir sino te lo decía" – (_Tonta tonta…pero bueno ya paso…solo prepárate Fabray tu corazón se romperá en 5, 4, 3…) – _se mordía el labio nerviosa.

**Rachel** – " Quinn…." – (_Recuerda, escucha a tu corazón)_ – la rubia se movía desesperada por lo nerviosa que estaba. – "Quinn tranquila quieres…" – la morena tomo las manos de la rubia para que se calmara – "Quisiera pensarlo un poco sino te molesta" – miro a la rubia esperando su aprobación.

**Quinn** – "Eh, si, si esta bien lo que quieras Rachel" – sonrió fingidamente – "Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?".

**Rachel** – "mmm no, mejor yo te acompaño a la tuya" – sonrio para que la rubia quitara la cara de tristeza que había puesto.

Ambas tomaron camino hacia la casa de la rubia, Rachel cuidadosamente se coloco al lado de Quinn, entrelazando su brazo con el de la rubia, recargando su cuerpo ligeramente contra el de la porrista, adoraba ver Lima tan tranquilo por la noche, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y se podían observar las estrellas a la perfección, una leve brisa de aire recorría su cuerpo, el olor de la rubia entraba en sus pulmones llenándola de sentimientos, el silencio era protagonista, Rachel deseaba disfrutar de la compañía y protección de la rubia, mientras que esta tenia en su mente millones de ideas sobre lo que había pasado, finalmente se había atrevido a preguntarle a Rachel lo que tanto le importaba, finalmente se había vuelto vulnerable ante la morena… al llegar a la casa de Quinn la morena se detuvo bajo el pórtico de la casa. Se coloco frente a la rubia. Quito un poco de cabello que caía sobre la mirada avellana de Quinn, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

**Quinn** – "Buenas noches Rachel "- se disponía a depositar un beso sobre la frente de la morena, como era su costumbre.

**Rachel** – "Espera" – detuvo a la rubia. –"Hay algo importante que quiero decirte" – mojo sus labios y aclaro su voz.

**Quinn** –"Quieres pasar… mama no esta …" – dijo tímidamente.

**Rachel** –"NO!, Quinn Fabray estas perdiendo tu educación…" –sonrió.

**Quinn-** "Lo siento no era como…" – fue callada por la morena quien coloco su mano sobre su boca de forma sutil.

**Rachel** – "Quinn Fabray, no quiero esperar mas" –suspiro –" Esto es importante para mi, no se que vaya a pasar mañana, no se como reaccionaran los demás pero hoy es lo que quiero…"- sus ojos se iluminaron ,la rubia no comprendía las palabras de Rachel – "Quinn Fabray…tu…quieres ser mi chica?"- (_Dios que raro suena eso)_. – suspiro dejando que la tensión se fuera.

Quinn se quedo boquiabierta hace apenas unos minutos ella había echo esa pregunta, su estomago comenzaba a revolverse dejando sentir mariposas revolotear, el tiempo comenzó a ir mas lento, sintió un ligero mareo, miro los ojos marrones de la morena que la miraban con tanta dulzura, como jamás nadie la había mirado, con unos expresivos ojos que la hacían temblar.

**Quinn** – "Rachel… que?"- fue interrumpida.

**Rachel** – "Espero tu respuesta Quinn…" – se puso seria.

**Quinn** – "Si, yo ..claro, si, si…"- sonrió y alzo un poco su voz, la emoción fue tanta que abrazo a la morena con intensidad, dejando que sus cuerpos se unieran tanto como les era posible, por ser la rubia un tanto mas alta que la morena la alzo brevemente en el aire dejando que su cuerpo expresara toda la tormenta de emociones que vivía.

Cuando los pies de la morena tocaron el suelo, ninguna de las dos quiso terminar ese abrazo, Quinn dejaba que el sonido de la noche se colara por sus sentidos apretando sutilmente la cintura de la morena quien tenia sus manos sobre los hombros de Quinn, alzándose un poco para poder alcanzarla.

**Quinn** – "Esto es una locura Rachel…" – decía mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y abrazaba con mas fuerza a la morena.

**Rachel** – se separo de la rubia, aun sostenida sus manos – " No Quinn, una locura seria no vivir esto, no tengo idea de como serán las cosas, pero alguien una vez me dijo que cuando el amor toca tu puerta debes dejarlo pasar…"

**Quinn **– "Rachel … prometo no fallarte..!, te lo juro! " – decía emocionada.

**Rachel** – "Mas te vale Fabray, por que si me entero que sales con alguien mas, que piensas en alguien mas, que miras a alguien mas…" – decía mientras señalaba a la rubia con su dedo y la miraba profundamente – " No habrá lugar en este mundo y en esta galaxia en el que no te encuentre…"

La rubia tomo la mano de la morena con la que la señalaba, la llevo hasta su cintura como indicador para que la morena la abrazara, ella por su parte acerco a Rachel lo mas que pudo.

**Quinn** – "No pasara eso, por que no hay nadie en este mundo o en esta galaxia, igual que tu Rachel Berry".

Los labios de la rubia buscaron los de la morena, culminando en un tierno beso que hizo temblar a ambas, sus corazones sobrepasaban el límite. El hermoso momento se rompió cuando el celular de la morena comenzaba a timbrar.

Rachel – "Disculpa debo atender…."

Despues de la llamada de sus padres pidiendo a la morena regresar a casa….

**Rachel **– "Bueno es hora de irme…"- decía con desgana.

**Quinn** – " Lo se.." – miraba al piso.

**Rachel** – "Te veo mañana…." – sonreía –" Espero no cambies de opinión " – decía mientras caminaba en sentido contrario al de la rubia, manteniendo una gran sonrisa en todo momento.

**Quinn** – " Jamás!, no sabes en lo que te has metido Rachel" – alzo su voz para que la pudiera oir levantando su mano para decirle adiós…

La morena siguió su camino a casa, mientras Quinn se quedo mirando a la silueta de Rachel desaparecer. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que apenas y podía creerlo, pero finalmente había sucedido, Rachel y Ella eran novias, era un poco raro para las dos, pero sabían que era necesario ya no podían contra lo que sus corazones dictaban.

Quinn llego hasta su cuarto, la casa siempre estaba vacia solo eran ella y sus pensamientos, se recostó sobre su cama, saco su celular y miro la fotografía que había tomado a Rachel aquella noche en San Diego, suspiero cálidamente cuando en ese instante resivio un texto.

/ Claro que se en lo que me meti… – R

/ Espero no te arrepientas – Q

/ Jamas…. –R

La noche paso con lentitud para ambas.

El fin de semana se hizo presente, las dos chicas permanecieron sin contacto, únicamente vía SMS, pues tenían cosas que hacer cada una por su lado, pero en cada momento Quinn pensaba en la morena y ella en Quinn, todo se resumía a las dos, el miedo, el deseo, las emociones, ambas esperaban con ansias la llegada del Lunes, para bien o para mal.

En la casa de Rachel se encontraban todos sentados alrededor del televisior viendo una película como era costumbre los Domingos por la tarde, era "Orgullo y Prejuicio" , Rachel se mantenía atenta a los diálogos, con un pañuelo a su lado. Llorando en unas escenas.

**Leroy **– "Rach, tranquila es solo una película ".

**Rachel **– "Pero es que ellos se aman papa y no se atreven a decirlo".

**Leroy **– " Oh vamos pensé que hoy veríamos un musical o algo parecido"

**Rachel** – "Esto es mas interesante".- la morena siguió mirando la televisión.

**Leroy**- " Cariño, has notado que tu hija a estado rara últimamente" – mencionaba al otro padre de Rachel.

**Hiram** – " Pues ahora que lo mencionas si…"

**Leory** – "Ese Finn debe ser muy especial para tenerla asi"

Ambos comentaban mientras observaban a la morena mirar atenta la televisión.

**Hiram **– "Rachel, cariño, es hora de irte a dormir, mañana tienes escuela y Finn seguro estará esperándote".

**Rachel **– " Déjame seguir viendo la película papa, te juro que me ire a dormir apenas termine , pero no me puedo quedar con la incógnita de saber que pasa entre los dos."

Hiram, asintió y se marcho a su habitación dejando a Leory y Rachel en la sala. Al terminar la película, una cansada morena se disponía a dormir. Se levanto del sillón y emprendio su camino a la cama,

**Leroy **– " Rachel… espera un segundo".

**Rachel **– " Que pasa?"

**Leory** –"Hay algo que quieras contarme…?"- preguntaba con una sonrisa.

**Rachel** –(_Si, papa estoy enamorada de Quinn Fabray, la recuerdas es esa chica que me tiraba slushies …pero ahora es mi novia…) – "_Tal vez…" – sonreía al recordar a la rubia.

**Leory **– "Lo sabia, no puedes engañar a nadie con esa sonrisa jovencita".

Se sento al lado de Rachel.

**Rachel** –"Papa, no empieces".

**Leory** – "No lo hago, pero cuéntame como es , es guapo, es inteligente?".

**Rachel** –" No te lo voy a decir no insisitas"

**Leory **–" Rachel Barbra Berry…" – dijo con tono serio.

**Rachel **–"Esta bien ya … es muy muy muy guap…" – (_Sera mejor que no suelte la bomba todavía…que tal si Quinn no quiere)- "_Guapo, es inteligente, es deportista, tienes unos ojos hermosos, canta increíble es ..es tan … Dios no se …" .

**Leory** – "Finn Hudson..?".

**Rachel** –comenzó a reir – "Claro que no… Finn?.. jamás " – leory la miro expectante por saber quien era el chico del que hablaba. – "Ya… ya me voy a dormir ya quiero que sea mañana…." – le dio un beso a su padre y se fue.

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**_

_Hola chicos y chicas, gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta saber que piensan! ^^ , recuerden que actualizo los lunes y los viernes :3_

_Saludos desde Veracruz, Mexico _

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia ,_


	19. Contigo

**CAPITULO 19 – " CONTIGO "**

El sol se asomaba por la ventana de Rachel quien hacia algunas horas estaba mas que lista para ir a la escuela, solo esperaba a que su padre se levantara y la llevara, como era costumbre, mientras tanto su atención estaba puesta en verse lo mejor posible.

Cuando su padre finalmente despertó ambos se pusieron en marcha rumbo a McKenly, al llegar, noto como justo frente a ellos aparecia una camioneta color gris de donde bajaba una hermosa rubia vestida de porrista, Rachel se paralizo su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, observo como la rubia caminaba por el estacionamiento lucia hermosa y radiante, todos los chicos y chicas que la miraban quedaban embobados, Rachel esta vez no tenia ganas de golpear a nadie, no aun, esta vez se sentía inmensamente feliz de saber que aquella era "su chica". La morena bajo del auto y camino tras la rubia a paso lento mirándola desenvolverse en su ambiente, no quería acercarse demasiado, después de todo no sabia como reaccionarían ambas y los demás, la rubia se detuvo frente al casillero de Rachel y deposito una papel por una de las rendijas, para después marcharse, la morena inmediatamente acudió para ver de que se trataba.

" _**Te extrañe el fin de semana , espero verte pronto "**_

_**Q.**_

La morena tomo aquella nota y con ayuda de un seguro, la nota en su casillero, suspiro profundamente y se quedo admirando la hermosa caligrafía de la rubia, cuando una voz la interrumpió de aquel momento.

**Kurt **– "Vaya vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí… Rachel Berry, creía que te habíamos perdido después de que desapareciste de la fiesta repentinamente" – menciono el chico en tono de burla- "Por cierto, una rubia también desaparecio esa noche… no te parece raro".

**Rachel **– "Kurt.!" – se sonrojo.

**Kurt **– "No dire nada, pero promete que me contaras todo" .

**Rachel **– "De acuerdo solo por que me muero por decirlo" – tomo del brazo al chico para dirigirse a sus clases.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente y pronto llego el cambio de clase, la morena con prisa salio del salón, tomo su celular y mando un sms.

**/ Te veo en la biblioteca R.**

Velozmente se dirigio a la biblioteca, sabia que Santana o Finn o cualquiera, jamas pisarían ese lugar, incluso ella se sentía rara al entrar ahí, pero noto que no había mucha gente por lo que tomo un libro sobre fauna de la sabana y se sento para esperar a la rubia.

Quinn llego en poco tiempo y al mirar a la morena leer un libro, le parecio la cosa mas hermosa que podía encontarse, guardo cuidado y se sento junto a ella.

**Quinn** – "Fauna de la Sabana? "- decía alzando las cejas.

La morena dio un pequeño salto.

**Rachel **– " Quinn..!" – se llevo las manos al pecho – "Me asustaste…"- se calmo un poco al mirar la radiante sonrisa de la rubia – " SI, por que no… nunca sabes cuando te puden dar un papel en el que haga la versión femenina de Indiana" – dijo con convicción.

**Quinn **– " Buen punto " – sonreía por el comentario de la morena mirando con detenimiento las expresiones de Rachel. – "Como sea… " – le quito el libro de las manos y lo cerro – " Buenos Dias Rachel ". La miro fijamente, su corazón se acelero, su cuerpo pedia un acercamiento pero temia que alguien lo pudiera notar, por lo que temerosa guardo distancia.

**Rachel **– " Buenos Dias Quinn " – con una de sus manos deshizo el liston que traía la rubia.

**Quinn –** " Que haces…?" – preguntaba intrigada.

**Rachel** – " Me lo quedo…" – sonreía tratando de atar el liston a su mano.

**Quinn –** " Oh, por que?"

**Rachel** – " Por que … por que si" – alzo un poco su cuerpo para recomponer la pose que se había relajado un poco – " Me ayudas..?" – mostrando su mano y el liston.

**Quinn –** "Claro…" – mientras ataba su liston a la mano de la morena lo hacia con suma delicadeza procurando que sus dedos estuvieran en contacto con la piel de la morena. – "Listo, servida Señorita Berry ".

**Rachel **– " Gracias…" – con determinación busco la mejilla de la rubia y le regalo un calido beso.

**Quinn **– "Que fue eso?" – mientras llevaba su mano derecha sobre la zona.

**Rachel** –" Tu recompensa Fabray..deja de hacer preguntas…" – se levanto de la silla.

**Quinn** – " Ah…a donde vas?" – (_La amo… Dios es tan linda) –_ "Perdon, sin preguntas lo siento "- dijo en tono bajo y poniendo una mirada de ternura.

**Rachel** – " A clase… debo entregar un reporte sobre fauna de la sabana… es interesantísimo"- dijo con su típica cara de diva.

**Quinn **– " Ouch…"- puso su mano sobre su corazón.

**Rachel **– "Que pasa?".

**Quinn **– "No puedo creer que un reporte sobre la sabana sea mas importante que yo "- mencionaba en tono gracioso.

**Rachel **– " Bueno pues la sabana tiene leones …." – menciono mientras se alejaba del lugar… para después regresar - "Nos vemos después Quinn " – alzo su mano a manera de despedida dejando ver el liston azul que había tomado del cabello de Quinn.

La rubia coloco su cabeza sobre la mesa.

**Quinn** – "Quiero ser un león…" – menciona mientras suspiraba.

Tomo sus cosas y se dirigio a sus clases, mientras poca atención ponía en lo que parecía ser historia , tomo carpeta y comentoz a dibujar leones. Al terminar su clase se encontró con Puck. Ambos iban caminando por el pasillo.

**Puck **– "Entonces Rubia, que paso la otra noche?" – con su cara de don Juan.

**Quinn **– "De que hablas…" – aceleraba su paso.

Puck jalo a la rubia para que esta no se escapara y la puso contra un casillero, poniendo sus manos a los extremos para que no pudiera huir.

**Quinn **– "Puck…!"

**Puck** – " Solo quiero saber que paso… no me digas que nada por que no te lo creo " – quito sus manos de los casilleros y los cruzo.

**Quinn** – "Bueno…pero promete que no diras nada" – señalo al muchacho.

**Puck **– "Te lo prometo" – levanto su mano en señal de compromiso.

**Quinn **– "Le pedi que fuera mi chica"- dijo sonriendo.

**Puck **–" Es increíble! Bien hecho Fabray" – festejaba el muchacho.

**Quinn**- "Noah, noah… tranquilo me dijo que no".

**Puck** – "Que?... esa Berry debe estar loca para no querer algo contigo…dime donde esta y ya veras como le va" – se disponía a caminar.

**Quinn** – " Noah… tranquilo" – tomo su mano para que regresara. – " Después ella me lo pidió a mi".

**Puck –** cambio su cara de enojo a una de sorpresa - " Y que le dijiste " .

Quinn se limito a poner una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. El chico comprendió el mensaje y rápidamente abrazo a la rubia levantándola por el aire dando vueltas.

**Quinn **– "Basta Noah…!"- reía.

**Puck .**- "Oh Dios Felicidades Quinn…. Te deseo lo mejor.. "- decía mientras aun la abrazaba.

**Quinn **– "Hey donde quedo el chico rudo que conocía?...enserio gracias." – mientras lo apretaba un poco mas para terminar el abrazo.

**Puck **–" Pero si esa diva se atreve a lastimarte…" –puso cara de hermano protector.

**Quinn- "**Tranquilo… eso no pasara"- sonrio.

Santana observava la escena desde lejos, para cualquiera que la viera desde otro punto diría que entre ellos había algo mas que amistad, por lo que López echo a volar su imaginación. Mientras Quinn y Puck andaban por el pasillo , la rubia miro a lo lejos a Rachel caminando con Kurt ambos parecían muy animados y su corazón se hizo mas grande cuando reconoció aquel liston que llevaba la morena en su mano. Todos llegaron al salón del coro, mientras los chicos hablaban sobre deportes las chicas sobre ropa, el Señor Shue tomaba asiento.

**Mr. Shue** – "Chicos…!" – alzo su voz – " La próxima semana viene la competencia finalmente están listos?"-

Todos en coro gritaron que si!.

**Mr. Shue** – "Excelente! Excelente … ahora hay que redoblar los esfuerzos vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros, ya saben que nos veremos con los warblers y tal vez con Carmel asi que hay que ir por todo"

Ese ultimo comentario puso nerviosa a la rubia, sabia que Rachel aun podía sentir algo por Jessie lo que la hacia sentir insegura, pero quería confiar en que todo iba a salir bien.

**Mr. Shue** – "Tengo las canciones perfectas para la competencia"- repartió a cada uno unos papeles.

La cara de santana, mercedes y Quinn era de frustración, pues los solos evidentemente eran para Rachel y Finn, mientras que había una que otra participación de los chicos.

Cada uno empezó a practicar… Finn y Rachel se alejaron un poco para ensayar sus partes.

**Finn –** " Como has estado? , el otro dia te fuste temprano",

**Rachel **– "Si, lo siento tenia algo mejor que hacer ".

**Finn **– "Como siempre"- resoplo.

**Rachel **– solo atino a sonreir y comenzar a ensayar mientras dirigía su mirada a la rubia quien hablaba con Puck.

Quinn cada minuto miraba a Rachel tratando de ver si había algo mas en aquiel ensayo entre Finn y ella, su estomago la mataba y no podía evitar sentirse mal.

**Puck** – " Rubia… no te hagas ideas tontas en esa cabezita tuya "- toco su cabeza.

**Quinn –** " No lo hago "- fruncio las cejas.

Rachel volteo a mirar a Quinn y le dejo una sonrisa, mientras cantaba con Finn tocaba su liston frecuentemente, como señal para Quinn de que todo estaba bien y que estaba pensando en ella. Al terminar los ensayos las porristas se dirigieron a la cancha, para ensayar y finalmente después de algunas horas todas regresaron a sus casas, la rubia decidio tomar una ducha antes pues no le gustaba estar sucia, al terminar de bañarse tomo su mochila y cuando iba saliendo se topo con Rachel quien estaba sentada en una banca frente a la puerta de los vestidores.

**Quinn **– "Rachel? " – menciono.

**Rachel** – "Oh Quinn…" – cerro el libro que sostenia entre sus manos. – "Pense que nunca saldrías…". Se levanto de la silla.

**Quinn **– "Me has estado esperando?" – preguntaba con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostro.

**Rachel **–" Pues claro… soy tu novia… recuerdas" – se acerco a la rubia.

**Quinn **– "Es encerio?" –

**Rachel **– "No me digas que te arrepentiste " –puso cara triste.

**Quinn –** "No, no nunca… digo es encerio que me has estado esperando todo este tiempo…?" .

**Rachel** – "Claro… además ni creas que estuve aburrida, este libro deberas es interesante".

**Quinn** – " Si si…leones.. sabana…no importa…" – se acerco a la morena y le quito el libro de las manos para dejarlo caer al suelo, tomo la cintura de Rachel y la acerco a su cuerpo, sujetándola con ambas manos.

Rachel alzo su cara para mirar a los hermosos ojos de la rubia y sonrio, para después cerrar sus ojos como señal de que quería lo que se estaba por venir. La rubia sutilmente beso la comisura de los labios de Rachel, quien llevo sus manos hasta la cara de la rubia para no dejar que ese beso se interrumpiera, profundizando el momento. Al separase la rubia no solto a Rachel.

**Rachel **– " Creo que la sabana ya no es tan importante…".

Quinn soltó a la morena no quería parecer aprensiva aunque en realidad si quería… tomo su mochila y recogió el libro de Rachel, lo guardo en un compartimiento y tomo de la mano a la morena para dirigirse a la salida, a esas horas ya no había mucha gente en McKenly por lo que era casi seguro. Ambas chicas caminaron hasta la casa de la rubia que estaba un poco mas cerca que la de Rachel.

**Quinn **– "Rach… por que llevas mi liston?".

**Rachel** – " No lo se "- se puso roja.

**Quinn **– "Segura..?"

**Rachel** – " Es tonto,… no me hagas decirlo" – suplico la morena.

**Quinn –** " Oh vamos… nada que tu hagas es tonto".

**Rachel** – "Es que…"- miraba hacia sus pies.

**Quinn **– "Si..?".

El auto de Judy se acerco a la casa , la rubia cerro los ojos por la frustración.

**Quinn **– "Rachel Berry te has salvado solo por que Judy llego, sino …".

**Judy **– " Quinn hija puedes ayudarme…" – gritaba desde dentro del auto.

**Rachel **–"Oh..oh..mama Fabray neceista ayuda". Reia

**Quinn **–"Si.. ayúdame"- tomo la mano de la morena para que la acompañara.

Judy bajo del auto .

**Quinn** –"Mama… recuerdas a Rachel la hija de los Berry".

**Judy **–"Oh si creo que la eh visto por aquí…. Ah ya ella te cuido cuando te enfermaste no es asi?" – miraba a la morena quien se escondia tras la rubia.

**Quinn** –"Si… la misma…." – volteo para ver a la morena. –"Pero creo que ahora un raton le comio la lengua"- se burlaba por que la morena no decía nada.

**Rachel** – la morena pellizco el brazo de la rubia.

**Quinn –** "Auch…! " –

**Judy **– "Bueno chicas ayúdenme con estas cajas quieren" – judy comenzó a bajar las cajas del auto para llevarlas hasta la casa.

Quinn tomo una y Rache otra.

**Rachel **–"Esta me la pagas Quinn".

**Quinn –** " Esa me la debias.. por no decirme lo del liston". – le sonrio mientras caminaba hasta adentro de su casa.

**Rachel **–" Tranposa " – se apresuro la morena para alcanzarla.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Hey que tal espero les este gustando el fic, recuerden que es para ustedes, les mando un Saludo enorme desde Veracruz, Mexico ^^._

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia._


	20. Te encontre

**CAPITULO 20 – " TE ENCONTRE"**

Cuando terminaron de bajar las cosas del auto, Quinn acompaño a Rachel hasta su casa, caminando lo mas lento que pudieran asi pasaban mas tiempo juntas.

**Rachel** – "Entonces… como debo comportarme contigo en la escuela?" – pregunto finalmente la morena.

**Quinn **– "Pues…" – se quedo pensando la rubia – (_Si Santana Lopez se entera seguro me mata, Finn seguro se enojara demasiado , Sue me odiara, Dios… que hago) – _la cara de la rubia palidecio de inmediato.

**Rachel **– "Tranquila Quinn" – apretó la mano de la rubia – " No quiero que te sientas incomoda, yo, puedo esperar a que estes lista"- sonrio para tranquilizar a la rubia.

**Quinn** – "NO Rach" – intento decir algo.

**Rachel **– "Esta decidio Fabray no me lleves la contraria" – (_No quiero perdete Quinn, si debemos escondernos para poder estar juntas lo hare)_

**Quinn –**"Pero Rach… me muero por decirles a todos que tu"

**Rachel **–"Me quieres?" – pregunto seriamente.

**Quinn-** "Que?".

**Rachel **–"Me quieres?".

**Quinn **–"Por supuesto, Rachel jamas " – no pudo completar su frase.

**Rachel-** "Mientras me quieras Quinn no necesito que todos los demás lo sepan, mientras pienses en mi yo confió en ti".

**Quinn** –"Gracias Gracias Rachel" – abrazo brevemente a la morena.

**Rachel **– "Bueno…es hora de que entre, debo hacer mi tarea ya sabes tu debes volver a tu casa Judy me mataria si le robo a su hija".

**Quinn**- "A ti?... no creo no viste su cara te adora Rachel".

Rachel –"Eso es ahora… que dira Judy cuando no llegues a dormir a tu casa" –(_QUE RAYOS ACABO DE DECIR…No no no Rachel Demonios!) ._

Quinn no dijo nada solo comenzó a reir por la cara de preocupación que había puesto la morena, seguro era un comentario mas pero el que Rachel hablara con tanta naturalidad de un futuro le hacia sentir que aquello no era un juego ni un sueño.

**Quinn **– "Te veo mañana?"- sonrio para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla a la morena.

**Rachel **– "Hasta mañana Quinn"- miro como la rubia desaparecia por la calle, suspirando por tener que dejar partir, en tan poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a aquel aroma , aquel calor, aquella sensación de plenitud, no había duda su corazón latia por Quinn Fabray.

El siguiente dia llego y la morena busco rápidamente la manera de estar cerca de Quinn, pero sus clases se lo impedían.

**/Donde estas? – R.**

**/Clase de Historia…. –Q**

**/Tu? – Q.**

**/Matematicas no entiendo nada :S - R**

**/Te veo en el salón del Glee Club en 5 – Q.**

Rachel se quedo mirando fijamente su celular, no sabia si acudir al llamado de la rubia o ignorarlo, pero su corazón fue mas fuerte que su razón y sus pies rápidamente la condujeron hasta el salón del coro. Al llegar no encontró a nadie, tomo asiento frente al piano y comenzó a tocar algunas notas musicales, su concentración se perdió al percibir un aroma conocido que la hizo suspirar.

**Rachel** – "Llegaste!" – se dio la vuelta.

**Quinn** – "Como sabias que era yo" – sonrio – "Bueno aparte de que te cite aquí".

**Rachel** – "mmm tengo poderes y lo supe solo eso"- se acerco pausadamente a la rubia.

**Quinn** – "Oh ya veo… tus poderes te harán saber entonces que por tu culpa reprobare Historia".

Rachel se posiciono frente a la rubia, rodeo con sus manos el cuello de la misma y miro directamente a los ojos avellana de la porrista oscilando su mirada.

**Rachel** – " Mi culpa?" .

La rubia coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la morena, atrayéndola hacia ella.

**Quinn** –"Totalmente… Tu Culpa".

Rachel se alzo sobre sus pies y coloco sus labios sobre los de la rubia, dándole un tierno pero necesitado beso. Aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello y la rubia apretando tenazmente su cintura. Un resoplido de aire se dejo escapar por parte de la morena quien termino ese beso y regreso para tocar el suelo.

**Rachel **– "Supongo que asumiré la responsabilidad ".

Quinn coloco su mano derecha sobre los labios de la morena, rosándolos suavemente dibujando el contorno de la comisura de los mismos.

**Quinn** – " Eres tan hermosa Rachel "- dijo dejando ver en su mirada un halo de alegría.

La morena llevo sus manos hasta las de la rubia para apretarlas con fuerza dejando que todos sus sentimientos desembocaran en aquel movimiento.

Mirando totalmente embobada a la rubia.

**Rachel** – " Quinn…" – bajo apenada su mirada – "Tu eres Hermosa " – sonrió.

**Quinn** – " Tu lo eres Rachel ".

**Rachel** – " Pero tu lo eres mas…".

**Quinn **– "No Tu". – solto a la morena para poder señalarla.

**Rache**l – "No me contradigas Quinn Fabray "- amenazo la morena.

**Quinn** – "Ay si… no te tengo miedo Berry" – coloco sus manos sobre su propia cintura adoptando una pose desafiante.

**Rachel** – "Como te atreves " – miro a la rubia con frustración.

**Quinn** – " Vez…" – se coloco mas firme que nuca desafiando a la morena con una gran sonrisa.

La morena se acerco a la rubia poniéndola un tanto nerviosa, paso su mano izquierda alrededor de la cintura de Quinn y con la derecha atrajo la cara de la rubia, Quinn sabia lo que venia, asi que cerro sus ojos completamente dispuesta a hacer lo que Rachel quisiera, la morena acerco sus labios a los de la rubia, el contacto era inminente, pero la morena tenia otros planes y rápidamente se acerco al oído de la rubia.

**Rachel** – " Yo gane".

Solto a la rubia y fue corriendo hasta la puerta.

**Quinn **–" Rachel no me hagas esto!" – suplico la rubia.

**Rachel **– desde la puerta – "Nunca me contradigas " – sonrió para alejarse mientras corría.

**Quinn **– "Rachel Berry …!" – corrió tras ella.

La rubia no logro alcanzarla asi que dándose por vencida volvió a sus clases.

Durante el ensayo del coro las miradas entre las chicas se dejaban escapar sin que pudieran controlarlo.

**Puck **– "Rubia rubia " – se acero a Quinn quien estaba sentada jugando con su celular.

**Quinn** – "Oh Puck que pasa?" – levanto levemente su mirada.

**Puck **– " A que no sabes que paso ayer?" .

**Quinn** – "Si no me lo dices nunca lo sabre…" – sonrio.

Puck tomo asiento para ponerse frente a ella.

**Puck** – "Ayer la pequeña Puckerman compro un gato de esos que hay en el centro comercial".

**Quinn** – "OH tu mama lo sabe?" .

**Puck **–"A eso voy…" – sonrio – "El gato se escapo y pensamos que lo habíamos perdido, mama por supuesto no sabia nada… tu entiendes… y por la noche su grito nos despertó a todos".

**Quinn **– "No me digas que…" – abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

Puck – "Asi es…! Salió corriendo por toda la casa , te juro que no podía aguartar la risa aunque después la tuve que llevar al hospital".

La rubia comenzó a reir como una niña pues sabia que la madre de Puck era alérgica a los gatos y que los odiaba, el solo imaginarse a la señora Puckerman en esa situación le causaba tanta gracia que no pudo contener el volumen de su risa.

La morena se encontraba a unos metros platicando con Finn, cuando escucho la sonora risa de la rubia rápidamente volteo a verla por una lado la risa de la rubia era tan contagiosa que inmediatamente en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, pero al notar que la rubia estaba riendo por algún comentario de Puck la hizo cambiar radicalmente su semblante.

El ensayo paso rápidamente, los chicos regresaron a sus casas, la morena espero de nueva cuenta a Quinn y juntas caminaron a casa, asi sucedió durante los siguientes días.

El dia de las competencias había llegado, cada uno busco la manera de llegar al lugar pues el dinero no les era suficiente para un transporte colectivo. Los papas de Rachel se ofrecieron para llevarlos a Ella, Kurt y Quinn hasta el lugar…

Quinn llegaba a casa de los Berry como habían acordado, se veía hermosa con una diadema sobre su rubia cabellera. Toco la puerta sutilmente.

La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a una morena que lucia despiadadamente hermosa.

**Rachel **– "Wow Quinn…"- se perdia su mirada en la de la rubia quien mantenía una dulce sonrisa.

**Hiram **– "Creo que ya estamos todos!" – grito desde la cocina.

**Quinn **– "Dios Rachel… " – se mordio el labio inferior.

Rachel sabia que no podía hacerlo, pero la situación iba mas alla de lo que podía controlar, su cuerpo le pedía robarle un beso en ese preciso momento a la rubia su mirada oscilaba dibujado imaginariamente el contorno de los labios de su chica. Quinn al notar la actitud de Rachel rápidamente se puso nerviosa.

Quinn – (_Dios Dios Rachel contrólate por favor… No mejor no, mejor si bésame Ya!)._

**Hiram **– "Quinn…! " – sonrio , la rubia suspiro de alivio Hiram había llegado en el momento justo. – "Que bueno que llegas vamos vámonos todos chicos!".

Kurt quien ya estaba ahí, subió al auto colocándose en el asiento delantero, Leroy los iba a esperar en el lugar de la competencia asi que solo eran ellos 4.

La morena tomo de la mano a Quinn guiándola sobre sus pasos para llegar al auto.

Al principio todos comentaban animadamente sobre sus expectativas pero faltando unos pocos kilomentros para llegar los nervios se hicieron presentes en la morena quien no dejaba de mover sus manos. Quinn lo pudo notar y sutilmente se movio un poco mas cerca de ella para tomar una de sus manos y acariciarla suavemente.

**Quinn** – "Todo saldrá bien Rach"- le sonrió.

El corazón de la morena se tranquilizo y suspiro, al llegar al lugar los chicos acudieron a encontrarse con los demás, Quinn estaba de nueva cuenta riendo con Puck por algún comentario tonto de su parte y Rachel no podía evitar sentir una pesadez en su estomago, sabia que ellos eran amigos, sabia que la rubia se moria por ella, pero no podía evitar sentir una ansiedad por que se separan, quería ser ella la que hiciera reír a la rubia, quería ser ella la que estuviera en ese momento con Quinn, pero no podía, no por que no quisiera , sino por que sabia que lastimaría a Finn y no quería hacerlo, pero pese a todas las razones que estuvieran presentes para evitar que demostraran sus sentimientos frente a todos, no podía evitar querer hacerlo.

El numero del primer participante había comenzado y los chicos acudieron a observar, había un grupo de chicos sobre el escenario cantando "How did I fall in love with you. Al escuchar la letra de la canción un tumulto de ideas llegaron a Rachel, quien miraba perdidamente a la rubia, no podía imaginar como había llegado a sentir tantas cosas por Quinn, como en tan poco tiempo se había metido de lleno en su vida, en ese preciso momento en el que miro a Quinn recargarse del brazo de Puck riendo, supo que ella quería ser quien la hicera reir, que ella quería seguir en su vida , que siempre había buscado encontrar a alguien como la rubia, alguien que le robara el aliento, que la hiciera soñar pero al mismo tiempo perder el sueño, alguien que con una sonrisa remediara cualquier cosa, alguien con quien pudiera ser ella, alguien que la quisiera tanto y sobre todas las cosas alguien a quien ella pudiera querer hasta el limite.

La morena se acerco a Quinn toco su hombro.

**Quinn **– "Que pasa Rach?"- sonrió por verla.

**Rachel** – "Te la puedo robar un segundo" – miro pidiendo permiso a Noah.

**Puck **– " Ya te has robado su corazón …" – sonrió burlándose por que ambas chicas se sonrojaron.

La morena llevo a Quinn hasta un lugar donde pudiesen estasr solas.

**Quinn**- "Que tramas Rachel Berry?". – sonreía .

Rachel se lanzo a los brazos de la rubia apretándola fuertemente, Quinn estaba sorprendida pero al notar como Rachel no prentendia soltarla, rápidamente coloco sus brazos sobre ella.

**Rachel** – "Te Quiero tanto Quinn".

El corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir aceleradamente, su corazón se hizo enorme de tanta felicidad.

**Quinn** – "Oh Rachel… yo te " (_Amo..no no no…tal vez se espanta…) _–" También te Quiero".

La morena noto como Quinn cambio el sentido de sus palabras y sonrio por entender que la rubia había querido decir algo mas.

Se escucho una voz anunciando a New Directions.

Las chicas corrieron a sus posiciones.

El escenario se apago y la magia comenzó a suceder.

Rachel comenzó a cantar inspirándose en la rubia en todo momento.

**Rachel**

**I was searching you were on a mission****  
><strong>**Then our hearts combined like a neutron star collision****  
><strong>**I have nothing left to lose****  
><strong>**You took your time to choose****  
><strong>**Then we told each other with no trace of fear that****  
><strong>

**Finn y Rachel.**

**Our love would be forever****  
><strong>**And if we die, we die together****  
><strong>**Well I, I said never****  
><strong>**Cause our love would be forever****  
><strong>

Pese a que el chico buscaba el contacto con Rachel, descubir algo en su mirada que los conectara , no lo encontró, pues Rachel en esos momentos solo tenia ojos para la rubia que en el fondo hacia los coros.

**The world is broken, halos fail to glisten****  
><strong>**We try to make a difference but no one wants to listen****  
><strong>**Hail the preachers, fake and proud****  
><strong>**Their doctrines will be cloud****  
><strong>**Then they'll dissipate like snowflakes in an ocean****Love is forever and we'll die****  
><strong>**We'll die together****  
><strong>**Well I, I said never****  
><strong>**Cause our love, could be forever**

Al finalizar la canción el telón callo y los chicos comenzaron a festejar su participación, abrazándose y felicitándose unos a otros.

Rachel busco entre los chicos a Quinn pero no pudo acerarce sin embargo le regalo una gran sonrisa.

**/ Me siento totalmente orgullosa de que mi chica sea la mejor Q.**

Rachel no pudo evitar pegar un ligero brinco a leer el mensaje de la rubia, "Su chica", esas palabras la hacia temblar. No podía esperar para tenerla entre sus brazos.

El veredicto final no fue a favor de los chicos de McKenly, pero aun asi la cara de felicidad de Rachel era evidente, cada uno regreso a sus transportes Finn alcanzo a Rachel hasta el auto.

**Finn **– "Rachel…" –

La morena quien iba caminando con Kurt se detuvo.

**Kurt –** "Yo… mejor me voy…" – el chico prácticamente huyo.

**Rachel **– "Que pasa FInn" – sonreía ampliamente.

**Finn **–"Lo hicimos bien no crees?"- trataba de no incomodarla.

**Rachel **– "Creo que si ".

Finn – "Espero que en las próximas competencias las cosas sean diferentes " – las palabras del chico podía interpretarse de muchas maneras.

**Rachel **– "Espero sean mejor…aunque no cambiaria por nada del mundo el dia de hoy".

Finn puso cara de desconcierto pero prefirió no hacer mas comentarios no quería alejar a la morena.

**Finn **– "Nos vemos en Lima "- sonrio para abrazarla y después marcharse.

La morena camino felizmente hasta el auto donde ya la esperaban Sus padres Kurt y Quinn, quien mantenía su mirada en la radiante sonrisa de Rachel.

Todos subieron al auto, esta vez Hiram y Leroy iban al frente, Kurt en la parte trasera del lado derecho, Rachel en el lado izquiero y por ende la rubia en medio.

**Hiram –** "Rachel hija estuviste excelente, no se que piensen esos jueces".

**Quinn **–"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo".

**Hiram** –"Cariño no deberías estar pataleando por no haber ganado?".

**Rachel **– "No, claro que no, hoy gane".

Todos voltearon a ver a la morena .

**Kurt **–"Creo que no todos fuimos a la misma competencia".

**Rache**l –"No hablo de la competencia hoy gane algo mejor".

**Leroy –**"Que cosa cariño?". – menciono intrigado.

Rachel sigilosamente tomo de la mano a la rubia escondiéndola entre su falda para que nadie lo notara, Quinn se puso roja por eso.

**Rachel** –" La respuesta a algo que me eh preguntado toda la vida".

**Hiram** – " Creo que ya descubrió lo del hámster" – dijo por lo bajo a Leroy.

**Leroy **–golpeo levemente la mano de su esposo -"Y eso es…?".

**Rachel **– apretó con fuerza la mano de Quinn -"Finalmente encontré el amor….".

Despues de aquellas palabras todos en el auto se quedaron en silencio, Kurt estaba demasiado cansado, Leroy y Hiram pusieron música en el auto, tratado de relajarse, pero Quinn, Quinn no podía descanzar o relajarse, aquellas palabras de la morena se escucharon tan reales, pero todo parecía un sueño, acaso Rachel se referia a "Amor", el amor del que hablan todos?, ese amor… lo había encontrado?, seria ella… todo podria indicar que si, sobre todo la calidez de la mano de Rachel dibujando círculos sobre su mano, sobre todo la sonrisa radiante de la morena cada que la miraba, pero seria posible que Rachel se hubiese enamorado de ella…?. Podria ser tan afortunada?.

Los pensamientos en la cabeza de la rubia no la dejaban en paz, su corazón latia imprudentemente , pero todo cambio cuando sintió sobre su hombro la cabeza de Rachel, que se recargaba cómodamente. La rubia abrió sus ojos al máximo.

Siento como su cuerpo se relajo y se dejo llevar por el momento, inclinando un poco su cabeza para hacerle compañía a la morena.

El coche se detuvo habían llegado hasta la casa de Quinn.

**Hiram** – "Bien ya llegamos chicos" – volteo para mirarlos, para su sorpresa los tres se encontraban dormidos, lo mas sorprendente fue mirar a Rachel y a Quinn tan juntas y sonrientes.

**Leroy **– "Chicos" – volteo también y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Se miraron por un rato…

**Hiram** – "Rachel , cariño" – hablo un poco mas fuerte para que lo pudieran escuchar.

**Rachel **– "Ya te oi papa" – suspiro.

**Rachel** – "Quinn…" – movio un poco a la rubia que mantenía sus ojos cerrados – "Quinn….".

**Kurt** – "Que pasa?" – recién despertaba.

**Rachel **– "Nada, la Sritra. Fabray que no despierta" – reia. – "Quinn…" – finalmente la rubia despertaba.

**Quinn** – "Que… Quien….?"- se quedo callada al darse cuenta de que todos la miraban divertidos.

Rachel se rio a carcajadas al ver la cara de palidez de la rubia, para después ruborizarse…

**Rachel** – "Quinn ya llegamos a tu casa " – le dijo con una voz muy tierna.

**Quinn –** "Oh… ya… ya veo" – se agacho – " Gracias Señores Berry" – sonrio.

Kurt bajo del auto para dejarle paso a Quinn quien ya bajaba… Rachel la miraba indecisa desde adentro del auto. Se humedeció los labios y abrió su puerta. Camino al otro lado para pararse frente a Quinn quien ya se encontraba por entrar a su casa.

**Rachel** – "No te pensaras meter sin despedirte de mi …".

**Quinn **– " No, yo, no…" – miraba a todos lados.

La morena camino pausadamente hasta la rubia y le dio un breve abrazo , para entrelazar sus manos con las de la rubia.

**Rachel** – "Buenas noches Quinn" – le susurro al oído para después alejarse y regresar triunfal al auto.

La rubia se quedo mirando como todos se marchaban, viendo a su "novia" ahí, todo parecía tan real, tan perfecto, todo lo que siempre quiso estaba ahí. En ese dia, en esa noche, en ese abrazo, en esa mujer.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, personalmente me encanta que Rachel se de cuenta de cuanto quiere a la rubia._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta saber que opinan sobre este fanfic, efectivamente es el primer amor de las chicas asi que todo con paciencia_

_Saludos desde Veracruz, Mexico._

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia. _


	21. Our love Story

**CAPITULO 21 "OUR LOVE STORY"**

**Rachel** – " Kurt quieres darte prisa por favor" – jalaba al delicado chico de la mano.

**Kurt** – "Tranquila Diva por que tienes tanta prisa?".

**Rachel**- puso cara de obviedad – " Vamos!"

Los chicos llegaron apresurados hasta la sala de teatro de McKenly, entrado sigilosamente para sentarse en los últimos asientos.

**Rachel** – "Excelente Excelente!".

Rachel camino hasta las primeras filas del escenario dejando atrás a Kurt.

**Emma** – "Bien chicos es hora, me alegra que hayan venido tantos alumnos este año, seguro será fantástico."

**Rachel **–"Los odio, los odio"- cerraba sus manos en forma de puño.

**Emma **– "Bien que gane el mejor!".

Como cada año en WMHS se celebraba la tradicional representación de la obra que culminaba las acciones del grupo de teatro , este año la joven Quinn Fabray seria una de las protagonistas por lo que muchos de los integrantes del equipo de Futbol habían decidido adicionar para el papel del protagonista masculino.

**Quinn** – "Hola" – decía una sonriente rubia que se sentaba al lado de Rachel.

**Rachel **– "Hola " – la miraba de forma encantadora.

**Quinn** –"Que haces aquí? " – le susurraba al odio.

En el escenario se dejaban ver a los primeros participantes que audicionaban para el papel protagónico.

**Rachel **– "Emm nada… vine a apoyar " – parecía poner atención a lo que sucedía frente a ellas.

**Quinn **–"Apoyar?, a quien?".

**Rachel** –"Ya lo veras"- sonreía triunfalmente.

Un joven muy bien parecido se encontraba sobre el escenario tratando de hacer su mejor papel, el incentivo de todos los chicos era poder compartir algo de tiempo con la sexy rubia animadora de las cherrioos,

La participación del muchacho era destacable y no le quitaba la vista de encima a la rubia.

**Emma** – "Ok ok basta, Quinn podrías venir un segundo"?

Quinn subió hasta el escenario, para ayudar al muchacho con sus diálogos.

Rachel apretaba su mano fuertemente en forma de puño,

**Emma **-"Excelente !" - aplaudia -"Creo que tenemos a un posible candidato".

Quinn solo sonreia, la verdad es que le daba igual quien fuera su coprotagonista despues de todo estaba ahi por obligacion mas que por gusto, debido a las muchas inasistensias de la rubia , la condicion para que le dejaran presentar sus examenes fue que participara en la obra de Emma.

La rubia regresaba a su lugar al lado de Rachel, quien miraba ferozmente al joven que acababa de audicionar.

**Quinn **-"Celosa?" - le susurro al oido.

**Rachel** -"Que? Yo?, para nada ya te dije estoy aqui para apoyar"

**Quinn** - resoplo - "Lo que digas"

**Emma **-"Bien si no tenemos a otro participante creo que tenemos a nuestro protagonista ..."

**Rachel **-(_Vamos, vamos ... haslo ahora por favor) - _la morena movia sus pies de forma impaciente.

**Kurt **-" Mrs. P, " - se escucho la tenue voz del joven -" Yo ".

**Emma** -" TU?"

todos rapidamente volvieron su vista hacia el joven que se encontraba en la parte final del foro, Rachel esbozaba un gran sonrisa, mientras que Quinn comenso a reir.

**Quinn** -le dio un leve golpe en la pierna a Rachel -" Con que este era tu sucio plan no?"- levanto sus cejas.

**Rachel** - devolvio su vista al escenario a donde ya subia Kurt -" No se de que me estas hablando" . - levantaba sus manos en señal de apoyo al chico.

_**Flashback**_

**Rachel** - "Kurt por favor" - unia sus manos en forma de suplica.

**Kurt** -"No, no no y no" - caminaba por el pasillo.

**Rachel **-"Kurt vamos, seras el mejor amigo de todo el mundo si lo haces"

**Kurt **-"No! ,Rachel no me pidas cosas imposibles".

**Rachel **-"Pero Kurt eres mi esperanza".

**Kurt **-" No".

**Rachel **- "Vamos, no puedo dejar que un idiota bese a mi novia".

**Kurt **-" Pues no, pero yo no sere tu conejillo de indias".

**Rachel** -"Rayos Kurt por favor audiciona, si lo haces ganaras y Quinn no tendra que besar a un estupido gorila".

**Kurt -** "Pero me besara a mi!" - se llevaba la mano al pecho.

**Rachel -"**Pero tu eres gay "

**Kurt **- "Por eso!".

_**Final de Flashback**_

**Emma **- "Bien, chicos la competencia ha sido muy buena , pero ya tenemos a nuestros protagonicos"

Rachel cruzaba sus dedos ansiosa por escuchar la lista.

**Emma** - "Nuestra protagonista es Quinn Fabray como ya lo saben" - todos los chicos presentes dejaban caer baba por la joven porrista -" Y nuestro protagonista masculino"

**Rachel** -(_Por favor que sea Kurt, por favor que sea Kurt) - _cruzaba sus dedos.

**Emma -** "Kurt Hum..."-

**Rachel **- "Siiiii!" - se levanto de su asiento. Todos voltearon a mirarla extrañados, Kurt se llevo las manos a la cabeza - "Lo... lo siento" - volvia a su lugar.

Cuando todos se encontraban por retirarse, Quinn tomo su mochila y rapidamente alcanzo a la morena quien se dirijia hacia la puerta de salida, habilmente la jalo de la mano y la tomo por la cintura, robandole un beso, que la morena correspondio con intensidad, coloco sus brazos sobre el cuello de Quinn dejando que solo el aire pudiera colarse entre las dos.

**Rachel** - "Y eso por que fue?" - preguntaba un tratando de controlar su respiracion.

**Quinn** - "Es cierto deberia besar a Kurt no a ti" - sonreia , rachel pellisco ru brazo - "Oye!".

**Rachel** - "No juegues Fabray no tienes tanta suerte" - levanto sus pies del suelo y puso su nariz contra la de la rubia - "Te Quiero tanto" - dejaba que sus brazos se amoldaran perfectamente al cuerpo de su chica.

**Quinn** -" Yo te quiero mas " - sonreia - " Crees que esta noche podamos salir?"

**Rachel **- " Pues... dejame pensarlo" - se puso seria - "Creo que ..."

Quinn instintibamente volvio a besar a la morena de forma sutil, robandole el aliento.

**Rachel **-"Definitivamente si" .

Las chicas salieron del lugar por el camino muchos chicos trataban de acercarseles pero Quinn siempre mantenia su distancia, esta vez caminaba un poco mas cerca de Rachel incluso podia notarse como sus brazos rozaban, aunque fuese un gesto pequeño el echo de caminar juntas era un gran paso para ellas.

**Quinn** -"Te veo despues?" - preguntaba mientras se detenia frente a su clase de biologia.

**Rachel** -"Mas te vale " - la señalo.

La tarde llego, Quinn se alistaba en su casa, tratando de estar lo mejor posible, dentro de unos minutos iria por Rachel a su casa, para su ventaja Judy amablemente le habia consedido el auto, por lo que se le facilitaria el transporte.

**Juddy **- " Que guapa te vez Quinie a donde vas?".

**Quinn **- "Ya te lo dije mama, saldre un rato".

**Juddy **- "Saldras por un rato con un chico?".

**Quinn** - "Nooo" - (_Hasta cierto punto no estoy mintiendo)_.

**7:20 Casa Berry.**

**Leory** - "Cariño ..." - tocaba la puerta de la habitacion.

**Rachel** - "Adelante pasa pasa "- sonaba emosionada.

**Leroy** - "Oh querida que hermosa te vez" - colocaba su mano sobre su boca . -

**Rachel **-"Basta papa ..." .

**Leroy **- "Saldras con alguien esta tarde?". - se sento sobre la cama -"Por que si me dices que solo vas a la biblioteca no te lo creere".

**Rachel** -" Papa!".

**Leroy** - se acerco a la morena y se coloco tras ella - "Ese chico es un afortunado" - acomodaba el peinado de su hija.

**Rachel** -"Yo soy afortunada " - acariciaba el liston que habia tomado del cabello de Quinn y que ahora portaba sobre su muñeca.

**Leroy** -"Estas enamorada?".

**Rachel **-" Si , mucho "-decia al mismo tiempo que suspiraba.

El sonido del coche de Quinn comenzo a escucharse.

**Leroy **- "Pues anda... no la hagas esperar mas "- la empujo sutilmente hasta la puerta.

Rachel se quedo boquiabiera, acaso habia escuchado bien, acaso era tan obvia como para que su padre se hubiese dado cuenta, despues de todo el la conosia a la perfeccion.

Rachel salio de la casa, timidamente se acerco hasta el auto, Quinn se encontraba recargada sobre el esperandola. Rachel camino hasta ella y se detuvo justo en frente.

**Rachel **-" Te vez hermosa, Quinnie " - acomodo el cabello de su chica, como gesto de cariño.

**Quinn** - " Nos vamos?" - la rubia atentamente abrio la puerta del auto para dejar pasar a Rachel.

Despues ella comenzo a conducir, llegaron hasta un pequeño cafe.

Estuvieron platicando animadamente sobre temas aleatoreos por mas de 3 horas, aunque ninguna de las dos se daba cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasaba en realidad, muchas parejas de personas llegaban y salian del lugar, muchas historias, ruido, movimiento pero no lo notaban solo estaban ellas dos en esa pequeña capsula en donde Quinn miraba a Rachel y Rachel a Quinn.

**Mesero **- "Señoritas, lo lamento pero en unos minutos vamos a cerrar " -

**Quinn **-"Oh, lo sentimos " - rio.

**Rachel **- "Nos vamos?" - se levanto de la mesa y se detuvo para esperar a Quinn quien ya pagaba la cuenta.

las chicas caminaron hasta un parque cercano, donde habia un amplio espacio con areas verdes y por ser casi la media noche los aspersores comenzaban a funcionar.

**Rachel **- "Entonces de que va la obra ?" - se aferraban al brazo de Quinn.

**Quinn** -"Pues, la tipica historia...Romeo y Julieta, no me puedo imaginar a Kurt haciendo a Romeo" .

**Rachel **-"Tu seras Julieta... que raro, esto en que lugar me deja a mi " - fruncia sus cejas.

**Quinn** -"Como?"

**Rachel** - "Si tu eres Julieta yo que soy?".- se colocaba frente a la rubia.

**Quinn **- "Tu eres mi Rachel Barbra Berry" - la jalaba de la cintura para estar mas cerca.

**Rachel **- "Quinn alguien nos puede ver..." - volteaba apenada hacia los lados.

**Quinn **-"No me importa..." - Quinn solo podia mirar a su chica en esos momentos.

**Rachel** -"No?".

**Quinn **- "No" - la moreba acerco sus labios a los de la rubia para poder conectarse en ese momento magico que ambas compartian llamado beso.

Ninguna de las dos se pudo dar cuenta de que uno de los aspersores las estaba mojando hasta cuando se separaron.

**Rachel **-" Corre" - tomo a la rubia de la mano y comenzaron a correr para que ninguno de los flujos de agua pudiera mojarlas, aunque era en vano.

Ambas llegaron hasta abajo de un arbol y se recargaron para poder recuperar sus energias.

**Quinn** - miraba la luna - "Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?" - se sonrojo.

**Rachel** -" Claro que si" - suspiraba -"Tenia tanto miedo".

**Quinn **- "Yo tambien, pero fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, ademas de conoserte" - se coloco frente a la morena quien se encontraba recargada del arbol.

La morena coloco sus manos sobre la cara de Quinn y la trajo para darle un necesitado beso que pudiera demostrar cuanto la queria, la rubia coloco sus manos sobre el arbol para no perder el equilibrio. Aunque en un principio el beso fue tierno, poco a poco los factores que las rodeaban comenzaron a influir y el beso fue tornandose mas intenso, Rachel queria avansar pero no lo hacia no sabia como.

**Rachel** -"Creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa, es un poco tarde".

**Quinn **- tenia su cara sonrojada y sus labios tambien -"Eh?... si si claro".

las chicas caminaron en silencio hasta el auto y Quinn se encargo de llevar a la morena hasta su casa.

**Rachel -** se quito el sinturon y se coloco mas cerca de su chica -"Creo que conosernos era eventual".

**Quinn **-"De que hablas?".

**Rachel -"**Crees en el destino?".

**Quinn** -"Tal vez, depende de a que quieras llegar"-

**Rachel** -"Un dia lo sabras". - con sus manos acomodaba el cabello de la rubia que aun estaba un poco mojado.

**Quinn** -" Un dia me lo diras?"

**Rachel** -"Es probable, ademas creo que no me importa no ser Julieta o algun personaje" - recordando el tema de la obra.

**Quinn **-"Ah no?" -

**Rachel** -"No" - acariciaba la cara de la rubia -"Tu y Yo, tenemos nuestra propia historia de amor" - finalmente beso a Quinn de forma breve. -"Y nuestra historia es la que me importa".

**Quinn **-" Tienes razon, yo tampoco quiero ser Julieta o Romeo o lo que sea" - sonreia -"Me gusta mas ser Quinn Fabray y tu mi Rachel "Diva" Barbra Berry".

**Rachel** -"Basta no soy una diva" - se cruzaba de brazos .

**Quinn** -"Ah no?"-

**Rachel **-"Tal vez un poco"

**Quinn** -" Ok, si tu lo dices..."

Las luces de la casa Berry se encedieron.

**Quinn **-"Oh Oh... creo que es hora de que partas ..." - sonaba a interpretacion teatral.

**Rachel** -"Oh... lo se" - puso sus manos sobre su corazon.

Las chicas bajaron del auto y Quinn acompaño a Rachel hasta la puerta.

_**Notas de la autora.**_

_Hola chicos y chicas , ojala les este gustando la historia :)_

_Saludos desde Veracruz, Mexico._

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia._


	22. Lo que las chicas quieren

**CAPTIULO 22 – " LO QUE LAS CHICAS QUIEREN"**

El verano había llegado, las clases llegarían a su fin y un año escolar terminaría, todos en McKenly se preparaban para sus exámenes finales, la presentación de la obra de Emma, el juego final del equipo de Softball, incluso la entrenadora Silvestre se preparaba, los chicos por los pasillos hablaban sobre sus planes para salir en verano, los del Glee Club no eran la excepción.

**Mercedes** – "En definitiva estoy contigo" – ponía su mano al frente.

**Kurt** – "Genial" - se le unía, ambos miraban a una distraída Tina. – "Coff coff".

**Tina** – "Lo, lo siento si estoy con ustedes".

**Mercedes** – "Aun asi, nos falta gente Kurt, no iremos solo nosotros o si.. es decir no me molesta ni nada pero …."

**Kurt **– "Por eso no hay problema conozco gente que me debe muchos favores" –acomodaba su cabello y miraba llegar a cierta diva.

Rachel llegaba un poco tarde y algo despeinada al club, lo cual se le estaba haciendo costumbre desde hace unos días, pero nadie sabia cual era la razón, lo cierto es que Finn odiaba esa sensación en su estomago cada que Rachel aparecía con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, no podía evitarlo . Poco después de la aparición de la diva, llegaba una agitada Quinn, quien se metia tímidamente al salón tratando de pasar por un fantasma y que nadie se diera cuenta de que en la ultima semana la situación era recurrente.

**Santana** – "Fabray Fabray Fabray, estoy comenzando a creer que tu tienes algo que no quieres decirnos" – sonaba acusadora.

**Quinn** – "De que hablas…" – (_De que Rachel y yo… en el baño bueno como podría saberlo… niegalo niegalo todo!)._

**Brittany** – "Sant dejala seguro debe estar muy entretenida con la obra" – le giñaba el ojo a la rubia.

**Quinn **– "Gracias" – susurrando.

**Mr. Shue** – "Chicos Chicos…necesito su atención ahora mismo " – alzaba sus manos – "Bien Excelente" se sentó frente a todos. – "Bien como saben pronto terminara el semestre y estaba pensando en montar un gran numero como despedía" – sonreía.

**Rachel **–"Siiiiii" – unía sus manos emocionada.

**Santana** – "Diva mode ON"- movia sus ojos.

Quinn hizo un gesto de disgusto pero luego sonrio reconociendo que su chica realmente llegaba a ser una diva cuando se lo proponía.

**Rachel **–" Algo estilo Barbra con luces y "

**Mr. Shue** – "En realidad estaba pensando en algo mas… o menos diferente" – Rachel frunció sus labios – " Que les parece algo mas nuevo"

**Artie**– "En realidad me sorprende eso de su parte"

Entre discusiones y comentarios, el tiempo paso volando, y el timbre de la escuela se dejo escuchar.

Los chicos comenzaron a salir, Rachel tomaba apresurada sus cosas pero Kurt se interpuso entre ella y la sombra de la rubia que se alejaba.

**Rachel –** "Pasa algo Kurt?".

**Kurt-** "Si, necesito tu ayuda" – sonreía

**Rachel **– "Claro vamos," se sujetaba al brazo del chico –" Que pasa?" – caminaba por los pasillos.

**Kurt** –"Veras, hemos estado planeando las chicas y yo un viaje este verano y necesitamos mas personas".

**Rachel **–" Cuentas conmigo " – sonreía.

**Kurt **–"Yo lo se… pero "

**Rachel-"**Pero?".

**Kurt-**"Necesitamos MAS personas"

**Rachel**-" Cuando dices Mas lo dices ….".

**Kurt **–"Lo digo para que me ayudes a convencer a todos"

**Rachel **–"Bueno pero…"

**Kurt.**- "Por favor…"

**Rachel –** "Ok…te lo debo " – se paraba frente al chico – " Te ayudare"

**Kurt **– "Perfecto!" – aplaudia – "Ahora acompañame" . la jalo del brazo...

Los chicos entraron al teatro donde Quinn se encontraba repasando sus líneas sobre el escenario, sentada frente a un par de chicos que con el pretexto de la obra habían logrado entablar al menos una pequeña conversación con la porrista. Rachel se sentó cerca de la novena fila, donde la sobra era suficiente como para no interrumpir a los demás y desde donde podía ver el mejor angulo de la rubia.

**Emma** – "Chicos desde un principio ya llego Romeo, vamos vamos…"

El fin del ensayo había llegado, todos comenzaban a retirarse.

**Ben** – " Que bien esta quedando no?" – mencionaba mientras veía como la rubia recogía sus cosas en el camerino.

**Quinn** – "Si, gracias al esfuerzo de todos".

**Ben **– "Si, en especial de la hermosa Julieta".

**Quinn** – solo se limito a sonreir – (_Eso fue un alago?,)_

**Ben **– "Oye " – tocaba el brazo de la rubia quien ya se dirigía a la puerta de salida .

**Quinn** – se giro con una mueca de molestia en su cara que trato de disimular – "Pasa algo?".

**Ben** – "Nada que espero no te haya incomodado con algo que te haya dicho la verdad no prentendia…." – el chico hablaba con rapidez.

**Quinn** – "Ya esta ya esta…. Cuídate".- resoplaba.

Quinn tomo sus cosas nuevamente y se dirigio a la salida.

**Ben** – "Quinn…te puedo llevar a casa si lo necesitas" – grito.

Rachel quien se encontraba aun esperando a Quinn volteo ferozmente para observar la escena.

**Quinn** – "Eres muy amable, pero no gracias" – (_Eso fue cordial no?...)._

**Ben** – "Que pasa que me han ganado la invitación?".

**Quinn** – sonrio – "Mira Ben eres un buen chico y un gran doble pero no estoy interesada en ti ni en nadie asi que déjalo aquí si?"- seguía su camino.

El chico se dio la media vuelta y algo apenado se retiraba. Quinn camino hasta donde se encontraba Rachel quien apenas la miro coloco una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Rachel **– "Nos vamos?" –_(Eso es Rachel no digas nada… ese estúpido chico ni siquiera estuvo cerca…)_.

**Quinn **– "Sip"

Era increíble el cambio de humor de la rubia quien casi siempre se mantenía altiva y con un carácter firme, pero que se doblegaba apenas Rachel estaba en el perímetro.

Las chicas llegaron hasta la casa Berry, Quinn como todos los días desde el inicio de los ensayos para la obra acompañaba a Rachel a su casa.

**Rachel **– " Quinn… quieres pasar?" – decía algo apenada.

**Quinn** – " Em pero tus papas no…" – miraba a la casa.

**Rachel** – "No, no están , están de viaje " .

Casi imperceptiblemente los ojos de la rubia brillaron.

Rachel entro a la casa, dejo sus llaves sobre la mesa y arrastro a la rubia hasta su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta aun cerrada de la habitación Rachel se detuvo se recargo sobre ella y puso sus manos sobre la cara de la nerviosa rubia, para besarla intensamente, Quinn apenas y podía reaccionar trataba de mantener el equilibrio pero la fuerza que estaba impresa en el beso era mas que ella.

Rachel abrió la puerta hábilmente, jalando a la rubia adentro, se detuvo un momento para mirar los hermosos ojos de Quinn que se habían echo un poco mas grandes y mas brillantes.

**Quinn** – " Me siento rara estando aquí…" – miraba a su alrededor.

**Rachel** – "hay por favor como si no hubieras venido antes" – sonreía y ponía sus manos alrededor del cuello de la rubia.

**Quinn** – "Bueno si pero es diferente ahora"-

**Rachel **– "Diferente?"

**Quinn** –"Si Diferente…" .

Rachel resoplo, entendiendo que aquel había sido un mero pretexto de la rubia para pausar sus actos.

**Rachel** –"Quieres ver una película?" – se dirigio hasta una mesa para tomar el control de la Tv.

**Quinn **–(_Estupida Quinn… ). –_"Si , claro".

Se sentó con precaución sobre la cama de la diva, aquel lugar estaba impregnado del aroma de su chica, de la escencia de ella. Rachel se sento el parte de atrás de la cama, tomando una almohada para recargarse y encender el televisor.

**Rachel** – "Hey rubia…baja de tu nube y ven aquí" – señalando su costado.

Quinn tomo su lugar al lado de Rachel, se sentía algo extraño estar ahí, se sentía nerviosa, quería acercarse a la morena pero no sabia como, quería poder abrazarla pero no la quería hacer sentir incomoda, lo que no sabia es que Rachel quería exactamente lo mismo.

Quinn se acerco a la morena y se recargo sobre su hombro, tomo su brazo y lo apretó con fuerza , mientras trataba de prestarle atención al televisor.

Rachel por su parte se moria de ternura al ver a Quinn comportarse asi, siempre fue tan segura y ahora podía ver ese halo de inseguridad que hacia que su corazón se acelerara y que su mundo solo girara alrededor de Quinn.

Pronto la rubia comenzó a dibujar figuras sobre el brazo de Rachel, pausadamente, tomando un poco de valor, se acerco al oído de la morena.

**Quinn** –"Eres hermosa Rachel" – susurraba con una voz que había echo que Rachel suspirara y su piel se erizara.

Los labios de Quinn un poco húmedos le regalaron un dulce beso a la mejilla de la morena cuya respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Pese a sus esfuerzos, su cuerpo reacciono sin obedecer a su cerebro, corriendo sus labios para capturar los rosados labios de Quinn. En un necesitado beso por parte de ambas, la tensión que corria por sus cuerpos era evidente y desde hace días, amabas chicas necesitaban estar a solas. El beso se prolongo bastante tiempo , hasta que el televisor hizo un ruido bastante fuerte, sorprendiendo a la morena.

**Quinn** –"Interesante documental"- reia.

**Rachel** –"cállate…" – sus ojos marrones la miraban intesamente.

Quinn tomo el control y apago la televisión. Rachel entendio aquel mensaje y sin decir nada mas, volvió a besar a la chica, esta vez, pausadamente, con su mano comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Quinn, la respiración comenzó a descortinarse y Quinn paso su mano sobre la cintura de la morena, quien determinantemente roso con su lengua los labios de Quinn, que abrió sus ojos al máximo para dejar avanzar a Rachel, era la primera vez que sucedía, su rostro comenzó a tornarse de color rosado, su respiración aumentaba, pero no se sentía incomoda, sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente, Rachel, en una maniobra audaz, alzo su cuerpo y se coloco sobre la rubia.

**Rachel** – "Todo bien?".

**Quinn **– "Si" – sonreía.

Quinn se alzo un poco para volver a besar a su chica, esta vez coloco sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Había deseado tanto estar asi, que le había parecido eterno el tiempo transcurrido. No es que Rachel fuese una experta, la verdad jamas había avanzado tanto con alguien, pero siempre se dejaba guiar por sus emociones y ahora mismo era lo que quería. Por su parte la rubia no quería incomodar a Rachel con sus acciones pero su cuerpo ya no estaba respondiendo a su cerebro, el sonido de la agitada respiración de Rachel, comenzaba a erizar la piel de la rubia, quien se aferraba determinantemente a la cintura de la diva.

Rachel, coloco sus manos a los costados de los hombros de la rubia, para poder apoyarse mejor, la sensación en su estomago de cosquilleo era intensa y sentir el calor del cuerpo de Quinn, la estaba matando. Sus labios abandonaron los de la rubia y comenzó a besar tiernamente su mejilla, con sus manos acomodaba el despeinado cabello de la porrista, sus labios comenzaron a besar el cuello de la rubia quien luchaba por que su corazón siguiera latiendo, la morena se detuvo por un momento y sonrio para si misma, después beso con intensidad el cuello de su chica, Quinn abrió sus ojos al máximo y alzo un poco su cuerpo.

**Quinn **–"Rachel Barbra Berry, dime que no…." – detuvo a la morena.

**Rachel** – "Que….?" – no podía contener la risa, parecía un niño pequeño que sabe que ha cometido una travesura.

Quinn busco entre sus cosas y saco un pequeño espejo, por donde pudo ver la marca roja que yacía en su cuello. Rachel solo la observaba recargada sobre su brazo.

**Quinn** – " Berry…que dirá Judy cuando me vea" – se recargo sobre sus costado igualando la posición de la morena para quedar frente a frente.

**Rachel** – "Oye soy Rachel, para ti…bonita, hermosa, divina, pero no Berry" – fruncía sus labios y jalaba con su mano a la rubia para tenerla un poco mas cerca.

**Quinn** – "Que dirán los chicos de la obra…." – se tapaba la cara con una almohada.

Rachel solo se limitaba a reir y mirar tiernamente a su chica hacer berrinche, lo cierto es que todo lo había echo a propósito.

**Quinn **–se quito la almohada del rostro – "Te odio" – fruncía sus labios como niña pequeña haciendo puchero.

**Rachel** – se acerco y coloco sus brazos sobre el pecho de la rubia recargando su cara. – "No , no me odias tu me A…" (_Ay…Oops…)- "_Me quieres mucho mucho mucho" – beso la nariz de la rubia.

Quinn esbozo una gran sonrisa y dejo escapar un gran suspiro, con sus brazos rodeo a la morena y la beso intensamente.

**Quinn** – "Mucho Mucho Mucho…" – sonrio.

Rachel se dio la vuelta y se recargo a su costado izquierdo, dejando que Quinn se colocara atrás de ella abrazándola fuertemente, la rubia podía oler el aroma del cabello de Rachel, si guardaba el silencio suficiente podía escuchar los latidos coordinados de sus corazones.

**Rachel **– " Que tienes planeado hacer este verano?" –

**Quinn** – "Mmm nada, en realidad tal vez Judy quiera que la acompañe a algún lado" – cerro sus ojos.

**Rachel** – " Kurt y los otros están organizando algo quieres venir?" –

**Quinn** – "depende…"

**Rachel** – "Depende?"

**Quinn** – "Si Depende…. " – sonreía por que esos momentos sucedían muy seguido – "Depende de si tu vas…"

**Rachel** – "Yo voy …" .

**Quinn** – "Entonces no preguntes, claro que ire"- la abrazo un poco mas fuerte. –"Voy a donde tu vayas…" – susurro a su oído.

La sonrisa en la cara de Rachel era gigante, Quinn Fabray era su chica, era la dueña de su corazón, la primera en su lista, y estaba ahí simplemente ahí con ella, sintiendo su cuerpo contra su espalda, dejando que todo el mundo girara alrededor de ellas, quería estar siempre asi.

Pronto ambas chicas se quedaron dormidas, pero ambas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una gran paz, tanta que no notaron como caia la noche y como Leroy llegaba a la casa….

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**_

_Hola chicos y chicas…! Disculpen la ausencia, lo cierto es que unos alienígenas me raptaron y como sabran en el espacio no hay internet, pero ya estamos de regreso, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, cualquier queja o sugerencia es bien recibida…!_

_Saludos desde Veracruz, Mexico ;)_

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia._


	23. El momento de la verdad

**CAPITULO 23 –" EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD "**

La noche había caído, las chicas estaban durmiendo profundamente, Rachel soñaba con grandes escenarios en Broadway, recibiendo premios y dando un largo discurso, Quinn soñaba con viajar por el mundo, conocer Paris, tomar las mejores fotografías que pudiera siendo una mujer exitosa, aunque eran sueños distintos tenían algo en común, Rachel compartía esos premios con Quinn, mientras la rubia viajaba al lado de Rachel.

Cuando Hiram llego a casa subió las escaleras , se le hacia extraño que Rachel no acudiera a recibirlo como siempre, abrió la puerta y se quedo boquiabierto al ver la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos, Quinn estaba abrazando a Rachel. Hiram no dijo nada solo volvió a cerrar la puerta. Se quedo afuera por un rato pensando.

Al poco tiempo bajo las escaleras , abrió la puerta de la entrada y la cerro con mucha fuerza y haciendo ruido por todos lados.

**Quinn.-**"Rach…Rach despierta" – intentaba mover a la morena.

**Rachel.-**"No, no mas entrevistas por hoy".

**Quinn.-**"Rach,…".

**Rachel.-"**Que pasa?"- dijo aun medio dormida.

**Quinn.-**"Tus padres están aquí… escuche ruidos".

**Rachel.-**"Que es imposible apenas son las-…."- miro el reloj –"Las 9 de la noche..Dios !"

Hiram volvió a subir al cuarto de Rachel esta vez toco la puerta.

**Hiram.-**"Rachel cariño puedo pasar".

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron al máximo.

**Rachel.-**"Rapido rápido escóndete atrás de la cortina…."

**Quinn.-**"Que?"

**Rachel.-**"No no mejor en el baño…".

**Hiram.-**"Cariño estas ahí?".

**Rachel.-**"Quinn date prisa…."

Hiram movio con calma la manija de la puerta, Quinn solo pudo atinar a salir al balcón y esperar a que no la vieran. Rachel utilizo sus grandes dotes para la actuación para fingir que ahí no pasaba nada.

**Hiram.-**"Estas bien cariño, por que no contestabas?".

**Rachel.-**"Eh… estaba ….estaba haciendo yoga papa y …. Me gusta estar en silencio cuando lo hago asi que si me dejas continuar…" – Intentaba sacarlo del cuarto.

**Hiram.-**"Yoga?, desde cuando haces Yoga?".

**Rachel.-**"Desde que me entere que Barbra lo hace"-mintio.

**Hiram.-**"Barbra?, haber cuéntame eso…".

**Rachel.-**"Que tal…si preparas la cena y ahí te cuento?".

**Hiram.-**"Esta bien esta bien, de todas maneras tu padre no vendrá esta noche asi que lo hare ….pero me tienes que contar sobre Barbra y la yoga…es…interesante".

**Rachel.-**"Si papa…"- lo echo fuera y cerro la puerta. Casi pudo volver a respirar tranquila , cuado Hiram toco –"Si papa solo comida vegana".

**Hiram.-**"Si si ya lo se, solo me preguntaba si a Quinn le gustara el estofado que preparo, deberías dejarla entrar esta haciendo algo de frio" – después cerro la puerta y bajo a la cocina.

La cara de Rachel era de Poker… después de unos segundos corrió para dejar que la rubia entrara.

**Quinn.-"**Ya se fue?".

**Rachel.-**"Si…"- parecía poco expresiva.

**Quinn.-**"No entiendo por que debo esconderme puedes decir que estamos haciendo una tarea o algo asi".

**Rachel. -**"Quinn…".

**Quinn.-**"Además, puedo decir que …".

**Rachel.-"**Quinn…".

**Quinn.-**"No lo se, que tenemos un dueto en el coro y que debes ayudarme con la vocalización …". – hablaba rápido.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn…vasta".

**Quinn.-"**Que pasa?".

**Rachel.-**"Te gusta el estofado estilo oriental?".

Quinn no entendía lo que sucedía, en realidad las palabras de Rachel la confundieron, mas cuando le pidió que bajara a cenar con ella, Quinn en contra de su voluntad fue casi arrastrada escaleras abajo.

**Hiram.-**"Chicas..!., que bueno que bajan ya esta todo listo".

**Quinn.-** se escondía atrás de Rachel.-"Señor Berry, buenas noches"- estaba realmente apenada, no sabia ni que decir, como le explicaba a Hiram que ella y Rachel de repente fueran tan amigas, Quinn sentía que cualquier cosa la podía delatar se sentía como un ladron siendo capturado.

Pronto se sentaron en la mesa, la tensión era bastante, Quinn trataba de mantener su mirada fija en el plato y movia su cuchara de un lado a otro, casi podía escuchar el minutero del reloj moverse tan pero tan lento. Hiram solo observaba la escena.

**Hiram.-**"Entonces….Quinn como estuvo tu dia?".

**Quinn.-**"Bien señor gracias por preguntar"- agachaba la mirada.

**Hiram.-**"No estas muy ocupada últimamente?"

**Quinn.-**"Yo…".

**Rachel.-**"Claro que esta ocupada, es decir esta en el glee club, es capitana de las porristas, la presidenta del club de celibato además de ser una de las mejores estudiantes de la escuela"-sonaba orgullosa de presentar a su chica.

**Hiram.-**"Ah, ya veo…"

**Quinn.-** (_Tierra trágame…)._

**Hiram.-**"Y bueno si eres tan popular , debes de tener novio no?".

**Quinn.-**"No tengo novio señor" –(_Bueno no es que este mintiendo, por que en realidad no tengo novio, si salgo con su hija pero es una chica es complicado de explicar sabe…. Es lo que debo decir?)._

La cena transcurrió sin mas momentos incomodos, finalmente Quinn pudo marcharse, la cara que tenia al estar fuera de la casa era como la de haber visto un fantasma , ¿Qué había sido todo eso?.

Mientras Rachel se encargaba de lavar los platos, Hiram se sento en la mesa.

**Hiram.-**"Entonces…. Hay algún secreto que quieras contarme?".

**Rachel.-**"Papa… que Barbra hiciera yoga no es ningún secreto"

**Hiram.-**" No estoy hablando de Barbra cariño…".

Rachel volteo dejo el plato aun lado y se le quedo viendo a su padre.

**Hiram.-**"Por que no te sientas cariño".

**Rachel.-**"Puedo confiar en ti, y te puedo contar algo sin que te enojes".

**Hiram.-**"Totalmente".

Rachel miro al mantel de la mesa, pensando en decir las mejores palabras que tenia para explicar lo que pasaba, pensó que estaba prepara para decirlo pero cada vez que intentaba abrir su boca una sensación de nervios la invadía.

**Hiram.-**"La Quieres?".

Rachel miro a su padre, sus ojos se iluminaron, como si le hubiesen quitado un piano de encima.

**Hiram.-**"Creo que no necesito que digas que si, tus ojos lo dicen todo" – sonrio.

**Rachel.-**"Como lo sabes?".

**Hiram.-**"Cariño soy tu padre" – Se levanto y puso su silla al lado de ella –"Te conozco desde que medias unos 30 cm, desde que pesabas 2 k, 750 gramos, eres mi pequeña princesa, te vi dar tus primeros pasos, pronunciar tus primeras palabras, cantar tus primeras canciones, yo estuve ahí el dia que cantaste el primer musical ante todos tus compañeros del kínder, recuerdo haber estado orgulloso, te conozco mejor que nadie…."

La morena solto una lagrima de alegría y abrazo a su padre con mucha mucha fuerza.

**Hiram.-**"Espera que me lo dijeras tu misma…".

**Rachel.-**"Es que… esto es nuevo para mi, no sabría que dirían ustedes yo…."

**Hiram.-**"Oh cariño, se te olvida quienes somos?, puedes confiar en mi y en tu padre también".

**Rachel.-"**Gracias papa!".

**Hiram.-**"Es solo que…".

**Rachel.-**"Que pasa?".

**Hiram.-**"Estoy un poco preocupado" – La morena lo miro extrañada –"Esa chica Quinn, no es la misma que publicaba cosas horribles sobre ti?, no es la misma chica que quedo embarazada y que fingió que Finn tu ex novio era el padre?, no es la misma chica que te hizo la vida imposible…".

Rachel se quedo sin palabras.

**Hiram.-**"No quiero que te vuelvan a romper el corazón , como ese chico Jessie, eres muy noble hija y se pueden aprovechar de ti".

**Rachel.-**"Papa…Quinn no es de ese tipo de personas, Quinn es….es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que me compraron la edision especial de Funny Girl, ella es es increíble papa, ella no va romper mi corazón, jamás lo haría".

**Hiram.-**"Solo quiero verte feliz hija, no me importa con quien".

**Rachel.-**"Lo se" – alzo sus hombros –"Yo soy feliz con Quinn…".

**Hiram.-**"Entonces ya esta, no se diga mas, solo no cierres la puerta de tu cuarto cuando ella este aquí…"

**Rachel.-"**Papa….! " –

Esa noche Rachel se fue a dormir sintiéndose mejor consigo misma, era increíble que todo estuviera pasando, que Quinn fuera su chica, que sintiera lo mismo por ella, que su padre la apoyara y que los sueños que en realidad nunca imagino se hicieran realidad.

A la mañana siguiente, William había citado a todo el coro muy temprano para poder hacer el ultimo ensayo antes de presentar el gran numero frente a todo McKenly.

**Mercedes –**"Es increíble que nos obliguen a hacer esto" – bostezaba

**Brittany.-**"Podemos ensayar en pijama?. – se recargaba de Santana.

Quinn recién llegaba hasta la cancha de baseball donde estaban todos reunidos, Rachel se encontraba muy concentrada repasando sus notas, asi que no quiso interrumpirla y mejor se fue a sentar junto a las Brittana.

**Santana.-**"Vaya vaya… pensé que nunca llegarías".

**Quinn.-**"Lo siento, fui a despedir a mi madre , salio de viaje".

Santana solo volteo sus ojos y seguía observando como los chicos montaban una coreografía, como siempre el problema tenia nombre y era Finn Hudson quien no atinaba a ninguno de los pasos.

Quinn saco su celular.

_**/ Q-**_ _Me encanta la cara que pones cuando te concentras…_

Rachel quien realmente estaba concentrada sintió la vibración en su bolso, asi que saco su celular y al leer el mensaje rápidamente volteo a ver a Quinn, quien finjia estar en otra cosa.

/**R-** _No es justo…!, si tu estas aquí como puedo concentrarme?._

/**Q- **_Pues concéntrate en mi…eso estaría bien ._

Rio por el mensaje que acaba de mandar, Santana y su sexto sentido detectaron el echo y su mente comenzó a formular teorías, hacia unos días ya que Quinn estaba algo rara, siempre llegando tarde a los ensayos, casi ausente en sus clases , se le veía mas feliz que de costumbre, definitivamente algo le pasaba, el punto clave fue cuando descubrió el punto rojo en el cuello de Quinn, ese definitivamente no había sido ningún mosquito mutante, aunque en un principio pensó que el responsable era Puck, pero se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba ensayando asi que el no era el de los mensajes.

Los ojos de Santana se abrieron al máximo cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba riéndose al leer un mensaje, las ideas empezaron a llegar rápidamente a su cabeza, era cierto que Quinn estaba llegando tarde a los ensayos pero Rachel también lo hacia, también era cierto que recientemente las chicas hablaban mucho o las constantes canciones dedicadas a alguien que no era Finn de parte de la joven diva. De pronto Santana Lopez había dado justo en el blanco.

**Santana.-**"Maldita sea…" – dijo en voz baja –"Quinn Fabray!" –grito.

Quinn la miro algo asustada, esa mirada en Santana no era nada bueno.

**Santana.-**"Tu ven conmigo"- la señalo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección a la salida.

Quinn la siguió, mientras Rachel solo observaba desde lejos la escena.

Santana se detuvo en el pasillo.

**Quinn.-**"Que te pasa?"- dijo algo molesta.

**Santana.-**"A mi…?, que te pasa a ti?".

**Quinn.-**"De…de que hablas…" –(_No, no, no puede ser…!)._

**Santana –"**No finjas Fabray…que pasa entre tu y la enana?".

**Quinn.-**"Bueno ella es la maestra de historia yo…".

**Santana.-**"Esa enana no…hablo de Berry, que hay entre tu y Rachel?".

**Correr! ** Esa era la única cosa que pasaba por la cabeza de Quinn en ese momento, tal vez mudarse de Lima o cambiarse el nombre.

**Santana.-**"Habla ahora mismo o se lo contare a todos"- realmente era intimidante esa latina.

**Quinn.-**"No, no lo hagas!".

**Santana.-**"Ósea que si tienes algo con ella…".

**Quinn.-**(_Excelente Quinn…excelente ¬¬)…-"_Tener tener…. "..

**Santana.-**"No lo puedo creer, es decir siempre supe que llevabas algo gay dentro de ti, pero Berry enserio?, ".

Quinn no tenia palabras que decir, que rayos era eso?.

**Santana.-"**No pensaste en alguien mejor como no lo se Angelina Jolie… Iuuhhh…"-Hizo una mueca –"Enserio Quinn enserio te gusta la enana esa?".

**Quinn.-**(_Ahora o nunca Fabray)-_**"**Si!"- (_Lo dije, ya esta lo dije!)-__**"**_Y si no te gusta la idea, no me importa es mi vida y hare con ella lo que me guste, además Angelina Jolie ni siquiera lo había pensado…"- Sacudio su cabeza.

**Santana.-**"Quinn…"-sonrio.

**Quinn.-**"Que?, aquí es la parte en donde dices cosas horribles dilas, dilas de una vez"- se preparaba para lo peor.

**Santana.-**"No puedo creer que no me lo hayas contado antes".

Zaz… un balde de agua (metafóricamente hablando) callo sobre la rubia, no había escuchado ningún insulto, esa era Santana o solo estaba soñando?.

**Santana.-**"Quinn… después de todo no somos tan diferentes…supongo".

**Quinn.-**"De que hablas?".

**Santana.-"** Ven aquí.."- abrazo a la rubia.

Quinn realmente estaba sorprendida, por que santana no dijo nada, por que hablaba de ser iguales, acaso…

**Quinn.-**"Eh…gracias, gracias supongo, pensé que ibas a gritarme y que tendría que cambiarme el nombre, huir o algo asi después de que te enteraras…".

**Santana.-**"Que?, bueno tal vez…pero te entiendo mejor que nadie créelo…".

** -**" Chicas, podrían venir, realmente las necesitamos".

Las chicas regresaron a la cancha, parecían contentas , Rachel tenia cara de pánico, estaba nerviosa por saber que había pasado ahí.

**Mr. Shue.-**"Bien chicos, necesito que ahora lo hagamos todos…. Esta es la ultima vez asi que hagan lo mejor que puedan"

Todos comenzaron a hacer la coreografía que Mike había montado, esa noche seria la ultima presentación del coro y William quería dar el mejor espectáculo, tal vez asi muchos chicos se animarían a formar parte de coro , asi podrían vencer a los de Vocal Adrenaline o incluso a los de Carmel.

Al terminar el ensayo , todos comenzaron a marcharse poco a poco, Rachel trataba de hacer tiempo como si buscara algo en su bolso, solo para que todos se fueran y poder hablar con la rubia. Cuando solo había pocos chicos Quinn se acerco a ella.

**Quinn.-**"Tengo una sorpresa para ti"- le dijo al oído.

**Rachel.-** volteo –"Para mi?".

**Quinn.-**"Si…" – levanto su ceja.

**Rachel.-**"Que es?".

Quinn volteo a su espalda y vio como Artie se marchaba era el único que faltaba por retirarse. Tomo las manos de Rachel.

**Quinn.-**"Esta noche, después de la presentación crees poder venir a mi casa?.

**Rachel.-**"Tu mama no se molestara?".

**Quinn.-**"No te preocupes… tu suegra esta de viaje".

**Rachel.-**"Mi…mi…"- sonrio torpemente –"Si, claro que puedo".

**Quinn.-**"Excelente..!, " – con su mano derecha acomodo el cabello de la morena como un gesto de cariño.

Rachel mantenía su mirada fija en los ojos verdes de la rubia, sentía como de repente su cuerpo le pedia estar mas cerca, sentía que podía flotar cada que la rubia le sonreía, sabia que estaba totalmente perdida y completamente enamorada de Quinn Fabray, no había mas , nunca mas, sabia que esa era la chica que quería tener a su lado siempre.

**Rachel.-**"No sabes cuando te quiero Quinn"- cerro sus ojos y alzo su cabeza, esperando que Quinn entendiera el mensaje.

En el pasillo los chicos se encontraban caminando, hablando sobre que harian en sus vacaciones.

**Puck.-**"Iran al campamento de Kurt?".

**Mike.-**"Tina me obligara asi que supongo que si".

**Finn.-**"Maldita sea, olvide mi mochila, ahora regreso" – regreso sobre sus pasos rápidamente para tomar su mochila que había quedado olvidada en una de las gradas.

**Quinn.-**"Yo te… te " – las palabras querían salir de su boca.

Rachel abrió sus ojos y la miro cálidamente, suspiro, puso sus manos en el cuello de la rubia y la beso, sabia perfectamente lo que la rubia quería decirle…

En ese momento Finn entro por la puerta….

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Hola hola, muchas gracias por la paciencia con las actualizaciones, intentare ponerme al corriente!_

_Gracias Naida por tus comentarios espero no te decepcione el capitulo ;)!_

_No olviden leer "Cuando te encuentre" , me conto la chica en el espejo que esta muy buena la historia xD*_

s/8352400/1/Cuando_te_encuentre

_Saludos desde Veracruz, Mexico._

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia._


	24. El amor no existe

**CAPITULO 24 –"EL AMOR NO EXISTE"**

**Finn.-**"Maldita sea, olvide mi mochila, ahora regreso" – regreso sobre sus pasos rápidamente para tomar su mochila que había quedado olvidada en una de las gradas.

**Quinn.-**"Yo te… te " – las palabras querían salir de su boca.

Rachel abrió sus ojos y la miro cálidamente, suspiro, puso sus manos en el cuello de la rubia y la beso, sabia perfectamente lo que la rubia quería decirle…

En ese momento Finn entro por la puerta, buscaba con ansias su mochila, su corazón se detuvo en el mismo momento en el que vio a Rachel besando intensamente a Quinn, se quedo helado, como si le hubiesen quitado la energía a su motor, su respiración se apago, sintió como algo muy dentro de el se rompía poco a poco, finalmente trago saliva de forma amarga.

Finn no hizo nada, no podía hacer nada, no tenia idea de como reaccionar, se sentía tan decepcionado no de Rachel, de si mismo, no sabia ni siquiera como sentirse, no sabia que hacer, jamas se había sentido de esa manera, su mundo estaba dando vueltas, no pudo con eso y con todo el dolor que había en su corazón se dio la media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Una vez fuera se quedo en el pasillo mirando la nada, estaba viviendo el momento mas desconcertante de su vida, un dia se enamoro de Quinn la chica mas popular e increíble de la escuela, al otro seria padre, después su mejor amigo seria el padre, había perdido a Quinn, encontró a Rachel la persona mas interesante que pudo toparse, se enamoro , era feliz, Rachel se confundió y le pidió un tiempo, ahora, ahora simplemente el no era nada.

Todo el estrés colapso en su mente y en un momento de ira , rabia, desesperación pateo los casilleros con mucha fuerza, tratando de sacar toda esa presión que estaba acumulando, como si fuera una tetera que ha llegado al punto exacto de ebullición.

Mientras que las chicas no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Finn, ellas seguían en su mundo paralelo donde no existía nadie mas que ellas dos.

**Rachel.-**"Hay algo que quiero contarte Q…".

**Quinn.-**"Claro yo también tengo que contarte algo que fue muy extraño pero , bueno…creo"- sonaba algo confundida.

**Rachel.-**"Veras es que…".

**Quinn.-**"No, no" – la miro fijamente –"Ahora no, que tal si me lo cuentas esta noche?".

**Rachel.-**"Es que no puedo esperar es importante".

**Quinn.-**"Lo se, pero ahora debo encargarme de otras cosas" – sonrio pícaramente.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn Fabray…."- hizo puchero.

**Quinn.-**"Que?, confía en mi, esta noche me podrás decir todo lo que quieras".

**Rachel.-**"Pero…".

**Quinn.-**"Pero nada!, vamos no seas tan testaruda"- la jalo del brazo para comenzar a caminar.

**Rachel.-**"Odio que me convenzas tan fácil"- (_Si no tuvieras esos ojos y esa sonrisa…)_

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, Finn ya se había ido o al menos no había rastros de el, Quinn como la buena novia que era llevo a Rachel hasta su casa aun cuando la morena pedía acompañarla a donde quiera que tuviera que ir, y aunque a Quinn le encantaba la compañía de la morena esta vez no podía, no cuando estaba planeando una gran sorpresa para la noche.

La rubia tomo el choche de Judy y comenzó su larga travesía para conseguir todo lo que necesitaba para la gran noche que estaba preparando, jamás imagino que fuera tan difícil conseguir cada una de las cosas.

**Quinn.-**"Dios, que tan difícil es que tengan todo en un solo lugar" – sonaba frustrada cargando un par de bolsas hasta el auto –"Pero , todo valdra la pena si Rachel esa contenta".

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Berry, Rachel se encontraba repasando las aburridas canciones que Mr. Shue había elegido para su presentación musical, aunque por lo general tenia buen gusto , esta vez había errado, o tal vez ella tenia otras canciones en mente.

**Hiram.**-**"**Cariño, te buscan…".

**Rachel.-**"Quinn…ya bajo….".

**Hiram.-**"No, no es Quinn es Kurt, le digo que pase?".

**Rachel.-**"Ah si…".

A los pocos minutos el chico subia a la habitación de Rachel, venia muy bien vestido como era su costumbre y traía consigo un par de películas.

**Kurt.-**"Que?, donde están las palomitas…!.

**Rachel.-**"De que hablas Kurt?"- sonaba confundida.

**Kurt.-**"No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado…!, tu, mercedes y yo , películas hoy?". – movía su cabeza.

**Rachel.-**"Ay, no lo puedo creer!" – se tiro sobre su cama. –"Lo siento lo siento kurt… se me olvido por completo, no se donde tengo la cabeza últimamente".

**Kurt.-**"No te dire donde, por que estoy seguro que ya lo sabes…."- se sento sobre la cama.

**Rachel.-**"Kuuuuuurt "- le lanzo una almohada.

**Kurt.-**"Ya ya, te perdonare por lo de las películas si te das prisa y vas por muchas palomitas, Mercedes no tarda en llegar".

La tarde de películas era toda una tradición para los chicos desde que se enteraron de los maratones de Grey's anathomy, después pasaron a ver Crepusculo y su saga, incluso veían uno que otro musical, era el momento perfecto para olvidarse de las cosas de la escuela. Esa tarde los chicos había observado uno o dos films trágicos con finales que los hicieron llorar.

**Kurt.-**"Por que tuvo que morir, no lo entiendo".

**Rachel.-**"Es increíble…"- secaba sus lagrimas.

**Kurt.-**"Es única…".

**Rachel.-**"Es, es…"- seguía llorando.

**Mercedes.-"**Pasame tus palomitas…".

**Kurt.-**"Podrias tener mas respeto por nuestro sentimientos Mercedes?".

**Mercedes.-**"Pero no entiendo por que lloran, todos los finales son asi, no hay finales felices eso solo esta en las películas" – seguía comiendo.

**Rachel.-**"No es cierto!, mira mira el caso de…" – golpeo el hombro de kurt.

**Kurt.-**"El caso de… ".

**Mercedes.-**"Seamos realistas chicos, todas las buenas películas terminan con finales tristes, ahí esta titanic".

**Kurt.-**"Son tus ideas Mercedes".

**Mercedes.-**"A walk to remember, One day, La vida es bella….todas todas chicos, lo siento el amor no existe". – sonaba indiferente.

**Rachel.-**"Claro que existe…"- dijo en voz baja.

**Kurt.-**"Apoyo a Rachel, totalmente".

**Mercedes.-**"No me mal interpreten chicos pero asi son las cosas".

**Rachel.-**"El amor existe Mercedes, claro que existe"- sonaba convencida.

**Mercedes.-**"Si lo dices por Finn…."- movio su cabeza.

**Rachel.-**"No es por Finn…!" – Mercedes la miro intrigada –"Di digo…es por todos…" – Dijo nerviosa.

**Kurt.-**"Rachel tiene razón"- se levanto de la cama –"Yo nunca me eh enamorado, pero el amor existe , claro que existe" – suspiro –"Y no por que nunca me haya enamorado pienso que no es asi"- la miro lanzando la indirecta.

**Rachel.-**"Un dia conocerás a la chi…"- trago saliva –"A la…"- kurt la miro esperando que se pudiera salvar sola –"A la persona de tus sueños"- (_Bien librado Rachel)-_" Y vas a sentir esas mariposas en el estomago y "- se levanto para comenzar a caminar por la habitación –" Vas a sentir que todo ha valido la pena, que no habrá nadie mas, que es la única…"-sus ojos se iluminaron a mas no poder al recordar a la rubia.

**Mercedes.-**"La única?".

**Rachel.-**"La única persona en tu vida….".

Kurt se llevo las manos a la frente, la morena se hundía sola…

**Rachel.-**"Un dia Mercedes…."- Se acerco a ella –" Vas a conocer al amor de tu vida… entonces sabrás que todas las películas están equivocadas y que si hay finales felices".

**Mercedes.-**"Pues yo seré feliz si DiCaprio regresa del fondo del mar y se queda conmigo…"- rio.

La tarde transcurrió entre mas debates sobre el amor, Rachel tenia argumentos muy solidos que defendían sus ideas, esos argumentos tenían nombre : "Quinn Fabray", pero nunca lo dijo aunque Kurt claro que entendió las indirectas, mientras que Mercedes se confundía cada vez mas…

Pronto llego la hora de arreglarse para la presentación, Rachel puso mucho énfasis en su arreglo personal, esta vez no se vestía para su publico, se vestía para su chica. Cuando se sintió realmente lista, busco entre sus cosas el listón que había tomado del cabello de Quinn y lo hato a su muñeca, esa era la única manera de sentirse cerca de ella cuando no podían estarlo.

Al llegar a McKenly la cancha de Baseball estaba casi llena, los chicos parecían emocionados, todos hablaban sobre sus expectativas, Quinn se encontraba muy entretenida hablando de cosas serias con SANTANA y BRITTANY, Rachel jugaba con Kurt y Tina, todos estaban emocionados , todos menos Finn quien estaba sentado aislado de todos con su mirada perdida en la nada.

** .-**"Chicos!, estamos listos….".

**Finn.-**"Mr Shue" – se puso de pie –"Lo siento no puedo participar…."- salio completamente enojado del cuarto.

Nadie entendía que le había pasado, Rachel se preocupo un poco por el chico, la verdad era una persona muy noble y lo quería.

**Kurt.-**"En vista de que Finn no esta , puedo tomar su parte".

Todos lo miraron.

** .-**"No , no ire a hablar con el, no se preocupen…".

**Santana.-**" no se preocupe, no lo necesitamos, hemos estado preparando unas cuantas cosas y no incluyen a Finn…" – miro a Quinn.

Mr. Shue no tuvo mas remedio que dejarlos hacerlo, no había nada mejor.

Los chicos salieron al escenario.

**Santana.-**"Lo siento Berry , pero este numero no te incluye a ti…"- le dijo a Rachel quien no entendía.

Santana subio al escenario.

**Quinn.-**"Rach…puedes venir un segundo?".

**Rachel.-**"Que que pasa, que están planeando?".

**Quinn.-**"Tu solo observa… Rach hay algo que eh querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, yo…"-suspiro.

**Rachel.-**"Vas a terminar conmigo?"- sonaba confundida.

**Quinn.-**"Que? , no…no nunca!"- se moria de la ternura de ver la cara de susto de su chica –"No seas tonta, jamas lo haría".

Desde lo lejos se escuchaba la presentación del GLEE CLUB.

**Quinn.-**"Rach debo irme… por que no vas con los demás….espero que te guste".

La morena no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaba Quinn pero estaba mas tranquila por lo que había dicho, por unos segundos creyo que si terminaría con ella, afortunadamente solo había dramatizado las cosas.

Quinn subio al escenario justo antes de que levantaran el telon, una vez ahí, las luces se apagaron, arriba del escenario estaban Santana, Quinn y Brittany. Los demás chicos no sabían que estaban haciendo ahí, pero con Finn fuera no podían hacer mas.

** .-**" Oh no, no Say a Little pray for you". S

La musica comenzo a sonar muy despacio.

_Suena: "Can't take my eyes off of you" de Boys Town Gang. _

_youtube. = watch?v=GWHZxXuJFzw_

El principio de la coreografía parecia realmente Say a Little pray for you, todos parecían divertidos de ver a las tres animadoras montar el espectáculo, Rachel tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara de ver a su chica ahí frente a todos, la sorpresa fue mayor cuando Quinn comenzó a cantar la primera nota.

**Quinn**

_You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you__  
><em>_You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much__  
><em>_And long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive_

You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you

Quinn arriesgadamente , miro a Rachel, dejándole ver que esa canción era para ella, La rubia no quiso dejar nada entre ver y para la siguiente estrofa señalo directamente a Rachel.

_I love you baby and if it's quite all right__  
><em>_I need you baby to warm your lonely night__  
><em>_I love you baby trust in me when I say__  
><em>_Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray__  
><em>_Oh pretty baby come on and find you stay__  
><em>_And let me love you baby let me love you_

Rachel comenzó a derramar una pequeña lagrima, era eso posible?, era realidad que Quinn estuviera dedicándole una cancion frente a todo McKenly?, era cierto, se sentía la chica mas afortunada del mundo. En realidad Quinn estaba enamorada de ella, es decir, lo sabia, lo sabia por que lo sentía pero jamas imagino que aquella chica a la que todos admiraban, la chica con la que todos aspiraban a salir, que esa chica quisiera estar con ella. Esas lagrimas eran de felicidad, que mas daba lo que Mercedes y todo el maldito cine de Holliwood dijera, el amor existía!, y ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Quinn y no había mas que decir.

Cuando la canción termino el telón callo, todos estaban de pie, Rachel estaba tan orgullosa de Quinn.

El único que no estaba orgulloso era Finn quien miraba desde lo mas alto de las gradas.

**Rachel.-**"Te lo dije…te lo dije el amor existe" –le dijo muy emocionada a Mercedes.

Rachel corrió a la parte de atrás del escenario y tomo el micrófono, pidiéndole a Brad el pianista que le acompañara.

**Mercedes.-**"De que rayos habla?".

**Kurt.-**"Hay querida, si te pidiera que encontraras un tráiler y estuviera en frente de ti, no lo verias…".

Todos los chicos estaban por retirarse, Quinn bajo muy emocionada junto con Santana y Brittany, pero entre las gradas mientras resivia las felicitaciones de todos , no veía a su chica.

** .-**"Vaya chicas, me han sorprendió, Quinn… lo han hecho excelente".

Todos abrazaban a las chicas, hasta que una voz se dejo escuchar directamente desde el escenario.

**Rachel.-**"A donde creen que van todos, aun no hemos terminado".

Todos voltearon a verla directamente, Quinn por supuesto con mas atención.

Las notas musicales comenzaron a sonar.

**Rachel**

_When i was younger__  
><em>_I saw my daddy cry__  
><em>_And cursed at the wind__  
><em>_He broke his own heart__  
><em>_And i watched__  
><em>_As he tried to reassemble it__And my momma swore that__  
><em>_She would never let herself forget__  
><em>_And that was the day i promised__  
><em>_Id never sing of love__  
><em>_If it does not exist__But darlin,__  
><em>_You, are, the only exception__  
><em>_You, are, the only exception__  
><em>_You, are, the only exception__  
><em>_You, are, the only exception_

La morena no tenia que decir nada mas, esa canción realmente expresaba lo que había estado escuchando últimamente, si Quinn le rompería el Corazón o si no la quería, si estaba equivocada o si el amor no existía, asi todo el mundo estuviera en contra, asi nadie lo entendiera o si, no importaba que, pero Quinn era la única excepción. Quinn era su excepción.

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**_

_Que que?, que Quinn le canto a Rachel enfrente de toda la escuela?...(lo admito siempre fue mi sueño…¬¬)._

_Ojala que les guste el capitulo niñas y niños, un saludo a donde quiera que estén, desde Veracruz, Mexico*._

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. _


	25. La ultima noche del mundo

**CAPITULO 25 –" LA ULTIMA NOCHE DEL MUNDO"**

Después de aquella demostración de amor por parte de las chicas, todos estaban muy contentos pues al parecer a los chicos de McKenly les había gustado, el único que no estaba feliz era Finn, quie había observado todo desde lejos, estaba tan molesto , tan dolido y ni siquiera tenia fuerza para enfrentar a las chicas, todo su mundo de repente había caído ante sus propios ojos. No entendía que había echo mal, se había portado lo mejor que podía con Rachel, había sido su amigo en los peores momentos, no podía entender por que Rachel estaba con Quinn, asi que pensó que tal vez era un error que quizá vio mal y estaba confundido. Trataba de engañarse a su mismo inventando pretextos, pero después de ver aquella declaración de amor por parte de las chicas no tuvo dudas.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el estacionamiento, Rachel hablaba animadamente con Kurt sobre como debería de ser el campamento que armarían en una semana, Mercedes y Tina estaban con ellos.

**Santana.-**"Todavía puedes arrepentirte…"- le dijo a Quinn quien estaba sentada a su lado.

**Quinn.-**"Basta, yo quiero a …"-(_No puedo creer que lo vaya a decir en voz alta…).-__**"**_Yo quiero Rachel y ya esta"- se sonrojo.

**Santana.-**"Ok allá tu…".

Quinn le lanzaba miradas a Rachel, que buscaba algún pretexto para acercarse a ella, a pesar de que ambas se habían dedicado canciones en el escenario, los demás parecían no haberlo notado, pero ellas tampoco necesitaban que lo supieran, les era suficiente con tenerse la una a la otra.

Quinn fastidiada de oir las conversaciones sin importancia de todos a su alrededor, se levanto y camino a paso firme hasta la morena, que al verla venir se puso algo nerviosa.

**Quinn.-**"Rachel…".

Todos voltearon a mirarla, Kurt estaba mas que atento.

**Rachel.-**" Quinn…"- dijo en voz bajita y balanceándose un poco.

**Quinn.-** miro a todos quienes parecían observar una escena de película –" Puedes venir un segundo?".

**Rachel.-**"Ahora vengo chicos"- sonrió tímidamente a todos y siguió a la rubia.

Los chicos observaron como esas dos figuras se perdían entre los autos.

**Mercedes.-**"No se les hace que estas dos están muy raras últimamente?".

**Kurt.-**"Ay Dios dame paciencia…".

**Mercedes.-**"Que?, no estoy imaginando nada, están raras".

Tina y Kurt solo se miraron, parecía que mercedes con alcanzaba a entender las señales.

Al otro extremo del estacionamiento Quinn y Rachel se encontraban sentadas sobre la motocicleta de Quinn.

**Quinn.-**"Esa canción…, tenia destinatario?"- puso su mano cerca de la de la morena.

**Rachel.**-"Tal vez…"- movió su mano para tomar disimuladamente la mano de la joven porrista.

**Quinn.-**"Es hora "- sonrio.

**Rachel.-**"De que?"- se asusto ante el movimiento imprevisto de la chica.

**Quinn.-**"De nuestra noche especial.. no me digas que lo olvidaste".

**Rachel.-**"No, no es que …"

**Quinn.-**"Shhh…." – subió a la motocicleta –" Vienes?".

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, amaba viajar en la moto con la rubia, pues era el pretexto perfecto para abrazarla y estar muy cerca de ella. Cuidando que nadie las viera, las chicas se marcharon de la escuela. Rachel no sabia como acabaría la noche pero no le importaba, solo quería estar con Quinn.

Quinn estaba viviendo el momento, Rachel era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, era lo que mas quería y sabia que era correspondida.

Al llegar a la casa Fabray, las luces de la motocicleta se apagaron, la rubia estaciono su moto, dejando que Rachel bajara de ella, la noche estaba presente , las estrellas iluminaban el tejado de las casas de Lima, pero ninguna estrella brillaba tanto como Rachel.

**Quinn.-**"Te ves hermosa…"- lo dijo con total sinceridad.

Rachel, solo sonrió, no podía evitar hacer esa sonrisa estúpida cada que la rubia le decía ese tipo de cosas, era una reacción física que no controlaba.

Quinn bajo de la moto y camino hasta la puerta de la casa, saco una llave y abrió la cerradura, la morena hizo un intento por seguirla.

**Quinn.-**"Hey no no no….".

**Rachel.-**"Que pasa?".

**Quinn.-**"Espera…"- busco en su bolsillo y saco un pedazo de tela –"Debes ponerte esto si quieres entrar"- sonrio coquetamente.

**Rachel.-**"Que?, pero…".

**Quinn.-**"Sin peros, anda date la vuelta".

Rachel un poco frustrada accedió a que le vendara los ojos, aunque en el fondo la idea le gustaba, no sabia con que se iba a encontrar al quitarse la venda, Quinn siempre había sido una chica detallista, cada vez la sorprendía mas.

**Quinn.-**" Estas lista?".

**Rachel.-**"Sii!".

**Quinn.-**"Segura?".

**Rachel.-**"Si ya….". – estaba impaciente.

Con mucho cuidado la rubia desamarro la venda que cubría los ojos de Rachel, quien poco a poco abrió sus ojos, estaban en medio de lo que solía ser la sala de los Fabray, pero esta vez, lucia diferente.

La lámpara de luz que iluminaba el lugar , estaba cubierta por un papel rojo, lo que hacia que una luz del mismo color iluminara el cuarto, por todos lados colgaban globos de helio que rozaban el techo.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn…!"- suspiro emocionada.

**Quinn.-**"Estoy casi segura de que no sabes que dia es hoy…".

Rachel se quedo pensando por unos minutos. No podía ser un cumple mes por que ella sabia perfectamente la fecha, es mas la tenia marcada en el calendario con un gran corazón, tampoco era su cumpleaños, ni navidad, ni nada.

**Quinn.-**"Ya..no finjas no sabes que día es hoy"- la miro intimidadoramente –" Pero no te culpo no tienes por que saberlo".

**Rachel.-**" Dime que celebramos?".

**Quinn.-**"Esta bien… hoy … hace …." – movía sus dedos simulando que contaba –" 12 meses y unas … 12 horas , me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti" – jalo a la morena de la cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo –"Cuando tu subiste a ese escenario y cantaste Don't Rain on my parade, cuando toda esa gente te aplaudió, aunque quisiera negarlo , en el fondo ese día me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ti" – sonrió.

Rachel coloco sus manos sobre el cuello de la rubia, alzando un poco su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

**Quinn.-**"Rachel, no tienes idea de cuanto te quiero" – en sus ojos se notaba la sinceridad con la que hablaba –" Eres todo lo que necesito para estar bien, no importa que tan malo sea mi dia, se que cuando te veo y me sonríes todo esta mejor".

**Rachel.-**"Quinn…"- mordía su labio.

**Quinn.-**"Espera, déjame hablar, tal vez luego no tenga el valor para hacerlo" – trago saliva –" No tienes idea del miedo que tengo, a perderte un dia, no quiero que eso pase…" – sus ojos se cristalizaron –"No se que pasaría si un dia entro por la puerta del glee club y tu no estas".

**Rachel.-**"Eso no va a pasar Quinn… nunca me ire de tu lado".

La morena beso tiernamente los labios de la rubia, callando todos esos pensamientos que vagaban por su mente.

**Quinn.-**"Rach, solo necesito que sepas, que no hay alguien mas en este mundo con quien quisiera estar, y si esta fuera la ultima noche del mundo, la pasaría contigo, después de darle vueltas a esto por mucho tiempo y aunque me muero de miedo, solo tengo una respuesta solo hay una cosa que no te eh dicho y que no puedo callarlo" – respiro profundo –"Te amo". Sonrio –"Te amo Rachel Berry".

La morena esperaba escuchar esas palabras desde hace tanto tiempo, pero sabia que significaban mucho y no quería presionar a Quinn, pero ahí esta, recibiendo una declaración de amor que jamás iba a olvidar, ahí estaba escuchando lo que tanto quería.

Rachel sintió una fuerza interna superior a ella, rápidamente atrapo con sus labios los pálidos labios de Quinn, besándola con tanta intensidad, no conocía una manera mejor de demostrarle cuando la amaba ella también.

Los labios de la rubia buscaron intensificar el beso, las manos de Rachel se deslizaron a través del cuerpo de la rubia que mucha oposición no ponía, el clima era perfecto, la noche era ideal y ellas dos eran presa de sus propios sentimientos.

Las cosquillas en su interior recorrían de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de las chicas, la respiración se agitaba a cada segundo, ninguna buscaba terminar ese momento, Rachel se aferraba con fuerza a la rubia, quien hábilmente bajo su mano hasta la cintura de Rachel, llevándola hasta la delgada línea de dividía la piel morena y la tela, las yemas de los dedos de Quinn hicieron contacto con la piel de Rachel, que en ese preciso momento sintió que su corazón se salía dejando escapar un casi inaudible sonido.

Los sentidos de Quinn se veian descontrolados con tan solo sentir el calor que venia del cuerpo de Rachel, poco a poco los labios de la rubia fueron abandonando los de Rachel y estaban en busca de otro objetivo, la morena podía sentir la respiración de Quinn sobre su oído, definitivamente estaba perdiendo el control de su propio cuerpo, pero todo era culpa de Quinn, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan perfeca?.

Rachel comenzó a retroceder para acabar sentada sobre el gran sofá que habia en la sala. Su mirada estaba perdida en los ojos verdes de su chica, Quinn se arrodillo frente a ella , Rachel volvió a besarla intensamente , no quería pensar, solo quería actuar.

Las manos de Quinn la estaban volviendo loca.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn… espera espera".

La rubia se detuvo.

**Quinn.-**"Que pasa?"- su vos parecía agitada.

**Rachel.-**"Podemos, solo hablar esta noche?".

La cara de frustración en la rubia lo decía todo…tan cerca y tan lejos…

**Quinn.-**"Rachel yo no creas que pensaba que…" –_(No…no nunca paso eso por mi cabeza…o tal vez si..)._

**Rachel.-**"Shh…" – la beso tiernamente.

Jalo a la rubia para que subiera al sillón, recostándose a su lado, Quinn solo comenzó a reir de saber que si Rachel no la hubiese detenido ella probablemente no lo hubiera echo.

Pudo sentir los brazos de Rachel alrededor de su cintura y como esta besaba tiernamente su cabeza.

**Rachel.-**"Prométeme que serás paciente y …".

**Quinn.-**" Por ti esperaría siempre…" –_(Ojala que no…)_. Beso la mano de la chica.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn…".

**Quinn.-**"Si?".

**Rachel.-**"Yo también te amo"-.

La felicidad que Quinn sintió en ese momento era equivalente a haber logrado la paz mundial, no importaba nadie mas, nada mas, que mas daba que Albert Einstein fuera el científico mas famoso, o que Neil Armstrong hubiese llegado a la luna, ni que Steve Jones fuera millonario, ella tenia el amor de Rachel y eso era mas que todo….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>_

_Pues bueno finalmente han tenido el valor para decir "Te Amo", es que es difícil….(me contaron xD)_

_Y USTEDES , CON QUIEN PASARÍAN LA ULTIMA NOCHE DEL MUNDO?_

_Un saludo a todas las veracruzanas y no veracruzanas, ojala que les haya gustado el fic, un saludin especial a Carmen que pronto es su cumple!_

_Les recomiendo darse una vuelta por el fic "In the Heaven", me gusto mucho escribirlo, espero que sea de su agrado, Saludos!_

** s/8422264/1/In_the_heaven**

_Ninguo de los personajes me pertenece , cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia._


	26. You belong with me

**CAPITULO 26 –" YOU BELONG WITH ME"**

Los dias habían pasado desde los chicos se presentaron en McKenly, hoy era el gran dia en el que la obra de Emma seria puesta en acción, Quinn se encontraba atrás del escenario repasando sus líneas, afuera todos los asientos estaban llenos, mucho sin duda eran de jóvenes que buscaban ver a la animadora , los lugares se habían agotado, pero afortunadamente Quinn había reservado algunos asientos para los chicos del coro, por supuesto Rachel era una de las principales interesadas en mirar la obra.

**Santana.-**"Berry podrías dejar de hacer ruido" – reclamaba la latina.

**Rachel.-"**Lo siento" – movía impaciente las piernas, esperando que pronto comenzara la función.

**Santana.-**"No entiendo que demonios pensó Quinn cuando me dio un asiento aun lado del tuyo!".

**Rachel.-**"Creo que eran los únicos que había".

**Santana.-**"Supongamos que tienes razón, ahora dime por que todos los demás están allá!" – señalo a su izquierda donde se encontraban todos los chicos del coro.

Tal vez todo era un plan de Quinn para que amabas chicas pasaran mas tiempo juntas, después de todo Santana era su mejor amiga y Rachel su novia, nada la haría mas feliz que verlas llevarse bien, aunque fuera una labor titánica.

Las luces se apagaron, Emma salió a presentar la obra, estaba mas nerviosa que de costumbre, pero gracias al apoyo de , estaba tratando de relajarse.

Pronto Quinn apareció en escena, lucia mas hermosa que de costumbre, Rachel se sentó al borde de su asiento, mantenía toda su atención en la rubia, repetía sus líneas, aplaudía y se mostraba ilusionada, aunque hubiese visto ensayar a la chica muchas veces. Aunque Santana no lo demostrara también se sentía orgullosa de Quinn.

Al lado de Rachel estaba sentado un miembro del club de futbol, quien estaba totalmente embobado por la rubia. Al lado de chico estaba otro miembro del equipo de futbol.

**Zack.-**"Lo que no haría por que esa chica fuera mi novia"- le decía a su amigo.

Rachel perdió la concentración de solo escuchar aquellas palabras, novia?, ella era la novia de Quinn…!.

**Blake.-**" Vas a tener que pelear conmigo, por que yo me voy a llevar a esa chica esta noche a casa".

Rachel volteo su cabeza indignada por lo que escuchaba, necesitaba controlar sus emociones, no podía mandar al hospital a otro chico por culpa de Quinn.

El momento mas difil de la obra había llegado, justo el momento en el que Quinn tenia que besar a su coprotagonista, Rachel se había preparado mentalmente para eso.

Todos aplaudían por lo romántico de la escena.

**Rachel.-**"Tranquila….tranquila…solo es una obra…" – decía en voz baja.

Santana estaba muerta de la risa de ver las expresiones de Rachel, aunque no lo demostraba, la chica se preguntaba que había visto Quinn en Rachel, pero a lo largo de la obra iba entendiendo muchas cosas.

**Blake.-**"Uy… te la ganaron!".

**Zack.-**"Es una obra, además no soy celoso" – se divertían con su amigo.

El clímax de la obra estaba por llegar, Julieta se sacrificaría por Romeo, Rachel mantenía sus al frente, una lagrima caía sobre sus mejillas.

**Santana.-**"Hay por favor, que ya termine o voy a vomitar, y se exactamente sobre quien lo hare".

Los dos futbolistas mantenían comentarios absurdos sobre quien se llevaría a Quinn esa noche, Rachel estaba harta…

**Rachel.-**"Pueden por favor guardar silencio".

**Zack.-**" Hey Blake cállate o tu mama nos va a regañar" – comenzaron a reír.

**Rachel.-**"Se nota que tienen poca apreciación por el arte, pero que se podía esperar de dos estúpidos futbolistas".

Santana se mantenía atenta a la conversación, pero siempre mirando al frente.

**Blake.-**"Estas celosa por que nadie quiere llevarte esta noche querida?".

**Rachel.-**"Esto es el colmo"- respiro profundamente.

Zack y Blake comenzaron a burlarse de Rachel, la morena trataba de evadirlos, definitivamente no estaba en sus planes hacer un escandalo en la presentación de la obra de Quinn.

**Zack.-** "Oye…" – le hablaba –"Oye…. Hazme caso! " – toco su hombro.

**Santana.-**"Escúchame bien pequeño desperdicio de óvulos y espermatozoides , tienes 30 segundos para que tu y tu amigo desaparezcan de mi vista o te aseguro que te romperé la cara" – la latina había hablado.

La reputación de Santana la precedía y los chicos prefirieron salir del lugar, nadie quería ver a la chica de lima heights adjacent enojada.

**Rachel.-**"Gracias…"- dijo tímidamente.

**Santana.-**"Ni te hagas ilusiones Berry, solo lo hice por que no me dejaban escuchar mi parte favorita de la obra…".

**Rachel.-**"Tu parte favorita?".

**Santana.-**"Si, cuando acaba".

Los aplausos comenzaron a escucharse, Rachel no se había dado cuenta en que momento había terminado la presentación, pero se puso de pie aplaudiendo a su chica.

Al finalizar la obra, Rachel espero a Quinn pues aun quedaba la ultima clase del periodo escolar, el ultimo día del Glee Club, mientras hacia tiempo recargada de la gran puerta del auditorio, Finn se le acerco.

**Finn.-**"Podemos hablar?"- dijo mas serio que nunca.

**Rachel.-**"Ahora no puedo , estoy ocupada"- dijo tratando de quitárselo de encima.

**Finn.-**"Ocupada?..."- entrecerró sus ojos –"Haciendo que, digo aquí solo esta Quinn… y tu y ella ni siquiera son amigas".

**Rachel.-**"Finn, no me gusta tu tono de voz, podridas dejarlo para después".

**Finn.-**"Crees que ella te quiere?, enserio, como puedes creerle!"

Rachel no podía creer lo que escuchaba, acaso Finn sabia algo?.

**Rachel.-**"No se de que hablas Finn". – parecía nerviosa.

**Finn.-**"Enserio?, a mi me parece que sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, como pudiste hacerme esto Rachel, como! " – El dolor estaba presente en sus palabras.

**Rachel.-**"Yo..".

**Finn.-**"No lo niegues, te vi…. Rachel, te vi …"- hizo una mueca – "Dios te vi besándote con ella!".

El rostro de Rachel palideció, si bien era cierto que no pretendía seguir ocultando lo suyo con Quinn, no era la manera en la que esperaba que Finn se enterase.

**Rachel.-**"Finn, tranquilízate quieres?".

**Finn.-**"No, no puedo, no entiendes, maldita sea, Quinn , es decir pudiste haber salido con Puck no me sorprendería, pero por que Quinn, porque ella?".

**Rachel.-**"Finn… lo siento yo… no quería herirte".

**Finn.-**"Porque ella…?!."-

**Rachel.-**"Basta Finn… tu eres mi mejor amigo…".

**Finn.-**"Porque ella maldita sea!".

**Rachel.-**"Porque la amo!"- lo dijo finalmente.

Finn se quedo perplejo ante aquellas palabras, de repente la gravedad lo atrajo al suelo.

**Finn.-**"La amas?".

**Rachel.-**"Si Finn, la amo, la amo y nada lo va a cambiar".

**Finn.-**"Rachel, esta bien, esta…esta bien…"- la agarro de los hombros –"Tu solo estas confundida, es eso, tu me amas a mi …Quinn es un pretexto lo se, lo se".

**Rachel.-**"Finn, no te hagas mas daño por favor"- le dolía lastimas al chico, después de todo el era el único que había estado ahí cuando lo necesitaba, odiaba decir esas cosas, pero era la verdad.

**Finn.-**" Rachel, no me daré por vencido, tu , tu eres para mi…" – dijo eso y se marcho.

Realmente le había echo pasar un mal momento, le dolía lastimarlo, pero que remedio tenia si de verdad amaba a Quinn?.

**Quinn.-**"Lo siento, te hice esperar mucho?".

Todo lo que había pasado, paso a segundo termino cuando vio a la chica de sus sueños frente a ella…

**Rachel.-**"No importa todo esta bien" - cuidadosamente mirando que nadie estuviera demasiado cerca, tomo su mano. -"Estuviste increible Quinn"- acariciaba su mano.

**Quinn.-**"De verdad?".

**Rachel.-**"Si... me hiciste sentir orgullosa de ser ..."- miro hacia abajo algo apenada - "De ser tu novia"- sonrio.

**Quinn.-**"Ah si?" - la jalo hacia ella - "Tan orgullosa como para besarme ahora mismo?"- la retaba.

**Rachel.-**"Aqui?, enfrente de todos?"- sonaba nerviosa.

**Quinn.-"**Si" - la rubia disfrutaba hacer eso - "Es mas, cerrare mis ojos , la decisión esta en tus manos". la rubia cerro sus ojos.

Rachel tenia a Quinn ahi pidiendole que la besara a mitad del pasillo, que debia hacer?, solo hizo lo que humanamente estaba a su alcance, y la beso fugazmente. Para despues salir corriendo al salon del coro.

**Quinn.-"**A eso le llamas beso Berry!"- sonreia.

La ultima clase había llegado, Mr. Shue pidió a todos verse en el salón del coro, todos estaban hablando y riendo, recordando lo bueno que había ocurrido ese año.

** .-**"Chicos realmente estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes estoy seguro que le próximo año será mejor".

**Santana.-**"Si me dan los solos a mi, claro que lo serán".

Rachel la miro de reojo, tratando de restarle importancia. Casi nadie había notado que las bancas de Rachel y Quinn estaban mas juntas que las de todos los demás, que Rachel recargaba su brazo sobre el de Quinn y que ninguna había peleado hasta el momento.

**Brittany.-**"Los extrañare a todos chicos!".

**Mercedes.-**"Nosotros también chica!".

El ambiente era muy diferente al del inicio del año, donde cada uno estaba por su lado y prácticamente se odiaban, ahora eran una pequeña familia. Cada uno iba compartiendo con el resto que había aprendido durante el año, algunos comentario realmente causaban risa, otros inspiraban.

** .-**" Y tu Quinn…?".

**Quinn.-**"Este ah sido el mejor año de mi vida, estoy segura que nunca lo olvidare"- sonrió mientras tomaba de la mano a Rachel.

** .-**"Finn algo que quieras compartirnos?".

**Finn.-**"No"- respondió secamente.

A todos les sorprendía la reacción del chico.

**Finn.-**"En realidad si…" – se puso de pie, todos lo miraban atentos, el chico tomo sus batacas y fue hasta la batería.

Comenzo a tocar: "You Belong with me" – Taylor S.

_**Finn:**_

_You're on the phone_

_with your girlfriend_

Miraba directamente a Rachel y a Quinn. Kurt no podía creer lo que veía.

_she's upset__  
><em>_she's going off about__  
><em>_something that you said__  
><em>_she doesn't get your humor__  
><em>_like i do_

Se levando y comenzo a caminar hacia Rachel.

i'm in my room  
>it's a typical tuesday night<br>i'm listening to the kind of music  
>she doesn't like<br>she'll never know your story  
>like i do<p>

No habia dudas, la cancion estaba dedicada a Rachel y hasta Mercedes lo podia notar.

Lo que nadie esperaba es que en ese preciso momento mirara a Quinn…

but she wears short skirts  
>i wear t-shirts<br>she's cheer captain  
>and i'm on the glee Club<br>dreaming about the day

Quinn esperaba que la tierra se abriera y huir de ahi, de verdad el chico estaba expresando sus frustraciones.

when you wake up and find  
>that what you're looking for<br>has been here the whole time

Con su mano hizo que Rachel se parara, para cantarle directamente a la cara, mientras daba vueltas al rededor de ella.

if you could see  
>that i'm the one<br>who understands you  
>been here all along<br>so why can't you  
>see you belong with me<br>you belong with me.

Rachel no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, se sentia muy incomoda, ademas la cara de pocos amigos que tenia Quinn decia que tenia problemas.

walking the streets  
>with you and your worn out jeans<br>i can't help thinking  
>this is how it ought to be<br>laughing on a park bench  
>thinking to myself<br>hey, isn't this easy?

**Santana.-**"Esto es deprimente…".

Quinn miraba a Santana esperando que todo acabara.

you belong with me  
>you belong with me….<p>

Finn dejo de cantar, estaba agitado, Rachel sentia tanta verguenza de que hubiera echo eso, que miro a Quinn y despues salio corriendo.

**Finn.-**"Ni creas que te vas a salir con la tuya"- le dijo a Quinn, quien salía detrás de la morena.

** .-**"Finn vuelve a tu lugar por favor".

**Mercedes.-**"Desde cuando Rachel y Quinn son tan amigas?".

Kurt obvio el comentario de Mercedes y también corrió tras Rachel, Puck miraba de mala manera a Finn, de echo todos lo miraban así.

Rachel se había escondido en el baño de chicas. Quinn estaba en la puerta esperando para poder hablar con ella.

**Kurt.-**"Tienes que entrar tu… yo no puedo".

**Quinn.-**"Tu, tu eres su amigo".

**Kurt.-**"Oh si…y tu eres su novia".

Quinn entendió que debía ser ella quien hablara con Rachel, así que se metió al baño.

**Quinn.-**"Rach… sal de ahí por favor".

**Rachel.-**"Estoy bien Quinn, solo necesito estar sola".

**Quinn.-**"No, Rach, no me voy de aquí hasta que no salgas". – se imponía.

**Rachel.-**"No tienes que hacerlo".

**Quinn.-**"Pero lo hare, Rach que esta pasando?".

**Rachel.-**"Finn nos vio el otro dia".

Una extraña sensación de temor mezclado con incertidumbre atrapo a la rubia, ese era el momento que tanto temía, que Finn supiera la verdad, después de todo ella ya lo había lastimado una vez, y sabia cuan impórtate era para Rachel.

**Quinn.-**"Rayos…" – dijo por lo bajo –"Lo siento Rach, pero …oye debes salir de ahí"- toco la puerta- "No me puedes dejar fuera de esto… ya se le va a pasar te lo prometo, pero tu y yo debemos estar juntas en esto Rachel….".

La morena escuchaba las palabras de Quinn, que tenia razón, era malo lo que había pasado con Finn pero eso no iba a poner distancia entre ellas, después de todo ahora eran una pareja y juntas podrían contra cualquier cosa.

Abrio la puerta y miro fijamente a la rubia

**Rachel.-**" No lo quería lastimas Quinn…"- dijo con total sinceridad, para luego refugiarse en los brazos de su chica.

**Quinn.-**"Lo se, lo se…." – solo acariciaba su espalda. – (_Maldito Hudson!)._

**Rachel.-**"No quería hacerle daño".

**Quinn.-**"Ya amor, ya esta, si te quiere tanto como dice el va a comprenderlo y tu seras su amiga…" - la idea no le agrada mucho.

**Rachel.-**"Gracias por comprenderme Quinn"- la abrazo aun mas fuerte.

**Quinn.-**"Te amo Rach y estaremos juntas en esto".

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA<em>**

_Debo confesar que desde que se me ocurrió escribir este Fic, supe que Finn tendría que cantar esta canción xD*_

_Si pasara en GLEE seria genial U_U_

_Mi querida Santana defendiendo a Rachel *_*_

__** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERAR LAS ACTUALIZACIONES**  
>**SUS COMENTARIOS ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR**<em>_

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece , cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.


	27. Dias de verano

**CAPITULO 27 –"DIAS DE VERANO"**

Finalmente todo el drama de el ultimo dia de clases se había ido, la escuela terminaba por un tiempo y los chicos del Glee club habían planeado pasar unos cuantos días en un campamento, Rachel y Quinn no se preocupaban por mantener en secreto su relación frente a los chicos del coro, pues después de todo eran como una gran familia, sin embargo si eran cuidadosa al mostrarse juntas en McKenly, Finn después de haber dado semejante espectáculo cantando "You Belong with me" había decidido tomar sus propias vacaciones alejado de todos, necesitaba muchas cosas que pensar y tal vez era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

**Q.-** _**En 5 minutos estoy ahí….**_

_**R.- Te espero 3**_

Quinn habia decidido llevar el auto de su madre al campamento ya que Judy una vez mas estaba de viaje con uno de sus nuevos novios, habia preparado todo para que fuera uno de los mejores veranos de su vida, tenia un gran suministro de cosas en su maletera, llevaba un bloqueador solar, repelente anti insectos pero sobre todo, llevaría a Rachel.

El auto de Quinn se estaciono frente a la casa de los Berry, sin mucho presiono el claxon tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

**Rachel.-**"Ya me voy … ya me voy!". – jalaba sus maletas, parecía que se iba a la guerra y no precisamente a un viaje.

**Hiram.-**"Ay cariño te vamos a extrañar"- la abrazaba con fuerza.

**Leroy.-**"Cuídate, pórtate bien, cuida tu voz….te amamos cariño"- se unía al abrazo grupal.

**Rachel.-**"Basta, basta, solo me ire unos días….."- sonreía.

**Hiram.-**"No importa, quiero que nos llames continuamente".

**Rachel.-**"De acuerdo , de acuerdo"- los abrazo por ultima vez –" Ahora debo irme Quinn me esta esperando"- su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande.

Hiram la miro con complicidad, pues era el único que entendía que Quinn y ella ahora eran novias, había decidido contárselo a LeRoy pero todo a su debido tiempo.

**Hiram.-**"Como se me pudo olvidar!".

**Rachel.-**"Que pasa?".

**Hiram.-**"Mira mira…."- busco en el cajón de la mesa –" Esto es para Quinnie".

**Rachel.-**"Para Quinn…?".

**Hiram.-**"Si si, me gusta consentir a las…."- hizo una pausa –" Amigas de mi hija"- le giño el ojo.

Rachel salio ansiosa de su casa, Quinn la esperaba afuera del auto y le ayudo a meter sus maletas, aunque pensaba que eran una exageración, pero sino fuera una exageración no seria las maletas de Rachel.

**Quinn.-**"Estas segura de no olvidar nada?"-Lo dijo en tono de burla.

**Rachel.-**"Pues llevo todo"-saco una lista –"Oh será mejor que revise de nuevo".

**Quinn.-"**No no no, asi déjalo".

Puso en marcha el auto, los chicos habian acordado verse en el campamento por lo que cada uno iria por su propia cuenta.

El viaje demoro poco mas de 3 horas, en las que Rachel se la habia pasado poniendo discos de musicales de Broadway y cantando cada canción, una y otra vez, Quinn aunque no era muy fan de esos musicales, amaba a su novia y por ella soportaría cualquier cosa con tal de verla feliz.

**Quinn.-**"Rach.. te importa si pasamos a cargar gasolina?".

**Rachel.-**"Esta bien".

Las chicas se detuvieron en un autoservicio y bajaron para comprar algunas cosas para comer mientras un empleado cargaba el tanque con gasolina.

**Puck.-**"Chicas!".

**Rachel.-**"Puck me espantaste!".

**Puck.-**"Lo siento….".

**Quinn.-**"Noah, que haces aquí?".

**Puck.-**"Vine a comprar algunas cosas para el campamento"- alzo su mano y dejo ver algunas cervezas.

**Quinn.-**"Tipico de ti…"- sonrio.

**Puck.-**"Cálmate rubia… me lo agradecerás"- le giño el ojo.

**Rachel.-**"Puck, sabes llegar al campamento?".

**Puck.-**"Si claro!, Que pasa que venían al campamento y no sabían donde era?".

**Quinn.-**"Rachel, no lo puedo creer, no sabias donde era?"- se rio.

**Rachel.-**"No, no es eso, es que mi celular no tiene señal y no puedo ver mi GPS"- hizo una mueca.

**Puck.-**"Bueno, por eso yo salvare el dia, vámonos".

Todos salieron de la tienda y Puck iba guiando a las chicas desde su auto. Pasaron unos 30 minutos mas y finalmente una gran zona boscosa se dejaba ver, eran casi las 4 de la tarde, muchos autos ya estaban estacionados, parecía que ellos eran los últimos en llegar.

Los esperaba una gran casa con una piscina al fondo con vista hacia un grupo de pequeñas montañas donde se podía mirar al sol. Todos bajaron del auto.

**Rachel.-**"Es hermoso".

**Quinn.-**"Si… es increíble!".

**Rachel.-**"Pero pensé que íbamos a acampar en casas montables".

**Puck.-**"Si todos pensamos eso, pero Britt quiso que fuera aquí"- alzo sus hombros en señal de que no habia mas que hacer.

Los chicos entraron a la casa de dos pisos donde en la sala se encontraban todos discutiendo y sobre todo Santana moviendo sus manos amenazantemente.

**Quinn.-**"Que pasa?".

**Kurt.-**"Pues aquí tu amiga …"- señalo a la latina –"Quiere adueñarse de las habitaciones".

**Artie.-**"Solo hay 4 habitaciones y Santana quiere una para ella sola".

**Puck.-**"A mi no me molestaría compartir habitación con las chicas".

**Quinn.-**"En tus sueños Noah".

**Rachel.-**"Y por que no dormimos por parejas?".

Todos la miraron al mismo momento, lo cual hizo sentir un poco incomoda a la morena.

**Rachel.-**"Parejas al azar…"- compuso la oración.

**Santana.-**"No!. Yo quiero mi propia habitación!".

**Quinn.-**"Ya ya basta de dramas tengo hambre asi que hagamos lo que dice Rach".

**Kurt.-**"Esta bien pero no quiero que me toque con este"- señalo a Puck.

Todos hicieron papelitos anotando sus nombres y los metieron en una bolsa oscura.

**Mercedes.-**"De acuerdo vamos a ver….".

Saco el primer papelito y después otro.

**Mercedes.-**"La primera habitación es para…."- los abrió –" Brittany y Mike!"-

Tina inmediatamente lanzo miradas asesinas a Brittany quien solo sonreía.

**Mercedes.-**"La segunda es para…"- saco los papelitos –"Tina y para mi!".

**Mercedes.-**" La tercera es para…"- hizo una pausa –"Quinn y para Puck".

Rachel miro de mala gana a Puck quien abrazaba a la rubia.

**Rachel.-**"TE LO ADVIERTO PUCKERMAN".

**Mercedes.-**"Ya ya basta…lo que quiere decir que la ultima habitación es para Rachel, Kurt y….Santana".

**Santana.-**"Lo que me faltaba….estar en la habitación de los unicornios"- se cruzo de brazos.

Todos comenzaron a buscar sus respectivas habitaciones.

**Rachel.-**"Es injusto yo quería que me tocara contigo"- abrazaba a la rubia.

**Quinn.-**"Fue tu idea Rachel".

**Rachel.-**"Si pero pensaba hacer trampa"- hizo una mueca.

**Quinn.-**"No te preocupes aun podemos"- le giño el ojo – "Vamos te ayudo a subir tos cosas".

La noche habia caído y todos estaban en el patio preparando una gran parrillada, Puck se las ingeniaba para no quemar la casa y dejaba que Mike le ayudara, Kurt solo observaba de lejos. Mientras que Santana y Brittany estaban sentadas sobre una manta divirtiéndose, la latina tuvo que dejar su orgullo atrás y hacer las paces momentáneas con los chicos, Mercedes y Tina ayudaban a los chicos, mientras que Quinn y Rachel estaban sentadas a la orilla de la piscina con sus pies en el agua.

**Rachel.-**"Me encanta estar aquí…".- miraba las estrellas.

**Quinn.-**"A mi también…" – tomaba la mano de su chica, sin necesidad de esconder nada.

**Rachel.-**"Oh se me olvidaba espera aquí…"- se puso de pie y se marcho por unos instantes.

Quinn estaba pasándola muy bien, estaba alegre de tener a Rachel a su lado , sin tener que preocuparse por ocultar su relación y sobre todo sin la presencia de Finn por ahí. Disfrutaba ver a sus amigos juntos y felices ahora entendía las palabras de Rachel y sabia que tenia toda la razón, ser parte de algo especial te hace especial. Y ella era especial por estar ahí.

**Rachel.-**"Mira…"- Quinn la miro sorprendida –"Esto te lo manda papa".

**Quinn.-**"Leroy?".

**Rachel.-**"No, no … mi otro papa…".

**Quinn.-**"Que es?"- sonaba emocionada.

**Rachel.-**"No lo se ábrelo…".

**Quinn.- ** con delicadeza fue abriendo la caja –"Oh Por Dios!".

**Rachel.-**"Que?, que es?"

**Quinn.-**"Es una cámara Nikon… mi favorita!, como es que tu padre sabia que…."-

**Rachel.-**"No tengo idea…"-estaba tan desconcertada como la rubia.

**Quinn.-**"Es hermosa Rachel!"- La abrazo – "Sin duda tengo el mejor suegro del mundo"- comenzaron a reir.

La cara de Rachel se puso roja, habia escuchado bien? , "Suegro"?.

**Santana.-**"Hey ustedes dos no piensan venir?"-

Los chicos ya se encontraban repartiendo la comida y todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa improvisada.

**Quinn.-"**Vamos!"- se puso de pie para ayudar a la morena a levantarse.

**Quinn.-**"Espera espera…"- sin darle mucha oportunidad a la morena de hacer algo, Quinn le tomo una foto.

**Rachel.-**"Que haces?".

**Quinn.-**"Tenia que hacerlo, la primera foto tenia que ser tuya…" - Rachel solo sonrio.

Todos los chicos pasaron una agradable noche, riendo, cantando, pasándola felices pues esa era la idea de estar ahí ese dia, Quinn y Rachel estaban inseparables, Santana no evitaba hacer caras de molestia pero Quinn se encargaba de que no hiciera comentarios ofensivos. Puck no podía dejar de hacer sus tradicionales bromas acompañado por Mike, casi siempre el blanco era Kurt, la noche estaba llegando a su climax, algunos con muchas copas encima decidieron irse a dormir, asi que el carbón que había estado encendido poco a poco se fue apagando.

**Rachel.-**"Ya se van todos?".

**Tina.-**"Estoy algo cansada, ustedes dos por que no bebieron nada…"- señalaba a Quinn y a la morena.

Poco a poco todos se fueron dejando solamente a Rachel y a Quinn ahí.

**Rachel.-**"Creo que deberíamos irnos también"- dijo algo desanimada.

**Quinn.-**"Yo no creo eso…". – levanto su ceja.

**Rachel.-**"Ah no?"- Quinn movió su cabeza en forma de negación.

**Quinn.-**"Tengo una idea mejor…". – "Espérame un poco ahora vuelvo".

La rubia subio a su habitación, Noah estaba durmiendo profundamente y haciendo poco ruido pudo sacar una de las mochilas que había traído con ella.

**Quinn.-**"Vines?".

**Rachel.-**"A donde?"- preguntaba intrigada.

**Quinn.-**"Tu solo sígueme…".

Quinn y Rachel caminaron poco a poco adentrándose entre los arboles, dejando atrás las luces de la casa , Quinn traía con ella una lámpara con la que se ayudaba a alumbrar el camino, Rachel le seguía muy muy de cerca, tomando su mano.

**Quinn.-**"Te gusta aquí?"- se dio la vuelta para mirar a la morena.

**Rachel.-**"Si, pero que pasa que hacemos aquí?".

**Quinn.-**"Ya veras…".

La rubia saco de su mochica un globo de cantoya, que parecía no haberse maltratado durante el viaje, con cuidado coloco el mechero que traía en otro compartimiento.

**Rachel.-**"Que es eso Quinn?"- preguntaba agachándose a la par de la rubia.

**Quinn.-**"Esto… es un globo de cantoya…".

**Rachel.-**"Eso ya lo se, pero para que?".

**Quinn.-**"Pues, por ahí escuche que cuando lanzar uno de estos puedes pedir un deseo y si vuela muy muy alto entonces tu deseo se hara realidad".

**Rachel.-**"Que tan alto?".

**Quinn.-**"Mmmm no lo se , eso no lo lei"- sonrio. –"Quieres pedir un deseo?".

**Rachel.-**"Claro!".

**Quinn.-**"Perfecto!, entonces ayúdame con esto…".

Entre las dos se pusieron de pie y mientras Rachel sujetaba el globo Quinn encendia la mecha.

**Quinn.-**"Cuando te diga…pides tu deseo de acuerdo?".- Rachel asintió – "Listo!".

La morena cerro sus ojos y suspiro profundo, para después soltar el globo que poco a poco comenzaba a elevare.

**Rachel.-**"Vamos vamos…elevate…!".

**Quinn.-**"Que pediste?".

**Rachel.-**"No te puedo decir… sino no se cumple".

**Quinn.-**"Eso es mentira… dime que pediste, seguro ganar un grammy o algo asi".

**Rachel.-**"mmm no, algo mejor".

Quinn se coloco a la espalda de Rachel, pasando sus brazos sobre su cintura y abrazándola, mientras veian como el globo poco a poco iba iluminando las copas de los arboles.

**Quinn.-**"Si no me dices, no te dire que pedi yo". – le susurro al oído.

**Rachel.-**"Dime… no seas así". Se dio la vuelta, sujetándose al cuerpo de su chica.

**Quinn.-**"NO, primero dime tu…",

**Rachel.-**"Esta bien pero debes guardar el secreto…".

**Quinn.-**"Te lo prometo…".

**Rachel.-**"Pedí estar contigo …."- bajo un poco su mirada –"Asi…. "- la pego aun mas a su cuerpo – "Toda mi vida".

Quinn sonrió inmensamente y beso a la morena en la frente.

**Quinn.-**"De verdad?".

**Rachel.-**"No hay nada que quiera mas Quinn… te Amo… te amo…te amo… te amo…!".

Habia pasado tanto tiempo sintiendo que amaba a la rubia y no lo habia dicho, pero de ahora en adelante estaba segura, no pasaría ni un dia en el que no se lo dijera.

Quinn levanto un poco el cuerpo de Rachel del suelo, abrazándola con fuerza.

**Quinn.-**"Yo pedí lo mismo… no quiero que te vayas nunca de mi vida, Te amo Rachel, te amo con todo mi corazón…. "-

Las chicas se besaron sellando en ese momento su deseo de vivir así toda su vida, mientras en el cielo la luz del globo se iba haciendo mas y mas pequeña casi invisible…

Era su primer amor, tenían apenas 16 y 17, aun les esperaban muchas cosas por vivir, muchos momentos, conocer a tantas personas y lograr sus sueños, ninguna podía saber que pasaría el dia de mañana, o en unos meses, pero si sabían que ahí y ahora, querían estar juntas todas sus vidas..

**Rachel.-**"Mira Quinn… ya casi no se ve!, eso quiere decir que se cumplirá nuestro deseo?".

**Quinn.-**"Pues aunque no hubiera volado, yo me encargare de que se haga realidad…".

**Rachel.-**"Prometelo…"- la miro con esos ojos marrones que inmovilizaban a cualquiera.

**Quinn.-**"Te lo prometo…. Estaremos juntas siempre siempre siempre!".

Quinn tomo con sus manos la cara de Rachel, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, luego la beso con intensidad, no habia prisas si vivirían el resto de sus días juntas, no habia nada ni nadie que pudiera arruinar ese momento…

**Notas de la autora**

****_Disculpen el retardo, pero fue una de esas semanas en las que no tienes inspiración u_u_

_Un saludo desde Veracruz, Mexico,_

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo coincidencia._


	28. Una Oportunidad para Amar parte I

**CAPITULO 28- "UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR"**

Mientras los demás chicos dormían después de una larga noche, Quinn y Rachel habían amanecido abrazadas a las afueras de la casa, mirando como salía poco a poco el sol, ambas cubiertas con una sabana , con Rachel recargada del hombro de la rubia, dejando en sus corazones la promesa de amarse por siempre. Algo que querían con todo su ser, la vida les habia regalado la oportunidad de encontrarse, de conocerse, de vivirse y de amarse, una de esas oportunidades que son únicas en la vida que no debes dejar pasar a pesar de tener miedo, a pesar de estar dudando, pues solo una vez en la vida se te da una oportunidad para amar, para amar de verdad, con el corazón, con el alma, con todos los espacios de tu ser, un momento en la vida en el que lo que hubo antes ya no importa y lo único importante es estar al lado de la persona que amas.

Y eso Rachel y Quinn lo sabían perfectamente…

**Rachel.-**"Sigues despierta…".

**Quinn.-**"Si…".

**Rachel.-**"Quinn…".

**Quinn.-**"Dime…"- sonaba somnolienta.

**Rachel.-**"Porque yo?".

**Quinn.-**"mm?".

**Rachel.-**"Porque te enamoraste de mi?".

**Quinn.-**"Que clase de pregunta es esa?".

**Rachel.-**"Dime… necesito saberlo".

**Quinn.-**"Pues, como podría no hacerlo, digo, se que siempre me porte mal contigo, que era una estúpida por tratar de evitar que te quedaras con Finn"- se rio –" Pero, es que tenia miedo, tenia miedo de sentir que todo mi mundo giraba a tu alrededor… desde el dia en que te vi, supe que ibas a ser algo importante, ya sabes como una corazonada, como que tu cuerpo y tu alma saben algo que tu no, como si fuera mi destino conocerte…."-

La morena escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su chica.

**Quinn.-**"Y por mas que luche para sacarte de mi cabeza, no pude… tampoco quería, me hacias sentir tan especial cada vez que me sonreías, me haces sentir especial, eres increíble Rachel, enamorarme de ti era simplemente inevitable, solo tenia que darme cuenta de eso…".

**Rachel.-**"Crees que era el destino?... lo que nos hizo conocernos?".

**Quinn.-**"No lo se, pero creo que eventualmente tenia que pasar, es que no me imagino estar enamorada de alguien mas que no seas tu… no quiero enamorarme de nadie mas…".

**Rachel.-**"Entonces debió ser el destino… por que, jamás me habia sentido asi con nadie, es como si nadie en el planeta me complementara como tu, se que te amo, y que jamás, jamás voy a amar a nadie mas, Solo tu".

**Quinn.-**"Suficiente…. Vámonos de aquí…".

**Rachel.-**"irnos?, pero si apenas llegamos…".

**Quinn.-**"Lo se, pero no creo que les importe… vámonos….anada…escapémonos de aquí…"- dijo divertida.

**Rachel.-**"Pero Quinn…"- lo pensó un momento.

**Quinn.-**"Vamos no seas miedosa, solo tu , yo y ya…".

**Rachel.-**"Pero a donde?".

**Quinn.-**"No lo se…"- sonrió.

**Rachel.-**"Esta bien…!, escapémonos!".

Las chicas con mucho cuidado sacaron sus cosas de la casa, todo lo acomodaron en el auto y sutilmente dejaron una nota pidiendo disculpas pero debían irse.

**Rachel.-**"Lista?".

**Quinn.-**"Mas que nunca!".

Quinn encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar, eran las 8 de la mañana, la luz del sol cubría el parabrisas, el paisaje de montañas parresia seguirlas, mientras el viento soplaba en el cabello de la morena, que no dejaba de pensar que aquello era una locura, pero era una locura que quería vivir.

**Rachel.-**"Crees que se enojen los chicos?".

**Quinn.-**"Probablemente recibiremos algún tipo de sermón por parte de Kurt y tal vez Santana diga algo pero no importa…"

**Rachel.-**"Oye, pero apenas comenzaba a ganarme la confianza de Santana…."- dijo en broma.

**Quinn.-**"Santana te quiere, a su modo pero lo hace… siempre ah sido asi, bueno desde que la conozco…".

**Rachel.-**"Es tu mejor amiga…. Y si para ti es importante que nos llevemos bien, entonces también será importante para mi".

**Quinn.-**"Gracias….".

La morena iba divertida tomando fotos del paisaje, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para tomarse una foto, Quinn disfrutaba de ver la hermosa sonrisa de Rachel, siempre quiso estar asi con la joven diva. Rachel amaba tener a Quinn ella siempre quiso ser la razón de felicidad de la rubia y ahora estaban completamente seguras de que asi iba a ser por mucho tiempo.

El celular de Quinn sono por un mensaje de texto…

**S**.-"_Te voy a matar apenas te vea….. diviértete"_

La rubia no sabia exactamente como tomar ese mensaje de Santana pero tal vez esa era la extraña forma de Santana de decirle que la apoyaba en lo que fuera.

**Rachel.-**"Tienes señal?"- saco rápidamente su celular y activo el GPS – "Quinn…tienes idea de a donde estamos llendo?".

**Quinn.-**"No lo creo…" – miraba el camino que estaba vacio.

**Rachel.-**"Estamos yendo a Nevada…".

**Quinn. -**"Estas segura?".

**Rachel.-**"si mira…" – Le mostro la imagen.

**Quinn.-**"Creo que podríamos ir a las vegas…quieres?".

**Rachel.-**"Que?...pero si somos menores de edad…".

**Quinn.-**"Si bueno…tampoco apostaremos nuestras casas…"- rio.

**Rachel.-**"Esta bien, esta podría ser una de esas experiencias que luego compartiremos con nuestros nietos".

**Quinn.-**"Nietos?, nuestros?" – la rubia incluso movió el volante rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras.

**Rachel.-**"Si… "- sonrio al ver la cara pálida de la rubia.

**Quinn.-"**Pero si…".

**Rachel.-**"Que… no me diras que pasaremos toda la vida juntas y no tendremos nietos"- se cruzo de brazos haciendo berrinche.

**Quinn.-**"No, no… bueno es que…. Primero tendríamos que tener pequeñas Quinnies y Pequeñas Rachels…."- sonreía de imaginarlo.

**Rachel.-**"Oh eso seria grandioso!... te imaginas!, pequeñas Quinnies… con una gran voz y tus ojos!" – sonaba emosionada.

**Quinn.-**"Imagínalas…seria unas divas totales!".

**Rachel.-**"Pues obviamente!, que se parezcan a Beth!".

La rubia se puso un poco triste ante ese comentario, después de todo, ella ya tenia una hija, la pequeña Beth…

**Rachel.-**"Oh… lo siento Quinn…".

**Quinn.-**"No te preocupes Rach…estoy bien, mejor sígueme diciendo como será nuestra vida en …mm… 15 años".

**Rachel.-**"Pues haber…. Seguramente yo ya habre ganado muchos premios incluso en categorías que se inventaran después…"- sonaba segura –" Tu seras una estupenda fotógrafa o directora de cine… que te gusta mas?".

**Quinn.-**"No puedo ser las dos?".

**Rachel.-**"Si…pero en que momento iras por mi para llevarme a comer helado si tienes tanto trabajo…".

**Quinn.-**"Y que tal…si solo te fotografió a ti?".

**Rachel.-**"Eso seria genial!, sere la envidia de todos".

**Quinn.-**" y yo que?, yo sere la novia de la ganadora de todos los premios que aun no se inventan".

**Rachel.-**"QuE?, la novia?, no no no, para eso ya estaremos casadas!, y estaremos esperando a nuestro segundo hijo".

**Quinn.-**"Que? Y en que momento tuvimos a nuestro primer hijo?!"-

**Rachel.-**"Eso fue a los 2 años de habernos mudado a New York".

**Quinn.-**"Pero cuando… de acuerdo de acuerdo….entonces viviremos en NY?, tendremos 2 hijos y …."

**Rachel.-"**Corrección 3 hijos…".

**Quinn.-** la rubia estaba completamente pálida de pensar en todo lo que Rachel le venia diciendo aunque a decir verdad le encantaba – " Cuando tuvimos el tercero?".

**Rachel.-**"Pues cuando tuvimos gemelas, no te dije?".

**Quinn.-**"De acuerdo creo que debes darme mas detalles… cuando nos casamos?".

**Rachel.-**"Ah eso fue cuando tu terminaste tu carrera de cinematografía y yo la mia de artes escénicas, entonces viajamos con nuestras familias y todos los chicos del coro ah y otros amigos que conoceremos después , todos juntos estuvieron en nuestra boda en el teatro de Broadway mas importante".

**Quinn.-**"Que?, yo pensé que seria una boda privada en secreto , que te habría raptado un fin de semana y te habia propuesto matrimonio espontáneamente".

**Rachel.-**"Bueno pero después tuvimos que hacerlo para todos… o nos matarían por no invitarlos…".

**Quinn.-**"Tienes razón… entonces, tenemos 3 hijos, dos gemelas , uno esta por nacer, tu eres la gran Rachel Berry y estamos casadas cierto, ah y vivimos en New York".

**Rachel.-**"Exactamente ah y si salimos 3 veces en la portada de People".

**Quinn.-**"En serio?".

**Rachel.-**"Si si, fue un escandalo cuando se enteraron de nuestra boda secreta y por varios días los paparatzis no nos dejaron en paz".

**Quinn.-**"Pero seguramente habremos dado un gran discurso a la prensa no?".

**Rachel.-**"Totalmente, además muchas dejaron de acosarte después de saber que estabas casada conmigo" – le giño el ojo.

**Quinn.-**"Ah si?".

**Rachel.-**"Si!, parece que no entendían! Esa Jolie te buscaba a cada rato podría ser tu madre"- dijo indignada.

**Quinn.-**"Amor…pero…si ni siquiera me gustaba, además que le ven todos a esa mujer?".

**Rachel.-**"No se, a mi solo me gustas tu… y en 15 años me seguirás gustando solo tu!".

**Quinn.-**"Y yo te seguiré a donde vayas en 15 años….". se miraron complicemente, deseando que aquellas no fueran solo palabras sino que fuera una realidad.

**Rachel.-**"Mira Quinn…".

La morena señalaba un letrero que anunciaba la llegada a las vegas a unos 1500 km, aunque aun faltaba, ya casi se podía respirar ese aroma a libertad impregnado en el aire. Esa esperanza de un momento inolvidable y esas ganas de vivir.

**Quinn.-**"No puedo creer que llevemos tanto tiempo viajando…. Ni siquiera lo note, debe ser por que me la pase imaginando mi vida"- rio.

**Rachel.-**"Nuestra vida…".

Eran aproximadamente las 6:30 de la tarde, las luces de las vegas comenzaban a encenderse, las inmensas construcciones rosaban las nubes, Rachel parecía encantada, mientras Quinn lidiaba algo con el trafico, pero también se sentía extasiada con la gran ciudad que les abria las puertas, después de todo, lo que pasa en las vegas, se queda en las vegas….

**Quinn.-**"Creo que deberíamos hospedarnos en algún hotel no crees?".

**Rachel.-**"Si, déjame ver mi GPS" – la morena estuvo buscando direcciones –"Aquí hay uno se ve muy comodo no?".

**Quinn.-**"Si, parce interesante…".

La rubia tuvo que pedir ayuda para guiarse durante el camino pero llegaron sanas y a salvo al hotel, estacionaron el auto con cuidado y se dirigieron a la recepción.

**Quinn.-**"Bunas noches, dos habitaciones por favor"- Rachel la miro sorprendía…

**Rachel.-**"Una habitación solamente" – le dijo a la mujer que atendía.

La rubia se puso roja al notar la mirada que le lanzo la dependiente mientras que Rachel la sujetaba del brazo….

**Dependienta .-**" Tienen credenciales señoritas?".

**Rachel.-**"Oh claro que si…".

Quinn la miro sorprendida, de donde había sacado esa credencial Rachel?, después de todo si que era toda una cajita de sorpresas…

**Dependienta.-**"Con que señorita Berry tiene 25?".

Quinn la miraba aun mas sorpendida… mientras le hacia gestos a Rachel.

**Rachel.-**"Ahí dice que los tengo no?".

**Dependienta.-**"De acuerdo…".

Despues de un rato las chicas subieron hasta el séptimo piso desde donde se podían ver muchas atracciones turísticas, Rachel rápidamente comenzó a acomodar sus cosas.

**Rachel.-**"Yo pido el lado derecho"- se sento sobre la cama.

**Quinn.-**"Eh…".

**Rachel.-**"O lo quieres tu?, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo…".

**Quinn.-**"No te preocupes… pensaba dormir aquí en el sofá".

**Rachel.-**"Que?, No, eso no , tu duermes aquí a mi lado…".

Quinn se sentó a su lado.

**Quinn.-**"Estas segura?".

**Rachel.-**"Claro que si…después de todo… estamos en las vegas…".

_**Notas de la autora**_

_*_* esperen la parte dos de este capitulo, un saludo a todas!_

_Imaginan a los hijos de Quinn y Rachel?... seguramente serán hermosos!_

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo coincidencia._


End file.
